


The Final Strike

by TerraBrownWriter



Series: The FamILY RP (full of angst and ships) [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Torture, Everyone’s tired and just wants the dark sides to leave them alone, Is there a button to apply every trigger warning in existence?, M/M, Malice is here, Nemo adopts two children though, Oops, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, THATS WHY, it's messed up and dark, it’s not all bad, just a bunch of angst and violence, so just please be careful, the dark side comes to them, they go to the dark side, was that a spoiler?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 75,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraBrownWriter/pseuds/TerraBrownWriter
Summary: The Fam-I-L-Y tries to protect Patton from the dark sides, but what happens when Patton wants to be captured?(Hella Dark y'all be careful.-Terra)





	1. Confess

The next day everyone is sitting in the common room. Virgil sitting in Logan's lap. They had just gone over the financial and a dark topic needs to be brought up. Logan holds onto Virgil. "Virgil tell them what you told me."

 

Virgil curls into Logan more as Nemo looks up at him with concern. “I- umm...” he sighs. “Remember when you said I lied to you?” Virgil says, looking at Patton.

 

Patton nods "It's ok kiddo, I'm not mad about it." 

 

Virgil sighs. “Well... I... in my mind... I heard... Deceit.”

 

Nemo snaps to attention. “When?”

 

“Earlier that evening...” Virgil replies. “He told me I didn’t truly love Logan...”

 

Nemo’s eyes narrow. “You’re sure it’s him?” Virgil nods. Nemo clenches his jaw. “Then I guess I should share that I began feeling Depression trying to creep into my mind as well...” he looks at Nico. 

 

Nico nods. “They’re getting braver...”

 

Patton's eyes widen _'Your iron grip is failing Patton'_ rings in his head the memory of his nightmare. His heart beats faster then he forces it to slow down. _'Not now'_ he thinks. "We need to do something. We can't let them come back." Patton looks at all of his family. _'I won't fail them'._

 

Nemo nods. “We... figured out their plan.” _‘I hope.’_ “One of the younger dark sides, Terror, he can influence nightmares.” Virgil huddles into Logan more at the mention of Terror. Logan rubs his back. “We think they’re having Terror give you nightmares, so you’ll become unbalanced and fall into a coma. That’s when they’ll escape.” Nemo finishes.

 

"That wouldn't work. As long as I'm alive they can't get out."

 

Nemo glances at Roman. Nico looks between Patton and Nemo. “I think...” Nico starts. “They don’t want to kill you.” He looks at Patton. “They....” he glances at Nemo and looks down. 

 

Nemo grips Patton’s hand. “You’re more valuable to them alive.” He gruffly states. “They need you. Without you they’re nothing.”

 

"What do you mean?" Patton asked confused.

 

"You think they want Patton to join them?" Roman mumbles. 

 

"NEVER!" Patton shots back. Virgil jumps. 

 

“Patton...” Nemo says softly.

 

"I would never join them. I love you all too much hurt any of you."

 

“I know. Never... intentionally.” Nemo looks down. “I don’t doubt you... but I know what they’re capable of.”

 

“Nemo,” Virgil says, barely audible. Everyone looks at Virgil as he shrinks further into Logan. “There’s too many...”

 

Nemo nods. “We may be outnumbered, but I’m hoping some of them have gotten my letters. Maybe- maybe, some of them will help us.”

 

“Nemo, I love you, and I love how much you want to help them, but you know what they do to traitors...”

 

“I know...” Nemo bows his head. “But-“

 

“We can’t depend on them. It would be a welcome help, but it’s highly unlikely.” Nico interrupts him. Nemo sighs.

 

Roman looks at them. "What are you talking about? Who would help? How many dark sides are there?"

 

Nemo thinks a moment. “I mainly remember Terror and Malice... There were others too, I just don’t remember them. The one who’s been receiving my stories goes by Fulcrum. And now Deceit is with them.”

 

“What about Depression?” Virgil asks. 

 

“Depression isn’t a side. Depression is an effect.” Nico says.

 

"I still don't know why they want me?" Patton curls up next to Nemo.

 

Nemo holds him and pets his arm. “Because you’re the strongest... and you are the dominant trait in Thomas. With you... they could do whatever they wanted...”

 

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't." He mumbles.

 

“I know.” Nemo nuzzles him. 

 

“So... if they have to kill you to get out... how are they planning on escaping?” Nico asks. 

 

“By earning someone’s trust and then betraying them and bringing Patton right to them.” Virgil glares at Nemo. 

 

“Virgil, you don’t know-“

 

“Nemo. They. Are. Dark. Sides.”

 

“SO WERE WE!”

 

"No, you’re not! I miss judge you and stuck you there. It's my fault you suffer." Patton curls in more.

 

Nemo looks down at him, sad. “Patton, I was Deceit. You had every right to put me there.”

 

“Wait, Patton. Do you know every dark side that’s there?” Nico asks.

 

Patton shakes his head. "Too many to keep track of. I'm just focusing on Malice and Deceit."

 

Virgil stays silent a moment. "You put us there?" he says sadly. Nemo holds Patton tighter.

 

"Yes, it was a mistake. I'm sorry." Logan rubs Virgil back frowning at Patton.

 

Virgil hesitates. Years of trying to survive, of listening to Nemo's screams, of his own. The nightmares, the torture, the smell of blood, the twisted laughter. All of it labeled as a simple mistake? He's not like Nemo. He doesn't forgive easily for something that severe. Then again, maybe Nemo is just still infatuated. "It's fine," he says, still tense.

 

Logan holds onto Virgil. Roman looks at him then at Patton. "Wait hold the phone. You put Virgil in the dark side? Mr. "Virgil is my dark strange son" put Virgil in there?"

 

"Roman please don't-"

 

"No! That's fuck up Patton. I get slap upside the head for making fun of Virgil and Patton gets "It's fine"?" He points at Virgil. "Why are you not blowing up on Patton for all the shit he put you through?" 

 

Patton curls into Nemo and buries his face into his chest. "Roman that's enough," Logan glares at him.

 

Virgil bites his tongue, agreeing with Roman's every word but not wanting to say anything. "Roman..." Nico takes his hand and tries to calm him. Nemo holds Patton tight, not knowing how to feel. On one hand, Roman was right. It was fucked up what they had to go through. But on another, Patton has more than made up for his mistakes.

 

Roman looks around "I get it, it's because Patton did it and you can't be mad at him. Or you just don't want to upset the guy who could send you back." 

 

"ROMAN ENOUGH!" Logan yells protectively hold Virgil. Patton grips Nemo shirt and lets out a sob. Nemo curls his wings around Patton, holding him close and glaring at Roman. Nico grips Roman's hand, looking around nervously.

 

Virgil lets Logan hold him, but now Roman has his mind racing. Could Patton send him back? Would he have had he not been accepted? Or was he ever truly accepted? He changed to fit their mold. They never accepted him. His eyes flash dark a moment. "No. He's right." he says. Nemo looks up at Virgil, shocked and heartbroken. "Pfft. Nemo, please. Have you really forgotten everything we went through? Nights spent hiding together in a closet till Malice found us and dragged you away? Tortured you? Raped you? Do you know what it's like to listen to your best friend, your _only_ friend, scream and cry until their voice is gone? Only to find them in a pool of their own blood the next morning? To take them and clean them up, knowing that it was just going to happen again, and keep happening? Do you remember what it's not like to sleep for days on end? Do you remember what it's like to starve? Do you remember what it's like to be in so much pain you try to take your own life, but your only friend stops you? Do you remember the crushing guilt after that? You don't know what it's like to be betrayed. You don't know what it's like to see the person you loved and cared for the most walk away without any guilt on their face, while you get dragged into certain excruciating pain. And your entire existence is just that. Pain."

 

Nemo shuts his eyes tight, hiding Patton in his wings. He sinks out to his room with Patton without another word. Nico looks at Virgil, horrified. Logan holds him tight shaking a little. "I can't imagine what you went through." Even Roman was silence.

 

"And you thought you knew me," Virgil says sarcastically, folding his arms under Logan's embrace. Logan heartbreaks as he hides his face trying to hold back tears. Roman looks ashamed.

 

Nico takes a shaky breath and looks at Roman. "Let's go." Roman doesn't resist Nico taking him away leaving only Logan and Virgil.

 

Virgil takes a deep breath and his eyes turn back to their normal light brown. _'What did I just do!?'_ he looks at Logan, panicked. "Hey, shh..." he tries petting his hair.

 

"I'm so sorry you went through that." He takes a shaky breath his medical knowledge informing him of all the pain Virgil and Nemo we're under.

 

"Shh. It's fine. The important thing is we survived." _'But we wouldn't have had to if Patton hadn't put us there.'_ Virgil tenses.

 

"Patton would never put you back there. He would rather put himself there."

 

Virgil nods. "I know." _'No, I don't. I can't trust anyone. Especially Patton or Nemo.'_

 

"I'm at a loss on what to do. They’re going to come, Patton is in danger but a small part of me doesn't care about him right now."

 

 _'Good.'_ Virgil nods. "Well, if they come, you'll find me in the subscape." he winks and makes finger guns. _'You're an idiot. That's totally going to comfort Logan.'_ Logan holds onto him tighter. Virgil frowns and rubs Logan's back. "Sorry... I get sarcastic when... Things like... The past... Come up."

 

Logan tries to compose himself. "That's alright I'm just... Need a minute to process this new information."

 

Virgil nods. "It just kind of... Came out... I never meant to bring it up... If it helps any... Dec- Nemo did erase some of our memories so we could learn to move on... But... Just- finding out Patton is the reason why we were there... Something just... Took over me..." Virgil says.

 

"Are you... happy... here?" Logan slowly asked.

 

Virgil nods. "I love it here. I love my family and I love you." he nuzzles Logan. _'Even though now I can't trust them. Why did Patton make me feel so guilty about lying to him when he's been lying to me since the day I met him!?'_

 

Logan nods "Patton means the best. Knowing him this has been eating at him for a long time. I always wondered why he was so protective of you when you came up. Patton is no 'bad guy' just a guy who realized he made terrible mistakes and is trying to fix them. No matter if he can or not."

 

Virgil sighs. "He killed you. He sent me and Nemo to the dark sides. Now they want him to join them. Isn't it the slightest bit suspicious?"

 

"Patton is powerful, he could be a great weapon. There also the chance that they want him dead for good."

 

Virgil thinks it over. "I vote weapon." _‘Uh... Virgil?'_ He thinks.

 

"I would put my money on death. As Patton is a strong source of power. Power can be hard to control. I would find it easier to get rid of the superpower, so it can't back firer." Virgil nods as he feels almost a second person thinking with him. "Ideal for us is keeping Patton safe, even if we are upset with him."

 

Virgil hears a deep chuckle in his mind before he feels the presence leave. _'Should I tell Logan?'_ something keeps him from saying anything. "Okay."

 

"I'm going to make some tea for my nerves you want any?" Virgil nods. Logan stands up still carrying Virgil and walks into the kitchen.


	2. Guilt

Nemo raises up in his room. Patton started to openly cry. "IM SO SORRY!"

 

Nemo holds him tightly, shaking. He never wanted anyone to know what happened, especially Patton. He buries his face into Patton's hair. "Shh..." he rubs his back

 

"MY FAULT, MY FAULT, MY FAULT!"

 

"Shh... Patton..." _'HIS FAULT! HIS FAULT! HIS FAULT!'_ Nemo's mind chants.

 

"ALL I DO IS HURT EVERYONE!" He cries fast tears. His skin slowly turning blue.

 

"Patton!?" Nemo asks, panicked. _'What's happening? WHY IS HE TURNING BLUE!?'_

 

Patton desperately wipes at his eyes. "I WISH I WAS NEVER BORN!" And with that line, Patton is as blue as his bottles.

 

Nemo closes his eyes and cries, holding Patton as close as physically possible. "Pat-ton!" he chokes out. "N-no!"

 

"I'm the worst," he mumbles.

 

"Falsehood." Nemo desperately hopes his room's truthful energy will start to affect Patton. He strokes Patton's hair and moves them to his bed, laying down and pulling Patton on top of him.

 

"I killed Logan, I trap you and Virgil in the equivalent of hell where you were tortured and raped, I've almost killed you and Nico, I killed Logan again by taking his body, so tell me. Tell me how I'm not the worst person in this mind?"

 

Nemo hesitates. "Did you enjoy it?" he asks quietly. Patton shakes his head too busy choking down a sob. Nemo gently pets his hair. "Then you are not the worst person in the mindscape. The worst person in the mindscape is by far Malice. He hurts others for the thrill of it. He _enjoys. Hurting. Others._ He intentionally causes harm and pain. You. Do. Not. Accidents and mistakes happen, but you've done everything in your power to correct them."

 

"Virgil hates me."

 

Nemo stays silent. "He'll get over it." he finally says _'He still remembers when I turned him in...'_

 

"He shouldn't, he has every right to be angry with me."

 

"Well, he does with me too!" Nemo says, exasperated. Patton looks at him confused.

 

Nemo sighs. "I... Turned him over... To the older dark sides. Virgil was planning an escape... But... I knew I couldn't make it... And I knew I wouldn't survive without him..." He squeezes his eyes shut. "I betrayed him... I betrayed him, and he still loved me and I didn't understand why... But... I took it for granted... I took... Him for granted."

 

Patton grips Nemo's shirt and cries into his chest. "Oh, Virgil..."

 

Nemo tightens his grip on Patton, gazing at the ceiling while tears freely flow down his face and memories come flooding back. "We... pretended to be dating... So, the others would leave us alone. That backfired... Malice was... Possessive of me... Had Virgil beat till he learned to not touch me again while he made sure I remembered who I belonged to." he shuts his eyes and gasps, turning over so he and Patton are side by side instead of Patton on top of him.

 

Patton sobs "My fault." he mumbles.

 

Nemo rubs his arm, crying as well. "It's... Not all your fault..."

 

"How?"

 

"I left Virgil... Virgil left me... The younger dark sides get who they're supposed to be beat into them."

 

"I shouldn't have put you in there." Nemo stays silent, just rubbing Patton's back. "Roman's right I should be punished."

 

Nemo squeezes him. "You've suffered enough. Now shut up. I don't want to hear any more of how it's your fault, because it's not." he gets a minor headache but ignores it.

 

Patton shakes "I'm tired, don't want to sleep."

 

“I know. Let’s just lay here a bit...”

...

“It wasn’t Nemo...” Virgil says with realization. “It was his dark side... It was Deceit... Nemo didn’t betray me.” He looks up at Logan. “Deceit... is responsible for memory loss... and... maybe, to survive the mental strain he was under... Nemo subconsciously separated himself into himself and his dark side, so when... things... started happening, his dark side was strong enough to survive it. But... I started noticing hints of Stockholm syndrome in the days leading up to him ratting me out... would that mean... Deceit... has a thing for... Malice?” He stares into his tea in thought.

 

"I wouldn't know," Logan sips his tea "I don't know Deceit very well. The only one I can predict is Patton and I don't like what I'm coming up with."

 

"What?" Virgil asks concerned.

 

"Well, there no doubt in my mind that this new information is going to," he pulls out a notecard. "'Eat Patton alive'. He feels responsible for the pain he causes you and Nemo and thus believes justice must be served. Meaning Patton wants to be punished."

 

Virgil's eyes widen. "Shit." _'He deserves it.'_ He hears. "SHUT UP, DECEIT!" He screams and lays his head on the counter. He feels the presence immediately retreat. "Coward," he mumbles into his arms.

 

Logan rubs his back. "Virgil?"

 

Virgil sighs. "I'm okay. He's just getting more... Insistent on being let out." he sits back up. "They're going to come for him... And Patton's going to let them take him..."

 

Logan slowly nods. "We have to keep an eye on him. Patton is not allowed to be by himself."

 

"Agreed. I... need to apologize. To Patton and Nemo..."

 

Logan nods "The sooner the better."

 

"Can we make their favorites for lunch?" Virgil glances at the stove.

 

"I think that would be lovely." Logan gives him a warm smile. Virgil smiles back and hops off the stool, going into the mudroom.  
  
...

Roman paces around his room. "Why is it that every time I make a mistake, I get scolded but when Patton makes one everyone pities him? It's not fair."

 

Nico fidgets with his cloak. _'Because Patton is the father figure while you're the annoying brother.'_ he thinks but doesn't say. He's disappointed in Patton for having put Nemo and Virgil through that then lied about it, as well as and the others for smacking Roman down repeatedly. And right now, he doesn't know what to say. "It's not fair." he agrees, wishing he could say more or offer a positive, but right now he just can't.

 

"Thank you! He was always on my case when Virgil first came. I swear Patton just lies and holds secrets. Making himself look like this protective father figure when in reality he's the cruelest one here. What else hasn't he told us? How many more dark secrets is he holding?"

 

Nico feels dread come over him. "I agreed that it wasn't fair. I don't agree with degrading him. We all have flaws, Pride." He warns.

 

Roman stops in his tracks. He sighs "I look up to Patton, it's just hard to believe that he would do any of things he said that he did. Killing Logan, trapping Virgil and Nemo..."

 

"I know... We all do." Nico stands and walks over, gently taking Roman's hand.

 

"I'm just scared that the next month we are going to learn another dark secret and I just don't think I can trust Patton anymore."

 

Nico hugs him. "He just wants to protect us. That's why he does the things he does. Because he loves us. He's just scared so when something doesn't work out, he tries to fix it and bury it."

 

"Do you really think the dark sides are going to make Patton join them?"

 

"They're going to try."

 

"Well, they're going fail. No one hurts my family."

 

Nico makes a small nod. "I'm scared," he admits.

 

"I am too, but we need to be brave."

 

Nico nods against him and pulls him closer. "Promise- promise me you won't leave me? No matter what?" He shakes slightly.

 

"I would rather die my sunshine." Roman holds him tight and puts a hand on his head. "I'm not going anywhere."

 

Nico closes his eyes. “I love you...”

 

"I love you too," Roman pulls him in a soft kiss. Nico sighs. He still can’t help his fear, but at least at this moment with his love, he’s safe.


	3. Fear

Patton found himself in a familiar dark area. He looks around. "Please I've had enough, just leave me alone." Deceit comes out of the shadows. 

 

"I don't think you have. Really, Patton, you trap Virgil and poor Nemo in the dark sides for years and you think you have had enough?" He laughs Patton can hear screaming in the background. "You hear that? That's Nemo suffering because of you." 

 

Patton turns around to see Nemo strap to a table Malice standing over him. "My love," Malice walks over to Patton. Patton can't move frozen by fear. "Isn't it beautiful?" Patton shakes his head. "Thank you for bringing me my favorite pet." He dips Patton and forcefully kisses him. 

 

Nemo screams "How could you do this to me? Patton, I thought you love me." Tears form in Patton's eyes as he pushes Malice away. He tries to run but stops when he sees Virgil. 

 

"I suffered for years because you made a mistake!?" He yells at Patton. "You think you can do anything to make up for that?" 

 

Patton falls to his knees. "I'm sorry I really am I didn't know." 

 

"I can't trust you, Patton." Patton turns to see Roman standing there. "For years you scold me for being mean to Virgil but look at you. You’re a hypocrite and a dirty one." 

 

"I know I should be protecting you right now, but I just don't care about you," Logan states as he holds Virgil. "How could you do this Patton?"

 

Patton cries and cries. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." 

 

"IT"S YOUR FAULT!" They all scream at him. Then they're gone. Replace with Deceit, Malice, and Depression. 

 

"You belong with ussss" Deceit hiss. Malice picks him up. 

 

"You belong to me" He bits Patton's neck. 

 

"I belong to you dad." Depression pets his hair. 

 

"Join us," they say together. 

…

Nemo looks at a shaking purple Patton whimpering in his sleep. “Patton?” Nemo holds him, rubbing his arm. He looks around and sees they’re still him his room. ‘ _Nightmare._ ’ He thinks. _‘Can I... see it?’_ He lays down and places a hand over Patton’s eyes, closing his own. It’s foggy at first, but he begins to be able to make out figures and voices. 

...

 _“IT’S YOUR FAULT!”_  
  
_“You belong with ussss...”_  
  
_His eyes narrow when he feels Malice’s arms around Patton and himself. “You belong to me.” Nemo winces and mentally squirms when Malice bites their neck._  
  
_“I belong to you, dad.” Nemo’s heart beats faster._  
  
_“Join us.”_

...

Nemo pulls away from Patton, rolling away and falling off the other side of the bed. He gasps for air a minute before remembering Patton is still in the nightmare. He goes over and shakes him frantically. “Patton! Wake up! It’s a nightmare! It’s not real!”

 

Patton's eyes shoot open and for a quick second, he thinks he sees Deceit and screams he closes his eyes as he rolls away. He accidentally kicks Nemo wing as he falls off the bed with a thud. He shakes violently "FUCK, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

 

Nemo lets out a pained noise and holds his wing close to himself, rubbing the sore area. “P-Pat! It’s me! You’re okay! You’re safe!” He moves out of range but kneels. Patton cries and takes very weak breaths his heart pounding. He just wants it all to end, he can't take it anymore. “Shh... Patton, can you hear me?”

 

He just cries and shakes with his eyes closed. _'Panic, panic, panic can't breathe, can't breathe, going to die, should die.'_

 

“Patton, can you breathe with me?” Nemo asks, slowly creeping within arm’s length, mindset on calming Patton down.

 

Patton opens his eyes for a second before closing them and starts screaming. Everyone runs into Nemo's room. "What's wrong?" Logan looks at Patton shaking on the ground. "Oh." 

 

Roman eyes wide "Why is he purple?"

 

“Anxiety? Panic?” Nemo says, sitting up and backing away, eyes begging Logan to help. Nico stands next to Roman, gripping his hand tightly while Virgil fidgets outside the door in the hall.

 

"Fear," Logan slowly approaches. "Patton, can you hear me?" Patton doesn't respond.

 

“I saw his nightmare...” Nemo says quietly.

 

"What happened?" Logan kneels.

 

“Everyone was screaming that it was his fault. Deceit said he belonged with them, Malice was possessive and made advances on him, and Depression called him dad. That’s as much as I saw...”

 

Nico looks between Nemo and Patton, kneeling down beside Logan. “Can... I try something?”

 

"By all means." Logan looked at the poor state that Patton is in.

 

Nico slowly places a hand on Patton’s head. “You are not guilty to the extent you believe you are.” He says calmly, golden eyes glowing softly. “We forgive you.”

 

Patton gasps "My fault, my fault, my fault, shouldn't forgive."

 

“Patton. We. For. Give. You. You need to forgive yourself.” Nico says precisely. Virgil takes one last look in the room before sinking out.

 

Patton nods as he cries his skin slowly turning back to normal. "It's working keep going."

 

Nico gently brushes his hair out of his face. “You didn’t hurt them. It was a mistake of overprotection. We trust you.” He ignores Roman’s doubtful look. “You haven’t failed.”

 

Patton throws himself and Nico wrapping him into a hug. He cries into his shoulder. "I try so hard."

 

Nico wraps his arms around Patton, holding him tightly. “I know. We know. And we love you for that. You try your best. You give everything you can to keep us safe.”

 

"I don't want to hurt you anymore." His skin is almost normal.

 

You won’t. You haven’t. What happened to Nemo and Virgil was not you’re doing. You did not order those things to happen. You didn’t even know they would or did. It’s _not_. Your. Fault.” Nico’s eyes glow intensely. Nemo relaxes a bit as Patton’s normal color returns.

 

Patton sighs "I'm so tired but I don't want to sleep." His grip gets tighter. "They won't leave me alone."

 

Nico looks up at Roman. "I'm out of sleeping sand." He says sadly. Nico sighs. Nemo kneels down and takes Patton from Nico and into his lap, wrapping his uninjured wing around him. He pets his hair. Patton grips onto him. Never once opening his eyes. Roman goes down to Nico, "Great job sunshine." He kisses his cheek. Nico smiles at the kiss, still watching Patton carefully. 

 

Nemo looks up at Logan, then around the room, searching for someone. He gives him a questioning glance. Logan looks around. "Where Virgil?" Patton flinches at his name.

 

Nico looks around. “I thought he came with us?”

 

"I’ll go find him." Logan gets up and walks out. Logan heads downstairs and into the kitchen.

 

The food is ready and there’s a note on the counter. _‘Finished lunch for you guys and made a plate for myself. Don’t worry about me, I’m fine, I just need some time alone. Please don’t try to find me. I’ll come back when I’m ready. -V’_

 

Logan sighs he pockets the note and heads back Nemo room. "Lunch is ready." 

 

Patton mumbles "I'm not hungry."

 

Nemo strokes his back and takes a sniff. “Is that... potato casserole and shrimp!?”

 

"Yes, I and Virgil thought you would like it." Patton curls more into Nemo. 

 

Nemo nods. “Thank you.” He looks down at Patton. “Can you bring some up for us?”

 

"Of course." Logan nods he pulls Roman away. 

 

Nico stays a moment more. “Do you need anything?” He asks Nemo. 

 

Nemo shakes his head. “Thank you.” He smiles at him. Nico nods and follows Roman and Logan.

 

"Isn't there anything you can do? Your dreams!" 

 

"I could jump into the nightmare while he is having it, but Patton told me no. Fighting Nightmares are dangerous and not an easy thing to do Logan."

 

“Can you bring us with you?” Nico asks. He glances at his room a moment.

 

"No, I... never try before." He admits. 

 

“Can we try?”

 

"Not without Patton permission a locked mind is harder to break into and if I'm bringing more people in, I might pass out the second we enter then you will be stuck until Patton wakes ups."

 

Nico nods. “Then how did Nemo do it?”

 

"Nemo more like just look into the nightmare, like watching a movie. I'm talking about being _in_ the nightmare, where we can actually interact with it."

 

“Okay...” Nico looks down. Something doesn’t feel right. He feels someone leave his room.

 

"Come on let’s go eat. Nico, can you bring Patton and Nemo their food? I think Patton is more comfortable with you at the moment." Logan asks as he sits at the table. Roman sits down as well.

 

“Sure thing.” Nico grabs two plates and heads upstairs. He carefully enters Nemo’s room and sets the plates on Nemo’s desk. Nemo nods his thanks, still holding Patton. 

 

Nico nods and closes the door. He passes by his room and pauses. He sighs before opening the door and stepping in, looking around. He sees a light blue noose on his desk. He walks over and picks it up, examining it with confusion. “Tie a noose around your mind- Loose enough to breathe? Fine and tie it- to a tree and tell it ‘you belong to me. This ain’t a noose. This is a leash and I have news for you, you must obey me.” he says, remembering the song as he tries to figure out what this means. He sighs and tries to walk out of his room with it to show it to Roman and Logan, but it just disappears from his grasp and reappears on his desk. He sighs again and closes his door. He’ll bring them up to see it after they eat.


	4. Betrayal

Virgil rises up in Nico’s underground castle, holding a plate of food. He’s an idiot for coming here, he knows that, but it’s the one place Logan wouldn’t think to look for him, and right now he needs to be alone. He wanders down the halls a bit till he finds a room towards the back with a small desk. He sets his plate down, sits in the chair, and stares at his food. He’s not even hungry anymore.  _'P_ _atton’s suffering... I have to help him... but does he deserve it?’_  

 

Virgil thinks it over for what seems like eternity. He sighs. “Patton doesn’t deserve this. I have to do something... I have to protect him... and everyone...” he stands, flicking his wrist and sending the plate to his room. He turns to leave when he sees a noose on the floor. He picks it up, looking over the light blue braids. He runs his hands along the inside edge where small teeth are. His heart nearly stops then he sees the name engraved in a silver name plate on the rope. “Patton...” He grips the noose and sinks out. 

 

He falls and falls and falls until he rises up in the commons of the dark side, panting, the noose no longer in his hand. He looks down confused before the dread and shock all come running into him. He looks around with wide eyes and hides behind the couch. It takes a moment before he knows there’s no one else there. He quickly leaves his hiding place and heads up the stairs. He carefully creeps by each door, heart racing as he remembers which floor boards creak, and which don’t. He makes it to his goal, the door already cracked open. He hesitantly steps inside and closes the door behind him. He hears a shift from the bed and looks over. 

 

“Funny seeing you here.” A smaller figure, about the age of 12, whose eyeshadow nearly paints his whole face says. The bags under his eyes and overgrown bangs attest to his sleeplessness. He has lip and nose piercings and black ear cuffs. He wear all black from his leather jacket to his skin tight jeans. His shirt holds a white skull on it.

 

“Terror.” Virgil says darkly, trying to conceal his fear. “I’ve come to bargain.”

 

“Sure thing, Doctor Strange.” Terror pats a space on his bed next to him. Virgil remains standing. 

 

Terror doesn’t look a bit miffed. “What would you like?”

 

“Stop giving Patton nightmares.”

 

“A bold request from a traitor.”

 

“I’m a survivor.”

 

"Whatever you say, so what is this bargain?" He crosses his arms.

 

Virgil bites his lip. “Stop with Patton’s nightmares... and... use them on me. I’ll take the nightmares for Patton.”

 

"No, you see that doesn't help with the plan that we are going for."

 

“Then what will make Malice happy that will save Patton!?” Virgil demands. _‘Stay calm...’_

 

"Nothing, Patton being 'safe' is the last thing Malice or anyone wants. I don't get why you want to protect him? He's the reason why you even got stuck here in the first place. I thought you would be happy."

 

Virgil’s heart beats faster. _‘He’s right.’_ He hears. _‘Patton put you here. Patton put you through suffering.’_ “Because he’s my father.” He says, stuffing down tears.

 

"More like an abusive father." 

 

Virgil winces. “He never hurt me...” _‘He sent you here. He might as well have.’_

 

"Dad is never nice to his kids, is he? He stuck you here, he stuck me here. I'm doing all of us a favor and giving him what he deserves." 

 

Virgil slowly walks over and sits on the edge of the bed. “Why are we here? What’s wrong with us?” He says, staring at the ground in thought.

 

"Patton couldn't handle the anxiety and fear so he made us to do it for him. He thought we were bad and stuck us down here, so we can't hurt Thomas."

 

“But... I never meant to hurt Thomas...” Virgil closes his eyes, eyeshadow getting darker.

 

"You think I did either?" He laughs "What's worse is that he gave you a second chance while I'm still stuck here. So yeah he deserves everything I'm giving him."

 

Virgil nods slowly. “I’m sorry... I don’t know... what I was thinking...” He looks up. “Then again, he lied to me the whole time.”

 

"Now you’re getting it. Patton is the worst and once he's gone, I can finally get out of here."

 

Virgil nods. “Okay.” He stands. “What do I do?”

 

Terror smiles "That's the spirit, we are going to break him. If we break his spirit, his will to live, he will disappear. We need to trap him in the subscape. Can you do that?"

 

Virgil nods. “I have to be careful of the others, though. I have their trust at the moment. I can use that.”

 

"And Patton 'guilt' he's putty in your hands." He gives him a hug. "I'm sorry about what happened. You know the big man made me, right? I promise when I get out, I'll make all of them pay for what they did to us."

 

Virgil hugs him back and nods. “I’m just glad there’s someone on my side now... I’ve always been against everyone my whole life.” He pulls back. “I should go. Before they start getting suspicious.”

 

"Yeah I've missed you brother." He gives him a smile. He gives him one more hug before letting go.

 

Virgil nods. “See you around.” He sinks out to his room. He hits the floor and gasps. The transition from the dark to the light side is not a fun one. He stays on the floor a moment, calming down, before getting up and grabbing his now cold plate. He eats it and thinks about his next move. The voice in his head is silent now. 

…

“Hey, when we’re done here, I need to show you two something.” Nico says.

 

"Ok" Logan finish drying the dishes. 

 

"Why am I getting the feeling it's not good." Roman face holding concerned.

 

Nico grinds his teeth. “I’d say you’re not wrong... but I don’t even know what it means.” He stands. Roman and Logan follow Nico to his room. Nico opens the door and goes to his desk. He picks up a light blue noose with a silver name plate on it near the end. He looks scared and sad. “It just... appeared. On my desk. I tried to bring it down to show you and then it vanished from my hands and reappeared back on my desk.”

 

Logan takes it. "It looks like they want him dead." His heart sinks. Roman looked wide eye.

 

Nico frowns. Something’s wrong. Terribly wrong. Terribly off. “They why couldn’t I take it from my room?”

 

Roman takes it. "It's a metaphor."

 

“For?” Nico questions.

 

"Patton insecurities are suffocating him. This didn't come from them it came from Patton. That's why it can't leave the room." Roman puts it down. Nico runs his fingers over it.

 

"I be lying if I said I was surprised." Logan admits.

 

“Someone was in my room.” Nico states.

 

"None of the dark sides can get out." Logan states.

 

"Virgil wasn't at dinner." Roman suggest

 

"I told you Virgil need some time alone." 

 

"In Nico room?"

 

Nico chews his lip. “We need to find him.”

 

"Virgil said he will come back when he is ready."

 

“Hey.” Everyone turns to see Virgil in the doorway. “Figured you’d start getting worried.” Virgil offers them a sheepish smile.

 

Logan pulls him into a hug. "Do you feel better now?" Virgil hugs him back and nods.

 

Nico still holds the noose. “Do you know about this?”

 

Virgil looks over at him and his eyes widen. “I saw it and I tried to take it to figure it out but when I sunk out it just disappeared, and I didn’t know where it went.” He shrugs.

 

"Why didn't you tell us? Where have you been?" Roman asked. Logan pet Virgil hair.

 

Virgil’s heart beats faster but he hides it. _‘In the dark side.’_ “In my room.”

 

“Why were you in my room?”

 

“Because it was the one place no one would look for me.” Nico can’t help that doesn’t sit right with him.

 

"I saw your note and I left you alone. I know this hasn't been easy on you."

 

Virgil nods and hides his face against Logan, thankful he doesn’t have to face Roman and Nico alone. _‘Am I using him?’_ He scares himself with that thought. This was just about getting Patton out of the way... but what about the others? What will happen to them? Something to bring up to Terror the next time he sees him.

 

"Well we need to make a system. We can't lose Patton. Maybe we take turns watching him?" Roman suggest.

 

Virgil feels his heart jump in excitement. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

 

“Virgil... he... still feels guilt about-“

 

“It’s fine.” Virgil interrupts Nico.

 

"Virgil is going to apologize. I think Patton knowing that Virgil isn't mad at him will help a lot." Logan added.

 

Nico frowns. “Patton is emotionally and mentally unstable. Simply mentioning Virgil nearly threw him into a panic again. You are _not_ going to see him. Is that clear?” He demands, voice becoming strong like a commanding doctor.

 

"I suppose we can work Patton up to it then. I'm with Roman that I don't want only Nemo watching him. Nemo will need a break at some point." Logan offers.

 

“I’ll trade off with Nemo.” Nico says, walking out of the room. They’re thick headedness is starting to get on his nerves. 

 

Virgil jerks a thumb in Nico’s direction. “Geez. What’s his problem?”

 

"I don't know." Roman admits as he goes after him. Logan looks at Virgil. 

 

"Can we cuddle? I need a breather."

 

“Eh. You know what, I have some work I need to finish up. Sorry.” Virgil awkwardly shuffles his feet.

 

Logan looks at him concern "Is everything ok? You don't have to be alone."

 

Virgil nods. “Yeah, I’m fine. Catch you later?” He winks before disappearing into his room.

 

"Oh ok..." 


	5. Trust

Roman catches up with Nico. "Nico, love, what's wrong?"

 

“You guys are going to cause Patton to have a mental break down.” Nico grumbles, ignoring Roman and heading down the stairs. He stops at the bottom, looking around, not sure why he came down here. He turns and heads up to a Roman’s room.

 

"Ok so what do you think is the best course of action. How do we help Patton?”

 

“He needs time to recover and he needs sleep. Nemo and I will take turns watching him. Patton trusts us the most.”

 

Roman nods "What about the nightmares?"

 

“You said you can enter them? Can you hear people talking in the real world while you’re in a dream?”

 

"No, I'll be unconscious."

 

Nico sighs. “How many times do you think you can do it?”

 

"There is no limit to it."

 

Nico nods. “The first time just stay hidden. Watch. If it gets too bad, then try to help him out. From that, learn when things start going south and when Patton starts to panic. Try to keep those things from happening.”

 

Roman nods "I can do that... So, Virgil."

 

“Is a trigger for Patton at the moment.”

 

"No, I get that it's just... am I the only gets a weird vibe off him?"

 

Nico frowns. “No. Something’s definitely wrong.”

 

"I might just be paranoid but maybe we should keep an eye on him."

 

“No. That’s a good idea.” Nico lays down on Roman’s bed and sighs. “I’m sorry I walked out on you guys.”

 

"It's fine we're all stressed. Maybe this is what they want? For us to turn against each other so they can grab Patton."

 

“Maybe...”

 

Roman sits down and takes his hand. "You are being very brave. We will get through this."

 

Nico closes his eyes and squeezes Roman’s hand. “Lay with me?” He opens his arms.

 

"Of course." Roman goes into his arms and let's Nico take the lead.

 

Nico nuzzles him and kisses him deeply, trying to lose his fear while in Roman’s embrace but he can’t help but still see the impending doom. He pulls out and leans his head against Roman’s chest. “I can’t-“ Roman rubs his back. Nico closes his eyes and breathes deeply. “They’re coming... it’s too late to stop them. Roman, please- I don’t want Depression or Deceit to control me again. I don’t want to hurt anyone ever again.” He chokes. _‘Too much stress. Too much. Too much.’_

 

Roman holds him tight. "You won't I promise, they won't lay a finger on you. Patton is strong he won't let them escape."

 

Nico cries and grips Roman’s shirt tight. “It- hurt so much- to see you in pain.”

 

"I won't get hurt I promise I'm safe. You're safe." Nico cries quietly, pulling his cloak closer to himself, not letting go of Roman. He ends up hold both of their necklaces. Roman pulls him into his lap and rocks him whispering confidence into his ear. Nico’s breaths eventually even out as he occasionally sniffles. He hides his face against Roman, tired of thinking. He just wants to rest. Roman lays down and hums a smoothing tune.

 

Nico slowly relaxes. “I’m tired of crying. I’m tired of stress...”

 

"I know sunshine I know. Just rest." Nico closes his eyes and focuses on Roman’s warmth around him until he drifts off to sleep.

...  
  
Patton rest in Nemo lap. It took 30 minutes to get him to open his eyes scare of seeing Deceit instead of Nemo. Patton stay mostly silent as he plays with his cat onesies. Nemo stays quiet as well, not really wanting to dive into his memories or Patton’s nightmare. The snakes have all stamped their way to him and Patton, casually slithering over their legs and trying to climb into their laps. "I'm scared" Patton finally says picking up one of the snakes.

 

“I know.” Nemo replies, slowly petting as many snakes as he can to soothe his nerves. He feels one wrap itself around his wing. He winces when it gets to the area Patton kicked.

 

"Why do you love me?"

 

Nemo looks down. “Because you love me. You love us. You try your best to protect us.”

 

"Why do you love me?" He repeats. 

 

“I don’t... understand?”

 

"Why do you love me?" He repeats with tears forming in his eyes.

 

Nemo pushes the snakes off of him and reaches gently cups his face and looks at him lovingly. “Because you saved me. You saved me from Deceit.”

 

"So, you love me because of what I did for you." He wipes his tears away. "You don't love me."

 

Nemo closes his eyes and leans his forehead against Patton’s. “No. That action, that was a demonstration of your love for me. I love you with such intensity, Patton. I don’t know how to describe it and I don’t know why. But I do. And I always will.” He gently picks up Patton’s hand and kisses it. _‘Please don’t let me lose him...’_

 

Patton doesn't look convince. "All I'm hearing is that you love what I do for you."

 

Nemo’s heart breaks. _‘That... really hurt...’_ “I’m sorry. That’s not what I mean. I just... can’t figure out he right words right now...”

 

Patton sighs he puts the snake down and stands up. "I need a minute alone. Is that ok?"

 

Nemo nods. “Yeah...” He draws his knees up and looks at the ground, ashamed.

 

Patton gives him a warm smile and walks out of Nemo room. He starts walking down the hall stopping in front of Virgil room. He wonders if he should talk to him. Virgil lays on his bed, thinking and rethinking his conversation with Terror. _‘Is this even the right thing to do?’_ He immediately blocks out that thought. This is the only way. The only way to make things right. The only way to free the dark- wait. He shoots up. “Why do I want to free the dark sides!?” He whispers to himself. He looks down at his hands. “I- I was-“

 

Patton somehow finds the courage to at least knock. He tries to speak to call out, so Virgil knows it's him, but his voice didn't get the message. Virgil looks up at the door, alarmed. He figures it’s Logan. _‘I need to tell him. I can’t do this alone.’_ “Come in.”

 

Patton opens the door and walks in. _'This is stupid what am I even going to say to him?'_ He looks down at the ground. 

 

“Hey, Lo, I-“ Virgil sits up from the bed and freezes, staring at the very person who barely two minutes ago he’d been plotting the death of. “Patton.” He finally manages.

 

"I-I- I'm sorry." He finally manages. He plays with this cat onesie. 

 

“F-for? Oh. Ya. That. Uh. I’m sorry too. I guess- I didn’t mean to- um...” Virgil looks down.

 

"It was wrong of me to do that to you and I know there nothing I can do to make it up to you, but I'm not going to feel better until I get punished. Nemo isn't going to punish me, so I was hoping you would?"

 

Virgil stops breathing. _‘He- what?’_ “I-“ _‘Logan would kill me. Nemo would first.’_

 

"Virgil please no one ever punishes me. For once can my actions have consequences?" Patton begged.

 

Virgil slowly slides off the bed. _‘Protect him. Protect him. Nemo is going to kill me. I’m going to kill me. What am I doing!?’_ “Come with me.” Patton nods stretching out his hand. Virgil takes it, gripping it tightly. He looks down the hall before moving to Roman’s room, peeking through the crack in the door. Roman and Nico are asleep on the bed.

 

Virgil quietly pushes the door open and nods to the imagination, pulling Patton along with him. They pass through the mirror as Virgil’s heart starts beating irregularly. “This way.” He says, leading Patton through the imagination. The foliage starts turning less and less colorful, the branches have less leaves. There’re no flowers. They come across a thicket in the path. Virgil bends down and crawls under it, hoodie occasionally catching, but he gets it free. They get to the other side and are faced with a cave, darkness filling it. Virgil looks at Patton, desperately trying to convince himself this is what he needs to do.

 

Patton heart race but his mind convinces him that he deserves this. He trusts Virgil, he loves Virgil he knows what he is doing. Virgil grips Patton’s hand tightly and yanks him into the cave. They keep walking, Virgil leading the way as if he’s been here a thousand times. Eventually they get to a place where everything is still gray and foggy, but at least they can see each other as long as they’re close together. "Where are we going?" Patton finally asked.

 

Virgil looks back at Patton before turning away and walking into the fog.  _‘Just go. Run. He can’t find his way out.’_ Patton doesn't ask again as he continues to walk having a harder time finding Virgil in the fog.

 

Luckily Virgil is holding his hand. Virgil walks quickly as the fog surrounds him. His moral thoughts are drowned out by numbness. He lets go of Patton’s hand when the fog gets to the point where they can hardly see each other. _‘Good. Now let’s go. One punch can’t hurt?’_ He grabs Patton’s collar and shoves him to the ground. His fist meets Patton’s jaw.

 

Patton hit the ground holding his face. _'That hurt, THAT HURT'_ He realized.

 

His hand goes numb a moment as he feels both satisfaction and fear. “I HATE YOU!” He screams. _‘Run. RUN!’_ He takes off. Out if the mist. Out if the cave. He runs around through the imagination till he trips and falls in the forest. He grips the fallen leaves and cries. He cries loudly, sobs echoing. “What have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE!?”


	6. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning mentions of rape and torture at the end. I don't think there really needs a warning for this chapter because there is no details on it but just in case.-Terra

Patton cries _'I HATE YOU'_ rings in his head. He gets up he can't see anything. "VIRGIL? VIRGIL!" He cries. He sees someone in the distance he runs up to them and pull them into a hug. "Virgil I'm sorry" 

 

"I'm not Virgil" Patton looked up to see Malice smiling face. Patton screams until Malice makes him lose conscious. Patton wakes up in a room he doesn't recognize. He finds himself strap to a bed. He sees Malice standing above him. Patton heart races. He screams. "Hello love, we are going to have fun tonight." He jumps on top of him and gets to work. 

…

Virgil breathes rapidly. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. _‘I just- I just led Patton right to them. I just dropped him on their doorstep.’_ He looks back the way he came. _‘I have to go b- NO! IM NOT GOING BACK! IM NEVER GOING BACK THERE AGAIN!’_ He gets up and runs, ignoring his scrapped knees. He leaps through the mirror and runs out of Roman’s room, down the hall, slamming his door closed. Nico shoots awake, jostling Roman next to him. Nemo jumps from in his room and looks down the hall. He’s getting anxious now, Patton has been gone for a while.

 

Roman looks at Nico, "What just happened?"

 

“I don’t know.” Nico jumps off the bed and runs out into the hall just as Nemo gets there. 

 

“What happened!?” Nemo looks panicked. 

 

“I don’t know!” Nico says with the same urgency. They look and see Logan coming out of his room.

 

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

 

“We don’t know!” Nemo and Nico shout. 

 

“Patton said he needed a minute alone and then he was gone for at least fifteen and then I hear a door slam!” Nemo says. 

 

“I heard someone run through Roman’s room and it woke me up, then I heard the door slam.”

 

"Two people were just in the imagination." Roman stated. 

 

"Where's Virgil?" Logan asked. Nemo and Nico look at each other, then Virgil’s door.

 

Roman moves over and bangs on Virgil door. "Virgil are you in there? Do you know where Patton is?" They hear sobs grow louder. 

 

Nemo’s breath quickens. He pushes Roman aside and knocks on Virgil’s door. “Virgil!?”

 

Logan moves over "Virgil please is something wrong?"

 

“GO AWAY!” He screams at them, sobbing loudly.

 

Logan looks at everyone. "Back up." Logan tries to sink in. He reappears in the same spot. They all begin to feel anxious just being nearly Virgil’s room. Roman runs downstairs trying to find Patton. "This isn't working." Logan calls out.

 

Nemo closes his eyes. “Move.” He backs up across the hall and takes a running start. Nico’s eyes widen, and he yanks Logan out if the way. Nemo crashes through Virgil’s door, immediately collapsing and gripping his shirt, unable to breathe.

 

"Nemo!" Logan calls out but not entering Virgil room.

 

Nemo slowly gets up, crawling to Virgil’s bed. He heaves himself up and wraps the sobbing side in his wings. Guilt, crushing guilt overwhelms him and he starts sobbing with Virgil. And something else... “YOU WHAT!?” Nemo screams, looking down at a now hyperventilating Virgil.

 

“I-! I-“ _‘Can’t breathe. Can’t-‘_ Virgil’s body falls limp against Nemo as his room calms. 

 

Nemo drops him on the bed, a mixture of lingering guilt, disgust, hurt, and pain infiltrating him from every angle. “The dark sides have Patton.” He states as Nico and Logan enter. Nico looks between Nemo and Virgil.

 

"How?" Logan asks shocked.

 

“ _Virgil_.” Nemo growls, fist clenching as he glares at the limp side.

 

Logan face turns into horror "No he couldn't have..."

 

Roman runs back up. "I can't find him."

 

Nemo turns around, looking at Roman, eyes dark, before storming past. Nico looks behind him and sees Nemo leaving. “N-Nemo... no!” He races to him and grabs his hand. 

 

Nemo yanks it away with more force than necessary. “Don’t. You. _Dare_. Tell. Me. No.”

 

Nico stares at him, scared. “But... Malice-“ he remembers himself and Nemo covered in blood, the twisted grin.

 

“Has Patton. Don’t try to stop me.” Nemo turns sharply and heads into Roman’s room, changing into an outfit suited for fighting.

 

"We can't follow him we won't survive in the dark side." Logan says as he picks up Virgil.

 

“He can’t go alone!” Nico shouts before running after him.

 

Roman tries to go after him. "Roman no, you won't survive." Roman looks down in defeated. Logan moves Virgil to his room. He hopes Nemo and Nico can save Patton. _‘Virgil why?’_

…

Patton wines Malice still on top of him panting. “You last longer than what’s his name? Nemo?” He laughs. “I always like you, too bad you had to go soft.” He looks at Patton his master peace. He unties Patton from the bed. Patton doesn’t even try to escape as he dully looks at Malice.

 

 _‘So, this is what Nemo went through? And I put him here.’_ Malice pick him up.

 

“Well I have had my fun it’s time that you finally disappear.” Patton just nods in agreement. Malice sinks out to his room knowing exactly where to put him.


	7. Recuse

"Nico! Go back!"

 

"No! You need back up!"

 

"Nico!"

 

"NEMO!"

 

Nemo spins around to look down at Nico as Nico suddenly becomes well aware of their height difference. "I am going. You are staying."

 

"You'll die without me." Nico protests.

 

Nemo's lips form a thin line. He knows it's true, but he doesn't want anyone else to suffer with him. "Okay, let me put it like this. You get there, get thrown into a panic attack from trauma, Malice kills you in front of Patton- because he isn't going to want you anymore, he has who he wants- you take three days to reform IF the dark sides don't burn your room down. Sound like a plan!?"

 

Nemo takes a step back. For being shorter than the others, seeing Nico so angry is almost scarier than Patton's dad voice. He looks down and sighs. "Fine. But you know there's no guarantee of what's going to happen?"

 

"Never said there was."

 

Nemo nods and summons a sword, handing it to Nico. "I'm sure Roman has trained you?" Nico nods. "Let's go." Nemo says, taking a deep breath before taking Nico's hand and sinking out.  
  
... 

Deceit knocks on Malice's door, it opens. "What do you want?" Malice leans on the door frame.

 

Deceit raises a brow. "I did **_not_  **hear we had a guest?"

 

"You mean Patton? Yeah Virgil drop him off and I took him. After I had my fun, I trap him in the subscape like we planned. He's all yours if you want to play with him some more before he dies." He chuckles.

 

Deceit smirks. "It **_wouldn't_  **be nice to give him a taste of his own medicine... Though I **_mustn’t_  **say it's been absolutely **_dreadful_** serving you, master." he makes a small bow.

 

Malice rolls his eyes. "Whatever, I'm in a good mood so I won't whip you now. Count yourself lucky."

 

Deceit shivers. "Shall I **_not_  **expect to see you later?"

 

"I'll let you know when I want you, go guard Patton and don't come back until he is dead. I'm sure his ' _family_ ' will try to save him."

 

Deceit nods and bows, tipping his hat before sinking out. He appears beside Patton in the subscape, looking over Malice's handiwork. Patton just stares at him. Deceit smirks. "Well, well. **_Totally not_  **fancy seeing you here."

 

Patton rolls his eyes. "What do you want?" Patton coughs from how dry his throat is.

 

"I'm here to watch you die." Deceit examines his gloves.

 

"Whatever" Patton mutters. He looks at the chain on his ankle.

 

Deceit sits down. "So how **_isn't_  **Nemo?"

 

"He's better now that you’re out of his head."

 

Deceit chuckles. "Definitely **_not_  **more pitiful then."

 

"Why do you care?"

 

Deceit shrugs. "He **_wasn’t_  **mine before you came along."

 

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

 

"We'll, you are exactly the most suitable partner for him. He was actually quite unhappy with Malice... He does not enjoy rough handling if you have noticed..."

 

"Yeah I notice. You like Malice, don't you?"

 

Deceit grinds his teeth and crosses his legs. " _ **No**._" he admits. Patton smirks, he feels weak and cold but seeing Deceit fluster brought small joy to him. Deceit sees Patton's smirk out of the corner of his eye and he growls. " ** _Don't_  **shut up."Patton snickers Deceit flicks his wrist and Patton's hand flies to his mouth. Deceit leans in and tickles Patton's chin. "Just because I  ** _don't_** like him does mean that I won't do things to you should I get bored." Patton glares at him.

 

Deceit chuckles. " ** _Don't_  **come on. We were **_not_  **the same body. You did **_not_  **fall in love with both of us." Patton rolls his eyes. Deceit pins Patton's arms down. "You know... Usually I don't engage in these acts too often, but Lust has been... Friendly... As of late, so we're all a bit... Frisky..." he removes Patton's hand and kisses him deeply, wrapping his snake tongue around Patton's. He presses Patton into the ground, not letting up. Patton tries to push him off, but he doesn't have the strength for it. Deceit pulls away a moment for breath. " ** _Do_  **pretend like you do miss thissssss." He flicks his tongue over Patton's face with a smirk. Patton spits in his face. Deceit hisses and wipes his face off before capturing Patton in another kisses, straddling his sides and keeping his arms pinned down.

 

Patton bites his tongue. Deceit hisses and knees Patton in the ribs. "AHhh"

 

Deceit puts more pressure on it, grinning at Patton's pain as he tends to his tongue. He finally sits up and off of Patton. "I see why Malice didn't keep you, your spirit's too strong."

 

"Ironic given that I'm dying, maybe you're just weak." Deceit hisses but doesn't move to do any more physical damage. Mentally breaking him wouldn't be much fun, given that he is dying, so he just does the job Malice asked him to.

...

Nico looks around at the foggy surroundings of the subscape, memories pushing their way into his mind of him leading a mind-controlled Roman into this. "Why don't we just sink in?" he asks. 

 

"Because they'll sense our arrival. We need the element of surprise." Nemo replies, stepping carefully as the fog gets thicker. He didn't make as many trips as Virgil. They make it to the other side of the subscape. Nemo draws back a curtain to reveal a mirror. He draws his sword and steps through it and Nico does the same. They enter Terror's room, the younger dark side nowhere in sight. Nemo goes to the door, stance ready as he scans the hall. He nods for Nico to follow and they head down the hall. Nemo stops in front of Malice's door, breath caught. Nico gently places a hand on Nemo's shoulder. Nemo flinches and looks down to see Nico offering a reassuring smile. Nemo smiles back and takes a deep breath. He's about to open the door when he gets an idea. "Hide." he whispers to Nico before knocking loudly on Malice's door and they running to Terror's room, hiding under his bed.

 

Malice opens the door. "What!?" There's no one there. "WHO KNOCKED ON MY DOOR? I SWEAR, COME OUT NOW AND YOUR PUNISHMENT MIGHT BE LIGHTER!" he storms down to the commons.

 

Nemo nods at Nico and makes a dash to Malice's room. Nemo quickly scans the area, gripping his sword tightly to keep him from falling back into those memories. 

 

"He's not here." Nico says.

 

"Keep look-" Nemo's cut off by the sound of heavy footsteps drawing closer to the door. Nemo's frozen in place as Malice appears in the door frame.

 

Malice grins. "Look who's back? And so soon..." 

 

"WHERE IS PATTON!?" Nico shouts, shocking Nemo out of his trance.

 

Malice makes a dismissive gesture. "Out of the way. He was quite fun to play with, however. Much livelier than you ever were, _Nemo_." he sneers.

 

Nemo's knuckles turn white. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU FILTHY MONSTER!?" He cries, wings flying outwards.

 

Malice's eyes follow Nemo's wings, an intrigued look on his face that makes Nemo immediately regret showing off another limb for Malice to 'play' with. "Oh, my _pet_ , he looks absolutely  _stunning_."

 

Nemo lets out a cry as tears blur his vision and he lunges forward. Malice easily grabs a short blade, about the length of his fore arm, and blocks Nemo. He grabs a knife off his belt and makes a stab for Nemo's abdomen just as Nico comes around and blocks him. Nemo flaps and leaps back, getting some space between himself, Nico, and Malice. Nico charges and Malice blocks. Nemo charges and Malice blocks again. He growls and pushes Nemo and Nico away, making a break for his 'toolbox'. He grabs a swinging mace and a pack of throwing knives. 

 

Nemo jumps back, eyes widening at the new weapons. Malice smirks and starts towards him till Nico intercepts him. "NEMO!" Nico shouts and Nemo shakes his head, readying his sword. _'We can't beat Malice. Not right now. But we need to find Patton.'_

 

Nico ducks under the mace and runs around to Malice's back. He makes a stab, but the mace runs into his hand. He drops his sword and screams as Malice draws a throwing knife and barely aims before giving it a small toss. It hits it mark on Nico's ankle as Nico screams again.

 

Suddenly, a rope tightens around Malice's neck and drags him backwards, away from Nico, then up. He coughs and sputters as he struggles against the rope, dropping the mace. His body spins around and he sees Nemo tying the end of the rope down from the pully. He glares at him and grabs one of the knives from his belt, throwing it at Nemo.

 

Nemo dives out of the way. Malice keeps trying, his aim getting worse and worse as his vision gets darker. Soon he runs out of knives and his body goes limp. Nemo pants, gazing up at his tormentor hanging from the ceiling with a look of victory. He grabs a bow and arrow off the wall and draws it back, aiming one long moment at Malice's throat.

 

Nico looks up, wide eyed. "NEMO! WAIT!"

 

Nemo looks at him annoyed. "What!?"

 

"He knows where Patton is!"

 

Nemo looks up at Malice's unconscious form before relenting and resting the bow. He flaps his wings and hovers in front of Malice. He touches his temples and closes his eyes. He finds a memory of Malice's conversation with Deceit. _'We walked right past him.'_ "LET'S GO!" He drops to the ground and grabs his sword. Only then does he notice Nico's face of pain as he clutches his hand. "Nico..."

 

Nico looks up at him sadly. "I'm okay. Well, I'm not. But I'll be fine." he offers him a smile. He grabs his sword with his uninjured right hand and sheaths it. "Where is he?" 

 

"Subscape." Nemo opens the door and finds Terror standing there. "Terror?" Nemo questions softly.

 

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a mix of concern and shock.

 

"We're here to find Patton." Nemo sheaths his sword and extends his hand. "Please. Help us? I'll make sure the dark sides never hurt you again." Nico looks hesitant behind Nemo, Virgil's warning echoing in his mind.

 

"Nemo, Patton is bad, he's worse than the dark sides why would you want to save him? He trapped us here. Here with Malice!"

 

"He didn't mean to. Look, I know what it seems like, but once you get to know him, you'll find out he didn't mean to, it was a mistake. One he mourns over. What you just told me is what Malice told you. What Malice had Deceit tell you. You don't have to listen to those lies anymore! There is a place that is warm and friendly and open just on the other side of the subscape. And Malice wants to invade it. He wants to tear it to the ground. It's a safe haven and Malice is going to destroy it. We have our hardships, but never- ever, do we abuse each other. Please, Terror. I'm begging you. Come with us."

 

"Why didn't he come for me? He came for Virgil, but I wasn't good enough for dad." Tears for in his eyes.

 

"Shh..." Nemo gently pulls him into a hug. "He doesn't know every single one of us. He left me behind too. But I made it out. And now I'm back and I'm offering you freedom." he looks down at Terror. "Do you want to be free?"

 

Terror whips his eyes and nods. He hugs him back. "Do we _have_ to save Patton?"

 

Nemo nods and starts down the hall. A door opens and a shirtless side wearing skin tight leather pants steps out, lazily waving a lace fan. Nemo guides Terror away from the side by his shoulders. "Not today, Lust."

 

Lust simply laughs sweetly. "But I have some fancy things for-"

 

"I said. Not. To. Day." Nemo growls and grips Nico's arm, dragging him away when Nico got distracted by a reflection of Roman in a complementary outfit. He guides them to Terror's room and closes the door, locking it. He nods to the mirror. Nico walks through. Nemo waits for Terror. "I've got your back." he smiles at him.

 

Terror holds his hand. "What if he doesn't like me?"

 

Nemo gently rubs his thumb over Terror's hand. "He'll like you. Don't worry. There aren't many people he doesn't like. And he is gracious in forgiving."

 

He nods "Deceit is guarding him."

 

Nemo tenses. "Okay. Thanks for the heads up." he walks through with Terror, drawing his sword. 

 

Deceit has his hand clenched, Nico's hand over his mouth, frozen in place as tears stream down his face and his body shakes. "DECEIT!" Nemo shouts. Deceit looks over at him and smiles, dropping Nico as the insecure side gasps for air like he's been underwater.

 

"Well this **_is_  **a surprise. I totally **_didn't_  **think you would come." He glares at Terror. "What are you doing here?" Terror hides behind Nemo.

 

Nemo smirks. "You know... Hearing you again is like hearing an old friend." he raises his sword. "But you and I both know that isn't the case..." he shields Terror from Deceit with his wings. "He's leaving. With us. As is Patton. So where is he!?" he demands.

 

Deceit grins and nods to Patton shackled to the wall. He is shirtless showing a body full of bruises, cuts and bite marks. He has a black eye and some of his hair has been ripped out. He breathes heavy try to keep his eyes open. A spark of hope hits him as he sees Nemo but immediately dies. His form flickers slightly as he lays on the cold hard floor. "Isn't it **_not_  **beautiful?" Deceit chuckles.

 

Nemo looks horrified. He makes a break for Patton, as Nico runs towards Deceit, sword raised. Deceit blocks Nico attack he picks him up and throws him hitting Nemo. A cage forms around Patton. " ** _So_  **fast. You want him, you **_don’t_  **have to go through me first."

 

Nemo and Nico hit the ground, Nico letting out a small scream when his hand gets pinned under Nemo. Nemo immediately gets up. "You okay?"

 

Nico gives a small nod, cradling his hand. Nemo stands up and looks at Deceit. He sees Terror standing by himself. He unfurls his wings and flies over, placing himself between Terror and Deceit. "I'm sick of your games, Deceit!"

 

"What games?" he throws a knife at Terror.

 

Nemo grabs Terror and flaps his wings, carrying them up and out of the knives’ path. "You and your little twisted brain games! I'm done. What do you want!?" he continues hovering, holding Terror to himself. He glances at Patton's flickering form nervously. He's been in the subscape too long...

 

"I want control simple complete control, but HE!" He points at Patton. "ALWAYS GETS IN MY WAY! NO MORE he dies tonight." He throws another knife at them.

 

Nemo dodges it. "IF YOU KILL HIM OTHERS WILL ONLY RISE UP AGAINST YOU IN HIS PLACE!"

 

Terror whispers into Nemo ear. "I have an idea" Terror eyes glow a dark purple. Deceit eyes glow dark purple. His stance changes. 

 

"No! You bastard!" Deceit throws a knife at nothing.

 

Nemo grins and looks at Terror. "Good job!" he whispers. He lands and lets Terror go, running over to the cage Patton is in. "Patton!" Patton looks at Nemo he tries to move but just can't. He feels heavy and light at the same time.

 

Nico stumbles over, standing near Terror. "I can't hold him for long." Terror says as his eyes flicker.

 

Nico looks at Deceit. He picks up his sword and walks up behind him, stabbing him through the chest. "That's for keeping Nemo captive for years." he pulls the sword out and stabs him through his side. "That's for branding me the bad guy and helping Depression." he pulls the sword out and stabs him through the stomach. "That is for taking Patton, for taking control of Virgil, for all the shit you put us all through." he buries the sword into the ground. Deceit gasps before his eyes turn dull and lifeless. The cage falls but Patton remains chained.

 

Nemo rushes to Patton's side and grips the chains, focusing all the truthful energy he can into them. Terror goes over to him. "That won't work."

 

Nemo looks up. "Then what will?" he grips Patton's hand. _'Hold on, love...’_

 

"The goal was to break his will to live so he wouldn't be able to escape. So, you need to remind him why he should."

 

Nemo looks down at Patton with a sad gaze. _'Break his will to live. What did Virgil tell me? All those years ago?'_ "Patton, honeybee..." he says gently, carefully stroking Patton's cheek and avoiding his black eye. "It's Nemo... I know you're in a lot of pain right now, that all you want is to die and never come back. But you have to, okay? I need you. I love you so much... I can't imagine life without you. Do you remember nights where we just lied in bed and talked? Giggles and pillow fights? Tears and laughter. Sunshine or rain. We were always there for each other. And I will always be there for you..."

 

"Why do you love me?" He whispers he voice weak.

 

Nemo feels tears escape his eyes at the question he never answered. "Because of who you are. Who you've proven yourself to be. You are strong in more ways than one. You are kind and caring. Tenderhearted. A ball of near endless energy and fun." he smiles and laughs lightly through his tears, remembering how Patton would hop around the commons when he was excited. "I love you. I love you so much, and I'm right here. Please. Can you see me?" He takes Patton's hand and cups it against his face. "Patton. I love you, because I love you. Please, take my love... I'd give it all you..." he sings softly.

 

Patton tilts his head up and looks at Nemo tears in his eyes. He gives a weak smile and nods his head. The chains weakening but not fully gone. "I love you too."

 

Nemo lets out a small sob and rests his forehead against Patton's, gently holding him. "I've got you. I've got you now. We'll get you out of here. We'll go home. I'll help you clean up and we'll have a family movie night with popcorn and hot chocolate and cuddles and anything you want. Stay with me... No... You don't need to run. Stay with me... My blood..." he sings softly through tears.

 

Patton flickers he remembers sing that to Nemo to save him. He can't leave Nemo and the others they need him. He doesn't want to die. The chains disappear. Nemo hugs him closes, shaking. "I love you. Oh, Patton, I love you..."

 

"You should get him out of here." Terror says Patton barely able to stay awake. Nico stays alert, looking around continuously.

 

Nemo nods and carefully picks Patton up. "You're coming with us, right?" he asks, wide eyed.

 

"I can't I'm stuck remember." Nemo frowns. He looks down at Patton in his arms.

 

Patton looks at Nemo then at Terror. He doesn't know who he is, but he knows that he can't be bad if Nemo wants to bring him. He waves him over. He Terror walks closes Patton kisses his head and smiles at him before passing out. His form feeling weightless.

 

Nemo looks at Terror confused, then at Patton's limp body, panicked. Nico places a hand on Nemo's shoulder. Nemo looks at him, fear evident in his eyes. "Get him to his room. I'll take care of Terror." he gives Nemo a warm smile. Nemo smiles and nods before sinking out.

 

Nico turns to Terror. "Well... It seems like Patton gave you permission, so?" he gestures across the subscape. "Once you cross it once, you'll be able to freely move about the mindscape. If you try to sink out now, you'll just reappear in your room. According to Virgil."

 

Terror nods "Is Dad as great as Nemo says?"

 

Nico smiles. "Yes. And more. No words can fully describe him. If you want, I'll walk with you the first time?" His eyes light up. "I could show you mine and Roman's garden!" He coughs. "Well... Maybe later. First we should get you settled in."

 

Terror takes Nico hand "I would like that. Thank you."

 

Nico smiles and gives a short description of each of the light sides. Well, except Roman. Roman he gushes about till their almost out of the imagination. He sees the mirror in the distance. "Stay behind me. He doesn't mean to, but sometimes when Roman gets protective, he ignores reason. And try to not let his 'teasing' get to you. He gave Virgil and Nemo a hell of a time when they first showed up too."

 

Terror nods and hides behind Nico. "I'm scared what if they really don't like me? What if Dad sends me back?" He grips Nico hand.

 

Nico gives him a reassuring squeeze. "It will be a bit awkward at first, it was for me, but I highly doubt anyone will dislike you or that Patton will send you back. Are you ready?" Terror takes a deep breath and nods. Nico lets go of Terror's hand and steps through the mirror.


	8. Aftermath

Roman sits on his bed tapping his foot. He looks up to see Nico. "NICO!" He jumps up and pulls him into a hug. Terror comes in and stays behind Nico. Nico hugs Roman tightly, making a small noise of pain from putting pressure on his injured hand. He pulls back a bit and kisses Roman's cheek. "Where's Nemo? Did you find Patton? His room start to disappear I didn't know what to do."

 

"Shh, Ro. It's okay. They're fine. Nemo took Patton to Patton's room. They're alive. Patton is... Injured, but alive. In the meantime, there's someone I'd like you to meet. With a handshake, not your katana." Nico gives him a playful glare before poking his stomach. He steps aside. "Roman, this is Terror. Terror, this is Roman." he watches Roman closely to make sure he doesn't make any threatening moves.

 

Terror nervously smiles at him. "This is the guy that gave Patton and Thomas nightmares? What is he doing here?" Terror takes a step backwards.

 

"Malice forced him to give Patton nightmares. Nemo brought him. Patton gave him permission to leave the dark side before he and Nemo left." Nico leaves out Patton passing out to avoid Roman doing something irrational.

 

Roman glares at Terror "You better not cause any trouble." Terror nods his head quickly and grabs Nico hand feeling safer near him. Roman glares harder.

 

Nico sighs. "Romannnnnn!" he says exasperated. "He's fine. Besides, I think Nemo's adopted him."

 

Roman raises an eyebrow. "Adopted him?"

 

Nico chuckles. "Patton's rubbing off on him." He frowns a moment. "Where's Logan and Virgil?"

 

"In Logan's room. Virgil hasn't woken up yet but when he does, he's going to be in so much trouble." Terror squeezes Nico hand.

 

Nico glances down at Terror. He looks back at Roman and kisses his cheek. "I'm going to get Terror and myself some food, probably bring some up for Nemo too. Care to join?"

 

"Yes, you are not leaving my sight. You need to tell me everything." Roman follows them downstairs.

 

Nico laughs. "Well... It... Was a lot more intense than the adventures I've been on with you..." he thinks over what exactly to say. "We got there and looked for Patton in Malice's room. Malice trapped us in there and- OH! SHIT! OW!" Nico recoils from placing his hand on the rail. "Umm... My hand... May have gotten smashed... By a mace... Heh. I forgot... Ow."

 

Roman looks at his hand. "Let's get you to Logan." Nico winces and nods, going back up the stairs and following Roman to Logan's room.

 

Roman doesn't knock as he swings the door open. "Logan, we need you!" 

 

Logan looks up from Virgil. "What's wrong? What happened?"

 

"Umm... My- ow. Hand got smashed by a mace." Nico walks in, trying to keep pace with Roman.

 

He glances at Virgil still unconscious on the bed. "We've been gone at least an hour, right?"

 

Logan gets out of bed Roman handing him a med kit. "Yes, he should wake up soon." Logan opens it. "Give me your hand." Terror stands at the doorway.

 

Nico sits down and gives Logan his left hand. "Oh. And I got a knife to the ankle. I'm okay though." he offers a smile. He glances back at Terror. "You don't have to stay over there, you know. You can join us." He smiles at him gently.

 

"I'll look at it after I wrap your hand." He looks up at Terror. "Who are you?" 

 

"T-Terror. I'm really sorry for what I did." He stays at the doorway. Logan looks back at Nico.

 

"He was the one giving Patton nightmares. Malice forced him." Nico fills in.

 

Virgil groans. "L-Lo?"

 

"Virgil I'm a little busy right now." He continues to wrap Nico hand. "Is he going to cause any trouble?"

 

Nico winces as Logan pulls a bit to harsh on the gauze. He shakes his head. "No. Both Nemo and Patton trust him."

 

Virgil rolls over and rubs his head against Logan's pillow. "W-Who?" he blinks. "Wait... Where... PATTON!" He screams and shoots up out of the bed. He looks around the room, eyes locking with Terror.

 

"Virgil calm down." Logan beg still wrapping. "How is Patton?"

 

"What!?" Virgil snaps his attention back to Logan. "P-Pat... I-"

 

"We know, and we got him back. It's okay. Breathe." Nico says.

 

Virgil nods and takes a deep breath. And then he starts crying. "I betrayed him... I betrayed Patton... I handed him right to them..." Terror goes over and sits on the bed. He opens his arm let Virgil come to him if he wants. Logan would go over, but he's not done with Nico now looking at his ankle. Virgil scurries away from Terror. He tries to move as close to Logan as he can. "I'm sorry- I'm sorry!" he gives up on getting Logan's attention and collapses on the bed, breaths coming faster and shallower. 

 

Nico looks at him, concerned. "Hey... Shh... Virgil, it's okay. No one blames you."

 

"P-Pat..."

 

"Is safe. Nemo and I got him back." Virgil doesn't look up from having the blankets firmly placed against his face. "Virgil... I need you to breathe..." Nico warns.

 

Virgil shakes his head. "T-Terror..." he looks up to double check that he wasn't hallucinating. It takes a moment of tears sliding down his face before he screams. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

 

Terror gets scared as he jumps out of bed and runs to Nico hiding behind him. "Patton brought me up. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Logan does a sloppy job but doesn't care as he gets up and makes his way to Virgil.

 

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD PATTON BRING YOU BACK!? YOU'RE THE REASON HE WAS THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" _'No, he's not. I brought Patton. It's my fault.'_ Nico holds Terror.

  
Terror starts crying "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Logan puts a hand on Virgil shoulder looking at him with concern. Nico rubs Terror's back with his good hand, looking at Logan.

 

Virgil breathes heavily before he starts crying again."No. No. I'm lying. It wasn't- not your fault..."

 

Logan sits on the bed wrapping his arms around Virgil. "Shh breathe" Virgil takes a deep breath, holds it, then lets it out slowly.

 

Roman glares at him. "How could he do it? Why?" He had to know, he needs to know why Virgil would betray Patton. "Why? Why did you do it? We trusted you!" Roman felt tears form in his eyes. 

 

Logan glared at Roman. "Roman leave now!"

 

Virgil cries harder. His heart beats unsteady. "NO!" he screams. "HE'S RIGHT! I BETRAYED PATTON! I BETRAYED ALL OF YOU! I SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE!" he tries to squirm out of Logan’s hold so he can sink out.

 

Nico holds Terror tight. "Roman. Come on." he picks Terror up and winces under his weight.

 

Logan holds him tight. "Virgil stop, calm down please."

 

"I want to know why!" 

 

"BECAUSE I CONVINCED HIM! I TOLD HIM TO BETRAY PATTON!"

 

"He... He asked for pain..." Virgil sniffles looking up. "He... He begged me to punish him..." Nico holds Terror tighter.

 

"Everyone out" Logan holds Virgil massaging his head. "Shh just breathe." Virgil gasps. Usually he can relax under Logan's touch within a matter of seconds. This time, he's caught between trying to calm down and forgetting how to breath at least five times, ending in him coughing and sputtering until Logan helps him get oxygen back in his lungs. Logan rubs his back and rocks him. He waits for Virgil to calm down. Virgil feels light headed and leans an against Logan eventually he calms down and sighs. "Patton is alive that is all that matters. We will work everything else out later." Logan rock Virgil back and forth before lying each other down on the bed. Virgil stays silent and curls into Logan.

… 

Nico sinks out to the kitchen and sets Terror on a bar stool. "Shh... Breathe..."

 

"I hurt Virgil, Virgil going to get kick out now because of me." He hiccups. "He's right I shouldn't be here."

 

Nico shakes his head. "No. You're not going to get kicked out. That's not how we work. We are a family. You are family now. We don't just kick each other out, we work things out." he looks over as Roman rises up.

 

"Alright I want the full story here. What did you to do Virgil?" He glares at Terror. 

 

"Virgil came to see me, he wanted me to give him nightmares instead of Patton. I told him no and then I convinced him that Patton needed to be stopped." He wipes at his tears "I'M SORRY" 

 

"Shh... Hey, it's okay. It's understandable from your perspective. That's why Nemo was tryin to tell you otherwise." Nico gives Roman a tense look. Nico looks at the clock. It's almost midnight. He sighs. He hasn't eaten anything since a late lunch.

 

"It's scary down there, I hated it. I wanted out so badly. I didn't want Virgil or Nemo to suffer." Terror continues to wipe at his eyes. 

 

Nico pets Terror's hair. "I know... Shh... It's gonna be okay. We'll figure it out later. For now, just know that it's not your fault. You were lied to and given insufficient facts. You did what you thought was best from the evidence you had." he gives Terror a squeeze. "Are you hungry? I'm sure there's leftovers..."

 

Terror nods "I haven't eaten in two days."

 

Nico looks down at him, shocked. But then again, maybe he shouldn't be. "Stay here." he carefully lifts Terror off his lap and sits him on the stool. He moves to the fridge, fumbling with serving four plates. "Love? Can you help me please?" he gives Roman puppy eyes.

 

Roman sighs "Fine I'll help feed the _Terror_ ble kid." Terror shrinks onto himself. He rests his head on the counter.

 

"It's fine you don't have to feed me..."

 

Nico gently smacks Roman's arm. "He's joking. It's how he copes with stress." he pets Terror's hair, ignoring Roman's offended princey noises. "He comes up with the most ridiculous nicknames for everyone." he winks at Roman. "Logan is specs. Virgil is jack smellington." he smiles at the memories. "What was Patton and Nemo? Flying fish?"

 

"Puff ball and sushi" Roman smirks at Nico.

 

Terror nods "It's fine really I don't want to be any more of a burden."

 

"Shush. You're fine. Look at me." Nico gently tilts Terror's chin up. "You're family now. And we're going to treat you as such." he offers him a warm smile. Terror smiles back at him. Roman sits a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in front of Terror. Terror looks at it then back at Nico his face asking for permission to eat. Nico nods and gives Terror some space. "What would you like to drink? Water? Orange juice? Logan's crofters..."

 

"Crofters?" He looks confused.

 

Nico laughs. "The only jelly!"

 

"I put in my belly" Roman finishes.

 

Nico giggles. "Did you use the crofters in the sandwich?"

 

"Yup" Roman nods for Terror to eat. Terror looks at the sandwich. For some reason thinking it's going to explode or something. He slowly picks it up and takes a bite. His face lights up. The jelly is so sweet, and the bread is so soft. The peanut butter is creamy. He could cry over this sandwich. The takes a second and third bite of it moaning at how good this sandwich is. "Wow calm down it's just a sandwich." Roman chuckles.

 

Nico smiles at him sadly. "We have more food if you're still hungry." he says, noting how quickly Terror is finishing it. Terror nods excitedly he finishes the sandwich. "I've always wanted to try ice cream and Pizza! What about Spaghetti?"

 

Nico grins. "I think we have some spaghetti. It's Nemo's favorite, along with shrimp."

 

Terror gasps "I've never had shrimp before."

 

"Well then, you’re in luck! Roman dear, let us prepare a banquet for the newest member of our fam-I-L-Y!" Nico says dramatically. "A taste of every dish it is!"

 

Roman smiles as he gets to work. Soon small dishes of shrimp, spaghetti, and potato casserole slide in front of Terror. Terror looks at it in awe "I can really eat it?"

 

Nico giggles. "Of course! Just try to not eat it too fast. I don't want you getting sick." he winks.

 

Terror could actually cry. He nods and takes a bite of the shrimp spaghetti first. "I LOVE IT!" He beams. Nico makes an excited squeal. He just might end up adopting Terror before Nemo does.

 

Terror moves onto the casserole he takes a bite and hums. "I like this too!" He continues to eat it.

 

Nico looks at Roman and smiles. Though, now he's even more hungry then when they first came down. He wraps his hands over Roman's arm and lays his head on Roman's shoulder. "Ro, my Prince... Would my love be willing to get his sunshine some sustenance?" he places a hand to his fore head, sighing dramatically.

 

Roman laughs and gets up going to the kitchen once again. "You own me big time." He calls out. Terror finishes and pulls Nico into a hug. 

 

"Thank you"

 

Nico nods and rubs his back. "Of course." he wants to say 'I love you' but he isn't sure how Terror or Roman would take it, settles for "I care about you. If you need anything, let me know."

 

Terror nods "You’re the nicest person I've have ever met." He curls up into Nico lap.

 

Nico smiles sadly and pets Terror's hair. "I hope you get to know all of us that way. Forgive us if we're tired or short tempered, a lot of things have happened without much of a break and everyone is wearing thin..."Terror nods, he yawns and rest his head on Nico chest. Nico closes his eyes and holds Terror close, vowing to himself to protect him from anything or anyone that even thinks about harming him. "You can sleep if you want..."

 

"You promise nothing bad is going to happened?"

 

"I promise. I will protect you with my life if need be."

 

Terror holds onto him as he falls asleep. Roman comes back out with some spaghetti and shrimp. "You sure Nemo is the one who adopted him?" He chuckles.

 

Nico smiles sheepishly. "I mean... Maybe?" he gratefully takes the spaghetti and shrimp from Roman. "Thanks." He pets Terror's hair once more before eating, careful to not spill it on the sleeping side. "He's not a bad kid... Just scared..."

 

"He's a lot more open than Virgil and Nemo were when they came over. He has also seems to grow attached to you." Roman shrugs "He needs a place to sleep."

 

"Yeah..." Nico thinks a moment. "What of the three of us... Just sleep in the commons for tonight?"

 

"Alright that can work." 

 

Nico quickly finishes his dinner before moving Terror and laying him down on the couch. He drapes a blanket over him before taking up position on the other half of the couch, leaving room for Roman. Roman looks at the couch he shakes his head and snaps his fingers. The couch becomes bigger and he crawls in next to Nico. He kisses his cheek. "Love you sunshine."

 

Nemo smiles and purrs. "Love you too, my prince." he closes his eyes and falls asleep quickly, the long and eventful day finally getting the better of his desire to stay awake and guard Terror. Besides, Roman is there. His love will protect them both.  
  
...

Nemo tried to fall asleep that night, but he just couldn't. He double checked Patton multiple times until he was certain Patton was stable. He paced around the room for almost 20 minutes. It was nearing 4 am and he was still awake. He spies his notebook on Patton's dresser and sighs. He picks it up and walks downstairs, finding Nico, Roman, and Terror all asleep on the couch. He smiles, making a mental note to thank them later for taking care of Terror. He goes into the kitchen and sets a pot of coffee, then starts writing.

 

A couple hours later Terror wakes up. A first he doesn't know where he is until he remembers that he's on the light side being cuddled by Nico. He thought it was just a dream, but it seems to be true. This is where he is now. He smiles and crawls out from Nico and Roman. He sees a light in the kitchen and heads over. He sticks his head around to corner and sees Nemo there. Nemo sips his second cup of coffee, intently focused on the paper in front of him as he writes frantically, hand unable to keep up with the stream of ideas from his mind. His wings curl around him, not noticing Terror peaking from around the corner.  _'He looks busy'_ Terror walks away. He sees the stairs and decides to go exploring. He walks up the stairs and looks at each of the door he stops at one light blue door. Terror opens the door and sees Patton sleeping in his bed. He doesn't know why but he crawls into bed and hugs Patton falling back to sleep. 

 

Nemo glances at the clock. _'6 am.'_ He thinks. The others probably won't be awake soon, it was a long, stressful day for everyone. He closes his notebook and puts his mug in the sink. He decides to check on Patton and try to at least get an hour or two of sleep. He heads up stairs and glances back at the couch only to find just Roman and Nico there. Panic floods him as he looks around but doesn't see the young dark side anywhere. He goes to Patton's room to drop off his notebook and go searching when he sees Terror and Patton fast asleep on the bed. He sighs and sets the notebook down on the dresser and quietly coming over and carefully sitting on the edge of the bed. He gently strokes Patton's bangs out of his face, then Terror's.

 

Terror eyes shoot open he looks at Nemo before sitting up. "I'm sorry please don't hurt me!" 

 

Nemo pulls back. "Shh! Hey! It's okay! I was just brushing your hair out of your face." _'Dang it. I forgot, I have to be slow with him...'_ "I'm not going to hurt you." he rests his hands in his lap.

 

Terror starts to calm down. "You promise?"

 

Nemo nods. "I promise." he says, the words holding a comforting weight to them. "You're safe now."

 

"Are you mad at Virgil?" He mumbles.

 

Nemo sighs and his gaze drifts over Patton's still battered form. "I guess. There really isn't any other way to put it." he dryly laughs. "And he's the one who told me to not trust dark sides. Never thought that would apply to himself, now did he?" he bites his tongue. "Probably... Shouldn't have said that. Sorry."

 

"I talked him into doing it. He came to me wanting me to stop giving Patton nightmares but in the end,  I convince him to betray Patton instead. So, it's not his fault! He feels really bad about it so punish me instead." 

 

Nemo looks at him sadly. "We don't do that here. Punishment. The guilt is its own punishment. We help each other learn from our mistakes." He sighs and looks up at the ceiling. "Thank you for telling me. I... Have the information I need now to discuss with and comfort him."

 

"Virgil also mention something about Patton asking him to punish him?"

 

Nemo looks at Terror in shock then despair. He looks down at Patton and bites his lip to hold back tears as he carefully strokes Patton's cheek. "Is that why you ran away from me?" he whispers, not expecting a response.

 

"I'm sorry that I cause all of this."

 

"No. You were simply a pawn. I'm not letting you take any blame for this. So, stop talking bad about yourself or I'm going to physically fight you." Nemo says in a ridiculous voice and winks to show he's joking.

 

He takes a second to process the joke and relaxes. He leans onto Nemo. "Why did you bring me back? You could have just left me there."

 

"I know. But I wanted you to have a second chance. I saw more in you than just what Malice and the others taught you. You were different, like me and Virgil."

  
"If I'm like you and Virgil why did it take so long?"

 

Nemo hesitates. "I don't know... It took me twenty years to get out... Virgil was around since teenage, so about ten... Fifteen years? And you?"

 

"Just a little bit after Virgil, a month after."

 

Nemo nods and turns to wrap Terror in a hug. "I'm sorry we couldn't get to you sooner." he says gently. He combs Terror's hair.

 

Terror leans in the touch. "No one ever holds me like this. It's nice. Nico and Roman gave me food yesterday. It was magical."

 

Nemo smiles. "Good. I'm sure they've already said this but if you need or want anything, let us know."

 

Terror nods "Just hold me." he falls back to sleep. Nemo holds him and lays them down. He shifts a bit to find a comfortable position with Terror on one side of him and Patton on the other. He stays awake a moment longer, making sure their okay before finally closing his eyes.  
  
...

Logan wakes up holding Virgil. He knows he is still upset about what happened, so he wants to enjoy this quite time where Virgil is peaceful. He massages his head. Virgil tosses and turns in his sleep. Eventually, the amount of movement wakes him. He blinks, looking at Logan's ceiling, trying to remember what happened. Then he does. His stomach twists into a knot and he closes his eyes and buries his face into Logan, only then realizing the other was awake. "I'm going back to sleep." he mumbles, but his mind says otherwise as it starts racing.

 

"Shh breath your safe in here. You can sleep if you want." Logan assures.

 

Virgil rubs his cheek against Logan and grips his tie between his fingers. _'Patton's going to hate me. Nemo's going to kill me. He's already replaced me with Terror. Is Terror replacing me? I don't deserve to be here. I should still be trapped in the dark side. I really am a dark side....'_

 

"Shhh, Patton doesn't hate you, it's Patton he doesn't hate anyone. We did not replace you with Terror. Nemo just wanted to save him from the dark sides. You are not a dark side."

 

Virgil shakes. "But what if I am? I brought Patton right to them with hardly any hesitation. I wasn't possessed or mind controlled. That was me. That was my choice. I choose to lead Patton to a place I knew would end in agony and death for him."

 

"Patton killed me, Patton trap you, Nemo, and Terror in the dark side, is Patton a dark side?"

 

Virgil stays quiet. _'What if he is? What if we all are? What if the light side is just some cruel mind game of Deceit's? What if Logan isn't real? WHAT IF LOGAN ISN'T REAL!?'_ He thinks and grips Logan hard.

 

"Virgil breathe, I am real. My point is Patton isn't a dark side because he feels remorse. He feels bad about it. You feel bad about it. Deceit, Malice wouldn't feel remorse for their actions. That is what makes them dark sides. You don't want to hurt us. You made a mistake."

 

Virgil takes a deep breath and nods. "And Terror? He gave me nightmares to the point where I hated waking up and questioning what was real. I wanted the pain to be real, so I could have something to hold onto. You think he deserves the same treatment?"

 

"That is something we will talk about later. I just want you to breath."

 

"I'm fine." Virgil snaps and tries to push Logan away.

 

Logan pulls him back in. "Virgil please." Virgil fights against Logan's hold, fight or flight kicking in. "Virgil please calm down I don't want to lose you." He tries to hold him down. Virgil fights harder, letting out a frustrated scream. "Virgil calm down." Logan begs he doesn't know what to do.

 

Nemo wakes from his light sleep when he hears the scream. He sits up and gently pushes Terror and Patton off of him before going to Logan's room. He peaks his head in and sees Logan trying to keep Virgil down as the anxious side thrashes about. He races in. "Virgil. Look at me." Virgil stops a moment and meets Nemo's eyes. "Breathe." Nemo commands. Virgil takes one breath and stays silent and still a moment. Then he screams again.

 

"He thinks you’re going to kill him."

 

Nemo closes and locks the door, then standing in front of it. He looks at Logan. "Why-" Virgil screams again. "Let him go. We'll talk about this later. He's in fight or flight and being pinned down at the moment with no ability to do either and it's stressing him more."

 

Logan nods and lets him go. "He feels like he betrayed Patton so you’re going to kill him for it." Virgil scrambles away, falling off the bed. He whimpers and crawls to the back corner of the room, away from Nemo and Logan. He draws his knees up and rocks himself, small sobs shaking his body.

 

Nemo sighs. "Terror told me-" he hears Virgil stop breathing. He looks over and sees Virgil completely still. "Virgil." Virgil flinches and starts breathing and rocking himself again. Nemo looks around and spies Logan's tie. "Mind if I?" he holds out his palm. "He needs a reminder he's not alone, but we can't really interact with him right now or he'll just shut down even more." Logan nods and gives him his tie. Nemo takes it and goes over to places it near Virgil, slowly pushing it closer to him till it's an arm’s length away. He leaves and goes back to sit with Logan on the bed, backs turned to Virgil. When he glances back, he sees Virgil's taken the tie and wrapped it around his hand, rubbing his tear stained face on it. "Just... Treat him like a horse. He'll feel safer if he's not the center of attention, so just keep your back turned to him. Pretend he's not there or the least interesting thing in the world till he calms down." he pulls out his phone and texts Logan. 'Let's discuss what happened here so Virgil doesn't hear.'

 

Logan reads the message and nods. 'So, what do you know?'

 

‘Terror said Virgil came to him asking him to stop giving Patton nightmares. Instead, Terror convinced Virgil to bring Patton to them.’

 

'Virgil says that Patton begged him to punish him. There was a time after Patton woke up from his nightmare where Virgil was missing. That could have been the time when he visited Terror.'

 

Nemo nods. ‘Seems like it. Patton’s stable for now.’

 

'Does he need any medical assistance? How bad was he hurt?'

 

Nemo hesitates. He glances at Virgil and sees him still curled up in the corner. ‘He seems okay, but a second opinion wouldn’t hurt. Mostly flesh wounds, cuts, bruises, a black eye, but as far as I could find, no broken bones.’

 

Logan nods 'What is the story on Terror? Wait he was cut? but Patton can't be hurt. Did he burn him?'

 

Nemo’s eyes widen. ‘I... didn’t see burns...’

 

'I'll have to look into it. Maybe it had something to do with Patton state of mind that causes him to be hurt.'

 

Nemo nods slowly. ‘He wanted pain... We found Terror as we were leaving Malice’s room. I promised him freedom and safety. I told him Deceit and Malice have been lying to him, that Patton isn’t bad, he just made a mistake in putting some of us in the dark side. He agreed to come with us and helped Nico kill Deceit while I tried to free Patton. Patton kissed his forehead before passing out, I guess giving him permission to leave the dark side...’

 

'Seems like it, Virgil doesn't like Terror, he says Terror gave him nightmares questioning what's real or not. He believes that Terror is going to replace him. Virgil doesn't believe that he belongs up here.'

 

Nemo nods. ‘They lasted for days. Virgil was so shaken when I saw him again, I couldn’t even get near him for a few hours...’

 

'Do you think it's wise to have him up here. Are you certain he won't cause trouble?'

 

Nemo looks Logan in the eyes softly before typing. ‘I am certain. Virgil has trust issues- for good reason, but I am certain Terror belongs here, that he deserves a second chance. He did what he had to survive. Virgil isn’t going to like it, I wouldn’t be surprised if he shuns him for a good while, but I hope eventually he’ll come around.’

 

'Ok I'll trust you. Thank you, for saving Patton.'

 

Nemo closes his eyes and holds his phone to his chest, biting his lip to hold back tears. He types. ‘I didn’t get to kill Malice... He didn’t pay...’

 

Logan rubs his back. 'We got Patton back that is all that matters. Malice would just come back anyway. It wouldn't solve anything.'

 

Nemo’s grip tightens on his phone. ‘I want him to pay...’ he thinks.

 

"Nemo breathe." Logan whispers

 

“I am.” He whispers back.

 

'Sorry I'm just on edge with Virgil panicking behind me and Patton in the state that he is in I don't want another emotional outburst.'

 

‘I know.’ Nemo sighs. ‘One thing after another, eh?’

 

'We'll get a break one of these days.' Logan chuckles.

 

Nemo rests his head on his knees, fighting his eyes closing. He glances behind them. ‘You can try approaching him now. Just sit on the floor and if he looks ready to bolt, stop moving. Look down at your phone and act like you're ignoring him if necessary.’ Logan nods and slowly stands up. He moves 3 feet away from Virgil. Virgil looks up at him from beneath his bangs but doesn’t move. ‘Talk to him.’ Nemo texts.

 

"Remember our picnic date under the stars?" Logan sits on the ground 2 feet away. "I brought my telescope and I show you the constellations." Virgil draws his knees further away from Logan and gives a small nod, curling into himself as much as he can. "You cooked me some steak and I was so happy that you said I looked like a child in Christmas." Virgil smiles fondly looking down at the ground, remembering Logan’s giddy laughter. "It got cold, so we share a blanket and he cuddle all night. We fell asleep under the stars. You saw a shooting star and you wish that every night could be like this one. Just you and me under the stairs as I nerd out about stars."

 

Virgil giggles a bit and relaxes. He looks up at Logan and smiles softly. “I remember.”

 

"The best part was seeing your face when the fire flies show up. I could watch the joy on your face for hours. You even managed to catch one."

 

Virgil smiles wide and slowly crawls towards Logan. “I named it Loberry.” He giggles. He settles in Logan’s lap and sighs.

 

Logan smiles and massages his head. "Yes, indeed you did. I love you."

 

“I love you too... Sorry about that...” Virgil closes his eyes and purrs under Logan’s touch.

 

"Shh let me just hold you." Logan moves down and massages his shoulders.

 

Virgil hums and relaxes. “‘s Nemo still here?”

 

“Yeah. I’m here.” Nemo answers, still sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

“Tell T- tell... him I said I’m glad he’s out. And that I’m sorry I may not be around...” Virgil says sadly. “I... it might take me a while...”

 

"Take all the time you need." Logan assures as he continues to massage him.

 

“Will do.” Nemo says before sliding off the bed and heading back to Patton’s room. He quietly enters and closes the door. He goes to the bed and checks Patton again before carefully crawling onto it, exhaustion overtaking his limbs. He lifts his wings to avoid smacking Terror in the face as he lays down between Terror and Patton once again. He gazes at Terror and smiles, laying a wing over him as a blanket. Terror sighs and moves closer to Nemo. Nemo scratches Terror’s head as his eyes slide closed and he’s out before he even knows it.

...  
  
“I want to be friendly to him... but... every time I even hear his name I... I can only remember... _that_.” Virgil picks at the carpet.

 

"I understand that trauma can be hard to get pass. You've been through a lot."

 

“I don’t get it. Nemo went through more than I did, yet somehow he’s still able to forgive? He still had sympathy for Terror, for a lot of the younger dark sides. Why can’t I be as strong as him? Why am I always the weakest no matter if I’m in the light or dark side!?"

 

"You can't compare yourself to everyone else. You take things harder than the rest of us. I still don't understand emotions. I hate that I can't understand something that everyone else can, but you can't let that stop you."

 

Virgil takes a deep breath and nods. "I know..." He continues picking at the carpet.

 

"We'll get through this I promise."

 

Virgil stays silent a moment. "Is Patton okay?" he asks quietly.

 

"Nemo says Patton is ok. He will be back on his feet before you know it."

 

"He's sugar coating."

 

"I'll check on Patton later. Once I look at him, I'll give you a non-sugar-coating version."

 

Virgil nods. "Thank you." He closes his eyes. "Are you hungry?"

 

"Yes, you want me to bring some food up here?"

 

"No. I need to move. I'm getting stir crazy now..."

 

"Ok let's go then." Logan stands up and offers his hand. Virgil smiles at him and takes his hand, standing as well. He follows Logan downstairs.

 

Roman was setting the table for breakfast. "Good morning Logan and Virgil."

 

Virgil stays close to Logan, avoiding Roman's eyes. "Morning..."

 

Nico is finishing up cooking in the kitchen. He turns and sees Logan and Virgil. "Oh! There you are! Do you know if Terror and Nemo are up?"

 

"I haven't seen Terror all morning. Nemo was up but he looked exhausted, so he might have gone back to bed."

 

Nico nods. "I woke up and Terror wasn't with me and Roman, so I looked around and found him with Nemo and Patton in Patton's room. Speaking of which... When do you think Patton will wake?" Virgil tries to keep calm. He pulls up his phone to distract himself from the conversation.

 

"I have yet to see Patton with my own eyes so it's hard to tell."

 

Nico nods and brings the food out before sitting down a bit clumsily because of his hand. "How are you feeling?" he asks Virgil.

 

Virgil looks up from his phone, hesitating slightly before answering. "Okay." he says, looking back down.

 

Logan sits down and serves himself. Roman sits down and does the same thing. Logan gives him a look as to say, _'Don't say anything stupid'_. Roman nods and starts eating.

 

Virgil doesn't serve himself much. Nico gives Virgil a curious look which Virgil pretends to not see. He sighs and serves himself. Logan gives him a sad look but doesn't want to force him into anything right now.

 

Virgil pokes at his food, the silence becoming unbearable. "So?" he says, gaining everyone's attention.

 

"So, what?" Roman asked. Logan giving him warning glares.

 

"Please. I know what you think of me. Just say it, the silence is too much."

 

"What do you mean?" Roman asked. He really doesn't want to upset Virgil, but he is making it hard.

 

"Don't play dumb, Roman. Just spit it out. Healthier to get it out then keep it bottled up inside, right?" _'Just tell me what I already know.'_ Virgil crosses his arms. Nico looks at Roman and places a hand over his.

 

"Virgil you made a mistake, frankly you made the same mistake Patton did all those years ago. What do you want me to say?"

 

Virgil looks stunned for a moment. "That you hate me. That I am a dark side. I always have been. Patton could never love me again. None of you could. I deserve pain. I deserve everything Patton went through and more." he closes his eyes, fist shaking around his fork.

 

"Now you sound like Patton. Virgil we are not going to hurt you and Patton loves you. I don't think you’re a dark side and I don't hate you."

 

"WHY!?" Virgil screams. Nico recoils into his cloak at the sudden loudness.

 

"Because we are not dark side! We are not going to beat you! Patton went to you because he knew you would give him what he wanted. Tell me, did Patton deserve what he got? Did Patton deserve to die forever?"

 

 _'Because he knew you'd give him what he wanted.'_ Was that really what Patton thought coming to him? Is that the reputation he has? "YOU'RE ASKING ME THAT WHILE YOU HARBOR THE ONE WHO CONVINCED ME HE DID!" Virgil tries to rile Roman up. _'Can Pride just punch me? At least once? That'd be wonderful. Thanks.'_

 

"Hey, I didn't ask for Terror to be here, Nemo brought him." Virgil doesn't know why, but somehow his fork ends up flying at Roman's face. Roman catches it in the air is eyes turn bright red. "THAT'S IT YOU WANT TO GO!?" He throws the fork down and he jumps the table pushing Virgil down to the ground. 

 

"ROMAN!" Logan tries to pull Roman off of Virgil as he gets ready to punch him. Nico grabs Roman's hand but isn't strong enough as Roman's fist collides with Virgil's face.

 

Virgil gasps, the familiar sensation of pain quieting his racing mind. _'More. Need more pain. Deserve more pain.'_

 

"ROMAN STOP IT!" Logan cries out.

 

"You know how the saying goes Like father like son." Roman gets ready to punch him again.

 

Virgil simply closes his eyes. "I guess so..." he mumbles.

 

"ROMAN!" Nico screams.

 

"You make one god damn mistake and you two believe that you need to be punch in the face to feel better. Well Virgil DO YOU FEEL BETTER NOW!" He punches him again. "IS THIS WHAT PATTON FELT LIKE? WHEN HE WAS GETTING WHO KNOWS WHAT?" He punches Virgil again. "THIS DOESN"T MAKE WHAT YOU DID RIGHT!" Tears form in his eyes. 

 

"ROMAN PLEASE GOD STOP" Logan begged.

 

Virgil gasps and cries. "N-No... I... Deserve... More..."


	9. Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bitch to post because the site kept crashing every time i tried to post it. IDKW maybe it's my internet. Anyway sorry if the formating was off at the beginning but it should be fix now. (It literally crash in trying to add this note.)-Terra
> 
> Violence/Beating Trigger Warning -Space

Nemo hears distant screaming from his sleep. He can't tell if he's dreaming or not. He slowly wakes up and continues to hear them. He sits up and leaps off the bed, running downstairs. He sees Virgil pinned under Roman whose eyes are blood red, Logan and Nico desperately trying to hold Roman back, but failing miserably. Logan tries to pull him off, but he can't. He tries to hit him in the head instead. Roman snaps his head towards Logan. He gives him a left hook breaking his glasses Logan hits the ground out cold. 

 

"ROMAN!" Nico throws himself between Roman and Logan and Virgil. Nemo races down and joins Nico in being a barrier.

 

Virgil sees Logan on the ground, glasses broken, and he cries. _'Now Logan is hurt because of you. Everyone is going to get hurt because of you.'_

 

"What happened!?" Nemo asks Nico.

 

"Pride." Nico says, voice shaking. He's not sure if his hand can take any strain. But maybe...

 

Roman locks eyes back on Virgil. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT! IF YOU JUST LISTEN TO REASON FOR ONE GOD DAMN SECOND PATTON WOULDN"T HAVE....wouldn't have..." His voice shakes he tries to get to Virgil.

 

Nico blocks him. Nemo moves closer as well. Virgil slowly sits up on his elbows. His head really hurts now, and he can barely focus on Roman. "Wouldn't have what?" he's barely able to muster a hint of sass to his tone.

 

"I DON"T EVEN KNOW! I COULDN"T SAVE HIM! HE COULD HAVE DIED AND THERE WAS NOTHING I COULD DO ABOUT IT! ALL BECAUSE YOU WANT REVENGE!" He tries to get pass Nico and Nemo.

 

They block his every move. Virgil stands shakily. Nemo looks behind him and gives Virgil a warning look. Virgil ignores him. "Oh, I'm sorry, _your majesty_ that you didn't get the chance to be the hero. WELL YOU KNOW WHAT!? THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS HEROES! ONLY VILLAINS AND SURVIVORS. SO, WHAT ARE YOU!? YOU'RE NO HERO! NO PRINCE! YOU'VE NEVER HAD A SINGLE HARDSHIP YOUR ENTIRE LIFE! SO, YOU MUST BE THE VILLAIN THEN!" Screaming makes his head throb and his vision blur, but he ignores it.

 

"Roman... Please..." Nemo begs. He really doesn't want Terror to see this.

 

"He can't hear you. That's only Pride." Nico says.

 

Roman eyes glow brightly as he grabs Nico and Nemo heads and smash them together. In their dizziness Roman stands and tackles Virgil to the ground again and continues to beat on him. "I"M NO GOD DAMN VILLAIN! YOU WANT TO BE THE BAD GUY SO MUCH? YOU WANT ME TO HATE YOU FINE! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER GAVE YOU A SECOND CHANCE!" He punches him in the stomach. Virgil lets out a scream.

 

Patton wakes up to screaming. Everything hurts, and he's confused. He sees a young side holding onto him shaking. "Hey kiddo"

 

Terror looks up at him. "I don't know what's going on." 

 

"Hey shh it's ok, I'm going to check it out, you stay here ok?" Terror shakes his head. 

 

"Don't leave me." 

 

"I'll just be a second I promise. You're safe nothing is going to hurt you." Terror slowly nods letting go of Patton. Patton gets and makes his way down the hall he stops and sees Roman beating the shit out of Virgil. Nico and Nemo holding their heads. Patton rushes down the stairs and hits Roman on the head knocking him out. Roman falls onto of Virgil.

 

Virgil screams and cries. Pain consumes his body in ways he forgot it ever could. _'I deserve this. I deserve this. I deserve this.'_ Three words that helped him survive the nightmares. Three words that helped him survive the beatings. Three words that helped him survive starvation, cold, and loneliness. He begs his mind to detach from his body. He feels the hits stop and a weight fall on top of him.

 

Nemo looks up and sees Patton. He's shocked and awed till Nico's shriek pulls him back. Nico pulls Roman off of Virgil and checks him real quick. He hardly glances at Virgil before he's in and out of the kitchen, coming back with ice and laying it on Virgil's bruised face. Virgil whimpers under the cold. Nemo checks on Logan. Logan has some scratches on his face from his glasses and a bruise on his head. He looks to be fine. Patton legs give out as he falls to the ground. He doesn't give a second thought as he pulls Virgil into his lap and starts petting his hair. 

 

Virgil cries and blinks. He sees Patton above him and cries harder. "I'm! Ssssowrry!!!"

 

"Shhh Virgil stop talking." Patton continues to pet him.

 

"Put Roman in his room then come back." Nemo says to Nico. Nico nods, holding Roman and sinking out. He struggles to pull Roman up onto the bed but managed and sinks out again.

 

"I- I left- you- led you-" Virgil gasps. Patton's hand on his head feels good but is putting more pressure on it.

 

Patton moves to rubbing his shoulders "I'm not mad."

 

Virgil takes a deep breath. "Wh-why not?" _'Surely he's lying? He should be furious?'_

 

"I asked you to do something you did it. I can't be mad at that. I understand that you hate me, it's fine I understand." Nemo sinks out with Logan. He carefully places him in his bed and steps back. He goes to Logan's desk and grabs his spare pair of glasses then sets them on the bedside table and sinks out.

 

Virgil shuts his eyes and shakes his head. "N-no. That's a lie. I don't know why I said that. I don't hate you. I love you. So much. I-" he starts coughing, the taste of blood strong in his mouth. Nico turns him onto his side and wipes at the blood. Virgil hisses and kicks, missing anything.

 

Patton pulls him up into a sitting position. "Shh you don't have to explain yourself. Nico stay back." Virgil leans forward, coughing hard, blood splattering his pants and hoodie. His head feels on fire. For a moment he wishes Roman would beat him numb and senseless again before his anxiety dives in at the idea of more pain. Nico hands Patton the handkerchief and scoots back. Nemo sits down next to him. Patton offers it to Virgil. "Does someone want to tell me why Pride was beating on Virgil?" He says in his dad voice.

 

Virgil whimpers. "My fault..." Nico stays silent, eyes showing Patton silent confirmation. Nemo looks up the stairs, seeing Patton has Virgil. He carefully walks by and into Patton's room.

 

Patton looks down at Virgil. "Why did you provoke Roman?" Patton rubs his back.

 

Virgil sniffles. "Wanted... Pain..."

 

"I understand, now that you got pain do you feel better?"

 

"I don't... Know... My mind is quieter... But now everything hurts... But I deserve it cause I led you to Malice..."

 

"Yes, you did but I knew that was what you were doing. How about this I sent you to the dark side you sent me to the dark side so now we're even. No more pain ok?"

 

Virgil closes his eyes and nods. "'m sorry..."

 

"I know you are. Please don't hold on to this guilt. Trust me if you do you will never be able to move on. I forgive you, I love you and I'm sorry."

 

Virgil sobs. He nods. "I... Forgive you too... I... Love you..."

 

"Nico can you go get some pain Killers? Me and Virgil can use some." Nico nods and sinks out to Logan's room. He grabs pain killers out of the cabinet before sinking back into the commons. He's a little dizzy from hopping around everywhere so much, plus Roman smacked his and Nemo's heads together, but he tells himself he's fine. He hands the pain killers to Patton. Patton pulls out four pills two for them both. He offers the other two Virgil. Virgil takes them and swallows with some difficulty. Nico offers them a glass of water each.

 

Patton takes his "Thank you Nico." He drinks his water. Patton puts the glass down. "So, who's the kiddo in my room?" Virgil nearly chokes on his water. He coughs a bit as Nico takes the water from him and pats his back till, he calms down enough to breathe.

 

Nico looks up at Patton hesitantly. "Terror. Nemo and I ran into him when we were looking for you. Nemo begged him to let us free him. You let him come with us before you passed out."

 

"Oh, Terror that's a new one."

 

Virgil looks at Patton, shocked. "We... Just talked about him yesterday morning... He was the one giving you nightmares..."

 

"Malice forced him to." Nico adds.

 

Patton looks confused "I don't remember that, and I have a photographic memory."

 

Nico and Virgil look at each other with varying amounts of fear. "Deceit." they both say.

 

Patton frowns "Did I miss something?"

 

Virgil closes his eyes, the headache getting worse. Nico looks at Patton softly. "I think... Deceit... Erased your memory of Terror."

 

"Probably for the best." Virgil grumbles. "Now I can be in the 'disliking Terror corner' all by myself while you all laugh and have fun like-" he bites his tongue.

 

"I remember having nightmares I just don't know who Terror is. So, Terror gave me nightmares?" Patton rubs Virgil arm and looks sadly at him. Nico nods slowly. Patton doesn't know how to feel except tired which hits him like a truck. He looks at Nico. "Nico catch me" Patton starts leaning backwards his eyes closing. Nico dives forward and catches Patton before he hits the ground. Virgil whimpers and crawls off Patton’s lap before sinking out to Logan’s room. He sees Logan on the bed, still unconscious and guilt seeps into his heart. He sinks out to his room and curls up on his bed. 

…

_(Meanwhile)_

 

Nemo sees Terror curled up on the bed. "Hey..." he says softly.

 

Terror looks up "Is Dad ok? What happened? Did one of the dark sides get out?"

 

Nemo sighs and sits on the edge of the bed. "Ya. Patton's fine. No, none of the dark sides got out... I think their influence just got stronger because Patton was weaker. Virgil and Roman... Got into a disagreement, but they're okay." _'Except for Virgil Virgil's face being disformed for days...'_

 

"I heard screaming" Terror mumbles.

 

"I know." Nemo says, opening his arms and offering a hug. "They'll be okay. I promise. They just get on each other's nerves."

 

Terror crawls into Nemo arms. "Where's dad?"

 

Nemo wraps his wings around Terror and holds him. "He's helping Virgil calm down."

 

"Is Virgil ok?"

 

"He'll be okay. He's a little shaken right now." Nemo says, petting Terror's hair. "Do you like music?" Terror nods his head. "What genre do you like?" Nemo pulls out his phone.

  
"I like punk music"

 

It's at 29%. _'Shoot... I haven't charged it since lunch yesterday.'_

 

Nemo smiles and nods. "Can I show you a band Virgil and I like?"

 

"Sure." Terror smiles back at him.

 

Nemo puts on a song and hums along. "My Blood by Twenty One Pilots. Virgil and I are hardcore banditos. Nico casually listens to them, mostly because Virgil and I force him to when we have control of the music." he laughs lightly.

 

Terror bops his head to the beat. "I like it."

 

Nemo smiles. "They have a whole bunch." he offers Terror his phone to scroll through the playlist when the song is over. "Pick whatever you like. Or search a different band up if you'd like."

 

"Wow cool." Terror starts scrolling.

 

“Terror... did... you ever get any writings?” Nemo asks. The question has been bugging him all morning, but he wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know the answer.

 

Terror shakes his head. "Malice control what I get."

 

Nemo frowns. “Did you ever meet anyone by the name of fulcrum?”

 

Terror bites his lip "Yeah... he tried to rebel, Malice burn his room down last month."

 

Nemo covers his mouth. “O-oh.” Well. Rebellion is what he was trying to start, but... “What was his function?”

 

"It's kinda ironic, it was rebellion. He died for his cause."

 

Nemo closes his eyes and nods. “He needed a leader...” He looks up at the ceiling, the guilt of another side dying because of him setting in.

 

 _‘Virgil needs help. I can’t let someone else die because of me.’_ He pulls out his phone and sends ‘Cut My Lip’ by TØP to Virgil and texts ‘I forgive you. You don’t deserve pain.’ He sends it and lays his phone down with a sigh.

...  
  
Virgil takes deep breaths, wishing he could just fall asleep, but the pain over his face keeps him awake. He wishes he could get some sleep meds from Logan’s room, but the idea of even attempting to stand keeps him paralyzed on the bed. His phone buzzes. He considers ignoring it, but eventually picks it up. He sees a text from Nemo. His thumb shakily taps on it. It’s a song, and a text. ‘I forgive you. You don’t deserve pain.’ He gasps and tried to not cry as he clicks on the song. 

 

“I’ll keep on trying. Might as well. If you decide... all is well. I’ll keep on trying. Might as well. If you decide... all is well. All is well.” Virgil holds his phone tight, burying his face into his hoodie. “Though I am bruised, face of contusions...” Virgil laughs. Of course, Nemo would take the opportunity to make a TØP reference. Not that he minded. It did help him feel a bit better. The chorus plays, then the second verse. “I keep on going back. Even though it’s me I abuse. I keep on going back. Even- though I am bruised. Face of contusions. Know I’ll keep moving.”

 

A sob shakes Virgil’s body as he remembers Roman’s words. “You make one mistake and you two believe that you need to be punched in the face to feel better. Well Virgil, DO YOU FEEL BETTER NOW!? Like father like son.”

 

“I don’t deserve pain. Nemo forgives me. Patton forgives me. Nemo says I don’t deserve pain. I trust Nemo. I love him. I love Patton. I trust him.” He whispers to himself, crying himself to sleep.

…

Roman wakes up with a headache. He dims his light. "There got to be a less painful way of getting me out of pride mode." He rubs his head.

 

Nico puts Patton in his room with Nemo and Terror. Nemo checks Patton over before thanking Nico. Nico nods and goes to Roman’s room, finding him awake. Roman sees Nico and groans "I didn't mean to."

 

Nico nods sadly. “I know...” He closes the door and walks closer to the bed.

 

"He provoked me! and I gave him what he wanted." He groans again falling onto his pillow his head is killing him. "I feel used..."

 

“Shh...” Nico rubs his back and offers him some painkillers.

 

Roman takes the pills and puts them on his nightstand. "What hit me?"

 

“Patton.”

 

"Is he ok?" 

 

“He passed out soon after but seems fine.”

 

Roman nods "...am I a Villain?"

 

Nico frowns. _‘Here we go again...’_ “No.” He says softly. He thinks over what to say. “Virgil... comes from a place where there is no hope, no heroes. No one was going to come to save them. There really were only those who hurt and those who survived. Being... confronted by that past... threw him for a loop and he fell back into his old pattern of thinking. He forgot that here, it’s different. He expected punishment for his actions because that’s what he got there. And when no one did... he didn’t know what to do with himself, he didn’t feel the debt was paid until he had experienced pain.”

 

"So, he made me give it to him."

 

Nico nods. “Terror is going to be the same way. If he makes a mistake, he’s going to try to make it up to us. I suspect he’s going to be a bit clingy as well...”

 

Roman pulls up his knees "Sorry I know I'm not bad I'm just...when Pride gets used up like that it leaves me...insecure. "

 

Nico pulls him into a side hug. “I know. I’m here for you.”

 

"He used me like a tool. He knew how to get me to attack him."

 

“I know. That was wrong.”

 

"We almost lost him and there was nothing I could do. Do you know what would happen to Thomas if he lost his morality and emotions? and I couldn't save him."

 

“Roman...” Nico cups his face. “Stop feeling like you have to save everyone. Because... you can’t. No one can save everyone.”

 

"Save everyone? Who have I saved? I didn't save Nemo, I dint' save Logan, I didn't save Patton or Virgil" 

 

Nico pulls him into a kiss. “You saved me...” he whispers when he pulls out slightly.

 

Roman starts crying he holds onto Nico. "I love you, I'm sorry I bash your head with Nemo's. I didn't mean to KO Logan." 

 

Nico holds him and rubs his back. “Shh... It’s okay. We’re fine. So is Logan.”

 

"Everyone is hurt, why do we keep hurt each other?"

 

“I don’t know...” Nico continues rubbing Roman’s back, then moves to massaging his neck and the back of his head.

 

Roman slowly calms down. "You sure Patton is ok? Do you still have that noose."

 

“I don’t know if it’s still in my room or not... Patton is... healing.”

 

Roman nods "He tough but he also a good actor. I see where Virgil got his eye for an eye mortally but where did Patton get his?"

 

Nico frowns. “I don’t know... as far as I know Logan, Patton, and Malice are the oldest sides...”

 

"Maybe Malice? I can't think right now. My head hurts."

 

“Shh. Take the pain killers and rest.” Nico lays him down. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

 

Roman does what he is told. "Where are you going?"

 

“Cleaning the kitchen.” Nico kisses his forehead.

 

Roman nods and closes his eyes. "I love you" 

 

“I love you too.” Nico slides off the bed and heads downstairs.

...

Terror cuddles with Nemo. "Is dad ok? Did he get hurt downstairs?"

 

Nemo pets his hair. “No. He’s fine. He’s just tired.”

 

"Are you sure he doesn't hate me?" 

 

Nemo nods. “I’m certain.”

 

"And I'm not getting punished?" 

 

Nemo wraps one of his wings over Terror. “No. Of course not.”

 

"I know you say or think that I was force to do it, but I wasn't. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted revenge for leaving me. For taking Virgil with him but leaving me to rot." 

 

“I know.” Nemo’s grip on Terror tightens slightly. “Virgil... wanted revenge too... And had I not gotten to know Patton like I do now I would have been right there with you two.”

 

"Why did he do it? What did we do wrong? I didn't even get a chance. He made me then lock me away." 

 

“Wait. He made you?” Nemo looks down at Terror.

 

"Well yeah, I'm an emotion. So is Virgil. Anxiety and Fear became too much for him to handle alone so we were made. Why else would I call him dad?"

 

Nemo blinks. “O-oh.”

 

"Doesn't answer why he left me." He crosses his arms

 

Nemo glances back at Patton before laying down and holding Terror close. “I’ll talk to him later.”

 

“For now, just rest? Or are you hungry?”

 

"Ok" he yawns "I've been up for weeks now I could use some more rest." He curls into Nemo. "I can eat later..." 

 

Nemo frowns. “Weeks?”

 

"I can't rest when I'm giving Patton nightmares and I can't sleep when everyone else is awake, still have a job to do." 

 

Nemo pets his hair. “Okay. Rest. I’ll be around when you wake.”

 

'You Promise?"

 

“Promise.” Nemo offers him a smile. Terror spiels and closes his eyes falling into fast sleep.

 ...

Virgil wakes a few hours later. He blinks, his eye lids feeling heavy. He groans and sits up, sliding off his bed. His face really hurts. He looks in the mirror and stares at himself. Bruises blossom over his cheeks and forehead. His nose is covered in dried blood. His legs shake, and he kneels down before he passes out. ‘Breathe.’ He thinks, almost hearing Logan say it. ‘In. Hold. Out. In. Hold. Out.’ When he doesn’t feel he’s going to fall over, he stands and goes into the bathroom. He carefully wipes the blood away, hissing at the contact. He looks over his face again. He gently touches the bruises to see if he can cover them with some foundation, but it hurts too much. He leaves the bathroom and comes back out. 

 

He sees the little black kitten wearing a hoodie mirroring his own that Roman made him for Christmas. He can’t help his feet moving him towards it, nor his hand reaching out to gently pick it up. He looks over it fondly, the hours of work that must have gone into this. “I used him.” Virgil realizes. “I purposefully pushed his buttons until Pride came to protect him...” he holds the kitten to his chest and sinks down to the ground, sitting cross leg, hugging himself and the plush. He closes his eyes. “Hurting myself isn’t going to help anyone... I- have to apologize... It’s not Roman’s fault. He shouldn’t have to feel guilty over my wrongdoing...” he stands, still holding the kitten. He pulls his hood up so it casts a shadow over his face and hides the bruises. He brushes his bangs down over his eyes as well. He slowly opens his door, checking the hall before going to Roman’s room. He knocks softly on the door.

 

Roman looks up it must be Nico cheesing up on him again. "Come in" 

 

Virgil takes a deep breath. ‘Come on.’ He slowly opens the door and tip toes in, keeping his gaze down so Roman can’t see his face. He closes the door. “H-hey.” His voice cracks.

 

Roman looks at Virgil _'Stay calm'_ "If you're here for another ass kicking you can just leave." 

 

Virgil winces. “I’m here to apologize.” He says, barely audible.

 

"I can't hear you." 

 

“I said I’m sorry.” Virgil looks up at Roman before remembering the bruises and looking down again.

 

Roman crosses his arms staying on guard. "Finally come to your senses?"

 

Virgil steps back and nods, grimacing at moving his head. “It wasn’t your fault... I just... wanted you to know that.” He plays with the jacket on the kitten.

 

"I'm well aware that you used me Virgil." He looks at the kitten and sighs "Come here" He waves him over. Virgil looks at him cautiously before hesitantly stepping towards him. "I'm not going to hurt you." Virgil takes a few more steps till he’s next to the bed. He turns to the side and keeps his head down, hoping his hood hides his face well enough. "Virgil you don't have to hide your face I'm well aware of what I did to you." 

 

“I did it to myself...”

 

"We don't want to hurt you Virgil. I don't want to hurt you. Physical punishment like that is cruel and abusive. We don't want that for you."

 

“I know...” Virgil sits down on the ground and leans back against the bed. “But- I- I just can’t help but... feel I deserve it. Like... If I don’t get it there’s just this lingering sense of it dread that it’s only a matter of time...”

 

"I get that that's hard to break but we are going to keep trying. Did you talk to Patton?"

 

“A little... he passed out after a few minutes and I sank out. I think Nico took care of him...”

 

Virgil pets the kitten to keep himself calmer.

 

"What did Patton say?"

 

Virgil draws his knees up. “He- he said he’s not mad. He said he forgives me... the he loves me and he’s sorry for trapping me with the dark sides... he told me to not hold on to the guilt...”

 

Roman nods "Patton has been in where you are right now. He's trying to save you from falling into the same trap that he did. Patton is not mad because he wanted it. He wanted you to punish him for his mistake." 

 

Virgil closes his eyes. “But then that just made me feel guilty... then I came to you...”

 

"Then I felt guilty for hurting you, you see the loop were in?"

 

Virgil nods. “That’s why I had to come tell you you’re not. You’re not guilty...”

 

"You’re lucky I don't have the same mind set as you and Patton."

 

Virgil nods, a small whimper escaping him. “Are you okay?” He asks Roman, pulling his hood further over his face.

 

"I just got bonk on the head and a bruise ego, I'm fine for the most part. You’re the one that got your shit kick into."

 

Virgil laughs. “Heh. Yeah...”

 

"Have you taken any pain killers?"

  
“Yeah. Patton gave them to me.”

 

Virgil hesitates. “It still... really hurts though...”

 

“I’m probably going to grab some sleep meds from Logan’s room later...”

 

Roman nods "Yeah I bet here let me see." Virgil ducks away from Roman’s hand. He keeps his face turned away from him. "Virgil there is nothing on your face that I haven't seen a hundred times worst." 

 

Virgil looks up at him, shocked. “W-what do you mean?”

 

"Virgil, I go on my dangerous quest and if Patton thinks his nightmares are bad." He chuckles and shakes his head. "Let’s just say creativity can be cruel sometimes." 

 

Virgil closes his eyes. “Why does it happen?”

 

Roman shrugs "fears, normal stuff. I also have to fight Thomas's nightmares. I once had to fight a giant killer spider." He laughs "That was a night." 

 

Virgil laughs. “Huh. I wondered where that went.” He jokes. He sighs and slowly pulls his hood off, showing Roman his face.

 

Roman gets a good look at it. "Take some sleeping pills puts some ice on your face and stay in your room for 3 hours and you will be good to go."

 

Virgil nods and winces. “Thanks.” He hesitates a moment, debating giving Roman a hug.

 

Roman opens his arms "Come here you emo nightmare." Virgil smiles and crawls closer, wrapping his arms around Roman, careful to not lean his face on him. "Sorry for beating you up, even though you were literally asking for it." Roman chuckles.

 

“It’s fine. No need to be sorry.” Virgil doesn’t move to pull away. He makes a mental note to find some time for him and Roman to hang out. They haven’t been able to for a while. “I’m sorry for prodding you. Twice.”

 

"Yeah your total going to make that up for me." He smirks at him.

 

“How? I’ll do anything.” Virgil says seriously.

 

"Hmmm I'll think about it and I'll let you know."

 

“Okay.” Virgil still hasn’t let go of Roman.

 

"You want me to come to your room with you, so you can heal faster?"

 

“Okay...” Virgil carefully crawls off the bed and stands. “Thank you...”

 

"Yeah no problem." Roman walks with Virgil to his room.

 

Virgil pauses in front of his door. “I’m... actually... kind of hungry...” he says sheepishly.

 

"Ok let's eat first." Roman leads Virgil downstairs. The kitchen is empty, and Virgil goes to the fridge, digging around for leftovers. "Oh, sorry we had to feed Terror yesterday."

 

Virgil looks up. “Oh. It’s fine. He... was prince staving...” he looks down at the ground in thought.

 

Roman raises an eyebrow "Prince staving?"

 

Virgil gives him a look. “Prince?”

 

Virgil smacks his head, forgetting about the bruises and hissing on contact. “I Meant probably. Sorry. I don’t know what that was...”

 

"I don't care about that part, are you telling me he's starving?"

 

“The dark sides never eat together. The weaker ones hardly get any food because if we go to the kitchen while the older ones are there... there’s no telling what they might do...”

 

Roman nods slowly. "Well that explains why he was so happy for getting food."

 

Virgil looks through the cupboards and grabs a can of tuna fish. He opens it and starts making a sandwich. “Yeah... what did you give him?”

 

"I gave him a sandwich, and last night dinner leftovers. If I knew that he was starving I would have made him a feast."

 

“He would have gotten sick from too much food too fast.” Virgil says matter of factly as he assembles the sandwich on his plate and throws the can away. “You want anything? We didn’t really get a chance to eat breakfast.”

 

Roman nods "I'll make myself a sandwich." He grabs the bread. "I know you don't like him, and I don't fully trust him, but we should at least give him a chance."

 

“I know. I’m trying.” Virgil takes a bite of his sandwich. “Just... it’s almost like asking Nemo to forgive- okay, no it’s not. I’m- I’m trying. But when someone scares you to the point you don’t know what’s real anymore, it gets messy...”

 

"I guess trying is the best anyone can do." He takes a bite of his sandwich.

 

Virgil eats silently a bit. “What... exactly happens? When... creativity is cruel?” He asks, what Roman said wasn’t sitting well with him. He felt like he needs to protect him, but he doesn’t know how.

 

Roman raises an eyebrow. "You don't want to know. It's ok you don't have to worry about it."

 

“Are you sure?”

 

"Yeah there's not a lot you can do about it. I've handled it well and it doesn't happen often."

 

“Okay.” Virgil finishes his sandwich.

 

"Ready to go to your room?"

 

"Yeah." Virgil still holds the beanie kitten and plays with its ears. "You know... I really liked this... It must have taken you hours to do it by hand."

 

"I loved every second of it. I'm just happy you like it."

 

Virgil smiles. "It smells good too." he sniffs the lavender and sighs contently as they walk to his room.

 

"Logan help me with that one. I caught him researching ways to lower stress and anxiety and he told me about lavender."

 

"Ya. He likes lavender now too. He's been using my body wash." Virgil giggles.

 

Patton's door opens, and Nico pokes his head out, seeing Roman and Virgil. "You two okay?"

 

"Yeah we're Gucci. How's Patton still sleeping?"

 

Nico smirks and sighs. "He's okay. Still resting. Nemo and I are entertaining..." he glances at Virgil, concerned.

 

"Terror." Virgil finishes. Nico nods hesitantly. "It's fine. I don't mind. I just don't trust myself around him right now."

 

"How is he?"

 

"Tired." Nico answers. "Apparently he stayed up while giving Patton nightmares, and he can't sleep when everyone else is awake."

 

Roman nods "Yeah I figured he wasn't sleeping, he also hasn't eaten a lot so make sure he eats something ever now again." Virgil bites his lip. "Well me and Virgil are going to hang in his room if you need us."

 

Nico nods. "Will do. You two go rest." he steps back into Patton's room and closes the door.

 

Roman opens Virgil and holds it for him. Virgil smiles his thanks and walks through. He glances at the blood on his sheets and sets the kitten on the nightstand. He pushes the blankets off before removing the sheet. "Oh, here let me" Roman snaps his fingers and Virgil bed has clean sheets on it.

 

"Thanks." Virgil tosses the old sheet in the laundry basket before sitting down on the bed.

 

"No problem, hey do you have an idea how I can make it up for knocking out Logan?"

 

Virgil snorts. "Sorry it's just you asked that so casually." he laughs. "Umm... Hmm... If I did that last week you would have killed me."

 

Virgil sighs. "Things... I was different last week." he looks down. "There's nothing you have to do. Except apologize to him. And make him a new pair of glasses."

 

Roman nods "Do you want to talk about what happened? If not, we could just watch a movie or something."

 

Virgil closes his eyes and lays down, pushing down tears. "I'm not sure if there's more to talk about it. I felt guilty and craved pain. I provoked you. Pride protected you. Simple as that."

 

Roman nods "You want to watch a movie?"

 

"Sure. What do you want?" Virgil looks to the side and grabs the kitten off the bedside table. He tosses it up in the air and catches it.

 

"Nightmare before Christmas!" Roman smiles at him. Virgil shoots up with a big smile. Roman summons a bowl of popcorn. "Popcorn Jack Smellegton?"

 

Virgil smirks. "Sure, sir sings a lot." Roman hands him the bowl and puts in the movie. Virgil happily takes the bowl and makes room on the bed for Roman to sit. Roman sits down and watches the movie play. Virgil lays down and sets his head on Roman's leg, offering him some popcorn.

 

Roman smiles and takes some. "Just so you know I'm sing all the songs."

 

Virgil laughs. "That's fine." He watches the movie a bit. "Thank you... For forgiving me..."

 

"Thanks for apologizing"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Prince starving part was actually a typo on my part, but we just rolled with it. XD -Space


	10. Remember

Patton opens his eyes he sits up he sees Terror wrap around his waist. He smiles sweetie at him as he pets his hair. Nemo and Nico are at Patton's desk, looking over Nemo's note book and discussing the story. Nico looks over and sees Patton awake. He smiles and waves at him, then taps Nemo's shoulder and points. Nemo looks over and stands, walking over to him. "How do you feel?"

 

"Better most of my injuries are healed."

 

Nemo nods and looks him over with a smile. He reaches down and gently strokes Patton's cheek. "Your eyes look brighter."

 

"That's good I feel stronger too." Nico comes over and stands beside Nemo, petting Terror's hair. "How are the others?" Nemo looks to Nico.

 

"They're okay. Roman and Virgil made up. Logan is still out I think..." Nico says.

 

Patton nods "I'm sure Logan is fine. How about Terror?"

 

Nemo looks down at the sleeping side. "Tired."

 

"Roman said he was starving and to give him some food every once in a while." Nico adds.

 

"Tell him to get his own food." Nemo says.

 

"He meant Terror."

 

"Oh."

 

"Oh, poor kid, he's going to need a lot of love."

 

Nemo nods. "Good thing we have plenty to go around." he smiles, then glances back at the desk with a sad look. Nico places a hand on his shoulder.

 

Patton smiles "Virgil said that he was giving me nightmares..."

 

Nemo looks back at Patton. "You don't remember?"

 

"We think Deceit wiped his memory of Terror." Nico says.

 

"That doesn't make sense? Why make Patton forget Terror?"

 

"I remember the nightmares I just have no idea who Terror was or that he was the one causing them."

 

Nemo's eyes narrow in thought. "Terror said you created him and Virgil when you couldn't handle the emotions of fear and anxiety anymore. That's why he calls you dad all the time."

 

"I don't remember that, I remember making Virgil. I put him in the dark sides because I thought anxiety was bad. Years later I realized I was wrong, so I allowed him to come up."

 

Nemo frowns and looks at Nico. "That's why..."

 

"But he didn't know Terror when we talked that morning." Nico points out.

 

"Deceit controls what people are able to know he could have kept me from hearing his name. But why can I know now and why at all?"

 

"I killed Deceit when we came to free you." Nico says. Nemo starts pacing the room in thought.

 

Patton nods "Now that he's out he can't keep me from learning."

 

"Deceit shouldn't have been able to keep you from hearing his name in the first place. He was in the dark side and you were sitting on my lap for goodness sake! You being so close to truthful energy should have protected you from Deceit's manipulation!" Nemo paces faster.

 

"Nemo, calm down." Nico says, watching go back and forth.

 

"I am calm. I'm just thinking."

 

"You're pacing." Nico points out.

 

Nemo hesitates in his step before continuing. "I need to move. Helps me think." 

 

"Well, don't think too hard. I don't think we need to worry." Nico says.

 

"Terror's going to be upset. He kept asking me why it took so long for Patton to come for him when he came and took Virgil."

 

"Well, now you have an answer."

 

"But Deceit shouldn't have been that power-" Nemo stops in his tracks.

 

"What?"

 

"I was Deceit... Me being around Patton so much... And I took his memories more than once... But I still don't understand why removing Terror was so important..." Nemo turns around and gazes at Patton and Terror softly, seeing his love with his adopted son asleep next to him fills Nemo with a sense of responsibility.

 

"Fear can be powerful it can stop anyone... He did it, so I wouldn't take him back. He needed him."

 

Nemo closes his eyes and nods. "He's safe now. We all are."

 

Nico glances at the mirror on Patton's closet and does a double take. "Umm...."

 

Nemo looks up. "What!?"

 

Nico looks at him and points to his neck. "Since when did the black disappear!?"

 

Nemo looks closer before his eyes widen. Nico's neck is no longer engulfed in black. Instead, a pitchfork looking symbol lays on it like a tattoo. "Your hands too." Nemo says, and Nico lifts his hands to look at them. They aren't black either, just two double bands around his wrists.

 

"I don't... Understand?"

 

"Our forms change as we do, you've grown sense you first show up. How? I'm not sure but it's not uncommon."

 

Nico nods slowly, dumbfounded. Nemo continues to stare at the tattoo on his neck. "What?" Nico asks, self-conscious. 

 

"Nothing. It's just..." Nemo pulls out his phone and searches something up. He shows him an image of the pitchfork '--E-' symbol with the words 'East Is Up' on the image.

 

"Okay?" Nico says, still confused.

 

"East is up. It symbolize rejecting the false compass of Dema."

 

Nico sighs. "Why is my whole life based off Twenty One Pilots references?"

 

Nemo smirks. "Blurryface had the black on his hands and neck. Blurryface controlled Tyler by his insecurities. You don't do that. You help Thomas through his insecurities. It makes sense why your form changed to symbolize hope."

 

Patton thinks for a second. "Hey Nemo, you think you can bring my memories back? Maybe we can learn something from how I loss them."

 

Nemo's eyes widen. "Patton, you're a genius." he thinks. "I... Don't know how to bring memories back... When their gone their gone... But maybe... He blurred them... If so, I might be able to clear it up."

 

"I can help if I know where to look. Together we can bring them back." He smiles at him.

 

Nemo smiles and nods. "Okay. Now?" he walks closer and Nico gives him space.

 

"I want to know"

 

Nemo nods and sits on the edge of the bed. He glances down at Terror. "Hey, Nico? Can you take him a moment? I'm not sure what is going to happen..." Nico nods and gently picks up Terror, carrying him downstairs. 

 

"Okay. Here we go..." Nemo places his hand over Patton's forehead and closes his eyes. He sees a cosmos of stars, some brighter than others. He finds a dim one and touches it. He sees glimpses of Malice grinning down at himself as Patton. He nearly pulls out of Patton's mind, but calms himself. _'I need to be careful which memories I bring back..._ ' he thinks, both himself and Patton can hear.

 

They find the right memory Patton sink into the dark side he internal thoughts can be heard. "Just find Terror and get out." He turns the corner coming into face with Deceit. 

 

"What are _you_ doing here?" 

 

"Nothing!" _'Saving Terror'_ Deceit eyes widen before glaring at Patton. Deceit grabs Patton by the throat.

 

"You listen well Morality, Terror doesn't exist. He's not real. You are not going to remember this. You never came here, and you never ran into me." Patton gasp for breath he nods. Deceit drops him, and Patton sinks out. He shows up in his room.

 

"I feel like I was doing something important. I guess it wasn't that important." 

 

The memory ends.

 

Nemo pulls out of Patton's mind and groans. "That was... Intense..." he holds his head. His head snaps up. "Shit. That- I... That was... When... Deceit was still a part of me. How come I didn't remember?"

  
"I did come for him. I tried and failed, he suffers because I failed."

 

"Shh... You tried. That's the important thing." Nemo cups his hand. "He'll be glad to know..."

 

Patton gives him a warm smile. "I hope so..."

 

Nemo looks down then up at Patton hesitantly. "I... Honestly don't remember how I got out. What I remember is escaping... But... After seeing you with Terror... I don't think that's the case... I couldn't have gotten out on my own... and I don't understand what you could have seen in me worth giving a chance at the time..."

 

"You needed my permission to get out. I just one day decide that lying wasn't bad and gave you a chance."

 

"And that led to me taking your place... Till Virgil ratted me out." he laughs then sighs. "We... Weren't on speaking terms for a while there..."

 

Patton nods "You think Deceit planned on using Terror to get rid of me?"

 

"Maybe... He is clever I'll give him that. He sees ahead of the game, further than most. He could probably rival Logan, though I hate to admit it."

 

"What is Terror like?"

 

"He puts on an apathetic punk mask when around the dark sides, as Virgil does except emo. So far with us he's been talkative and open. He's constantly worried that someone is going to hurt him or that he's not safe, though. He just wants someone he can trust to keep him safe. He doesn't like conflict, so to avoid it he does whatever's asked of him. If he makes a mistake, he offers to do anything to right it...

 

They... Took advantage of that... He's a good kid..." Nemo sighs. "I wanted to ask you something."

 

"Yes?" He tilts his head.

 

"When you were downstairs helping Virgil, I came up here to comfort Terror. I didn't want to tell him Roman and Virgil got into a physical fight, so a lot of what I said was half lies. Usually I get a headache, but... When I was speaking to him, I didn’t, and I don't know why..."

 

"Nemo, I don't know how your abilities work. Maybe it was because you were trying to protect him or maybe your get better control of your abilities. You guess is as good as mind."

 

Nemo sighs and nods. "Also... I killed Rebellion..."

 

"What? When? Why?" Patton looked concern and confused.

 

Nemo draws his knees up. "Remember the stories I wrote?" Patton nods. "I asked Terror if he ever read any letters and he said Malice controlled what he got. I asked him if he knew of anyone by Fulcrum, and he said Malice killed Fulcrum and burned his room. Fulcrum was Rebellion." Nemo rocks himself a bit. "And now I figure out we need your permission to leave... So, I have to ask myself, am I doing more harm than good by writing? Did I give them false hope?"

 

Patton put his arms around Nemo. "You didn't know. Please don't blame yourself. There was nothing you can do." He pets his hair.

 

Nemo closes his eyes and relaxes his wings. "Still... What do I do now?" He asks sadly. "I cost someone their life... A kid... When my hope was to save him..."

 

"Making the dark side of the mind was a mistake. Maybe I should just take it down."

 

“NO!” Nemo shouts, startling both of them. “No, it’s necessary. Deceit and Malice are still there. They still have control and influence over the other dark sides. If we let them come here... I can’t let you all go through that as well.”

 

Patton leans on Nemo. "I don't know what to do. I thought I was helping Thomas by put them in there, but all I did was trap you on a cage with a monster and a psychopath.”

 

Nemo pets his hair. “Patton... what did... Malice... do to you?” He asks softly, almost in fear as if the said side was standing just outside the door.

 

"Nemo don't you don't want to know."

 

Nemo takes Patton’s hand and grips it hard, squeezing his eyes shut. He swallows thickly. “You’re right.” He barely says, wrapping his wing over Patton.

 

"Knowing isn't going to make you feel better but do know that it's not your fault." Nemo nods. "I love you.”

 

Nemo turns Patton’s face and kisses him gently. “I love you too.” He whispers, gazing at him softly and stroking his face.

 

Patton gives him a warm smile, "Let's go check on Nico and Terror."

 

“Okay.” Nemo sits up. “Should we check on Logan first?”

 

"Yeah we should." Patton gets up he walks to Logan room with Nemo behind him. Patton knocks on Logan door. 

 

"Come in." Patton opens the door and walks in. 

 

"Hey Lo how are you feeling?" 

 

"Besides getting punch in the face by pride I'm fine."

 

Nemo nods. “Virgil is with Roman right now. I think they’re in Virgil’s room, so he’ll heal.”

 

Logan nods "That's good, how are you feeling Patton?"

 

"I'm better." Patton sits on Logan bed. 

 

"I'm glad, now if I may WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Patton jump "You could have died forever."

 

Nemo steps closer to Patton, tensing."Out of all the stupid things you could have done you hit the top. Do you know what would have happened if you were gone? What would happen to Thomas?" 

 

"Logan I-" Logan pulls Patton into a hug. 

 

"Don't you EVER scared me like that again." Nemo smiles fondly at them and scoots closer, joining the hug.

 

"I'm sorry Lo I wasn't thinking I promise I'll never try that again." Logan holds him tight.

 

Nemo wraps his wings around them protectively. “Please... talk to us next time...”

 

Patton nods his head. "We love you Patton we want to protect you as much as you do us." Logan rubs Patton arm.

 

“But we can’t unless you let us.” Nemo adds.

 

Patton nods "Yeah I know."

 

"Patton you’re not allowed to be by yourself for a week. I'm grounding you." 

 

"You can do that?" Patton asked surprised.

 

"I just did, Nemo is your babysitter." Nemo laughs. He gives Patton a squeeze before letting him go.

 

"Ok Lo if that will make you happy." 

 

"It would it actually would." Logan says seriously. Nemo laughs again, covering his mouth. "What's so funny? I just want to keep Patton safe." Patton giggles. Nemo falls off the bed in a fit of laughter. "Oh, also you’re not allowed to leave the mindscape. You are not allowed in the imagination either got it." Patton nods.

 

"I got it Lo I'll stay safe."

 

Nemo finally recovers. “I’m sorry it’s just... he’s the da- dad.” He falls back onto the carpet giggling.

 

"Well he's not my dad, we're the same age so I can do it." Nemo takes a deep breath and nods.

 

"Speaking of age our birthday is coming up." 

 

Logan nods "Yes, it is."

 

Nemo shoots up. “WHAT!?”

 

"Yeah April 24 me and Logan are twins."

 

Nemo nods. “Well then, we will host the biggest celebration you have seen.” Nemo winks at them.

 

Patton claps "I'm so excited."

 

Nemo giggles and kisses his forehead. “Shall we check on Terror and Nico?”

 

"Yeah you coming Lo?" 

 

"I'll stay here and rest" Patton nods and heads out. Nemo follows him and closes the door.


	11. Heartburn

Patton and Nemo head downstairs to Nico laying on the couch Terror asleep in his lap. "Hey"

 

Nico looks up at them. “Hey. How are you feeling?”

 

"Better." Patton looks at Terror "Can I hold him?" Patton sits on the couch.

 

“Sure.” Nico carefully lays Terror on Patton’s lap. Nemo sits on Patton’s other side. “Are you hungry?”

 

Patton pets his hair as Terror grips onto his shoulder. "That's a good point we should get him to eat."

 

Nemo nods. “I’ll go make something. What would you like?” He gets up. 

 

“Terror said he wanted to try pizza.” Nico says. 

 

Nemo smiles. “Sounds good.” He heads into the kitchen.

 

"I'll wake up Terror." Patton shakes his arm a little. "Terror kiddo it's time to wake up." 

 

Terror groans "5 more minutes."

 

"Come on kiddo we're making pizza." 

 

Terror opens is eyes and looks up at Patton. "DAD!" He hugs him tight "I'm sorry please forgive me." Nemo slides the pizza into the oven and sets the timer.

 

"Hey shh Terror it's ok I'm not mad." 

 

"You’re not?" 

 

"No, I'm not." Terror looks at Nemo like he doesn't believe Patton. Nemo gives a nod of assurance and smiles warmly.

 

"But why not?" 

 

"Being mad is not a thing I do offended. Besides you have suffered enough." Patton gives him a squeeze "I'm never letting anyone hurt you again." 

 

"Why didn't come for me?"

 

"Well Terror I actually did come for you, but I got caught by Deceit and he made me forget about you." 

 

Terror looks at him shock. "You forgot me?" He looks at Nemo "You made him forget me!"

 

Nemo bites his lip and looks down. _‘We should have explained the split personality first._ ’ “I’m sorry... I don’t even remember taking his memories...” he sighs and sits down on the couch. “Can I explain? How Deceit and I split?” Nico stays quiet.

 

"Stay away from me your lying. You you-" Nemo scoots away, giving Terror space. 

 

“Terror... he’s not. Deceit took Patton’s memories. Not Nemo. Nemo is not Deceit, he is truth. Deceit essentially took a free ride with Nemo, he would take over his body and make him do things he didn’t want to do. Like taking Patton’s memories...” Nico says gently.

 

Terror looks at Nico then at Nemo. "Why? Why did he do it?"

 

Nemo glances up at Patton. “Because Deceit needed you... he needed you because you can control fear... he needed you to break Patton...”

 

Terror tears up. "That's why he had me practice on Virgil."

 

Nemo nods. “And then on himself so he could see if he could still control your powers... that’s why I remember it happening, but I don’t remember actually going through it...” his eyes narrow in thought.

 

"I'm sorry all I do is cause nightmares." He curls into Patton.

 

Nico looks at Nemo. Nemo shakes his head. “No. That’s not all you do. That’s all you know how to do. We each have multiple abilities that aid each other and Thomas.”

 

"You mean I can help Thomas?" He looks hopefully. "How?"

 

Nemo looks at Nico. Nico nods. “Nightmares. Right now, Roman is the only one able to interact with dreams. But it seems you can too. It would help both Roman and Thomas if you’re able to learn how to deal with them...”

 

"You mean like stop them? Nightmares are scary I can't even control my own."

 

“I know.” Nemo says. 

 

“You’re young. Your abilities haven’t been fully developed or discovered yet.” Nico says.

 

"We'll help you learn kiddo." Patton assures.

 

"But what if I hurt one of you?"

 

“We’ll work through it. We’re family. We help each other, no matter what.” Nemo says, offering Terror a smile.

 

Terror smiles back. "Ow" he holds his chest. 

 

"What's wrong?" Patton looks him over. 

 

"Everything hurts, I feel like my insides are on fire." Nemo frowns and moves closer, placing a hand on Terror’s forehead, looking for a fever.

 

Terror screams curling up in pain. Patton looks at Nemo scare. "I didn't bring his room up." Nemo’s eyes widen before narrowing. He growls and stands. 

 

“Nemo, NO!” Nico shouts and lunges forward, but he’s too late and Nemo has already sunk out. 

 

Nemo rises up in the dark side, outside Terror’s room. He summons his sword. He opens the door and Malice stands in the flaming room. "Figure you'll be back." He holds a mace.

 

Nemo grips his sword tight, breathing quickening. “Leave him alone!”

 

"You shouldn't have taken him. If he can't be mine, then he will die."

 

Nemo clenches his jaw as tears threaten his eyes. “HE WILL NEVER BE YOURS AGAIN! NO ONE WILL! WE’RE GOING TO SAVE THEM ALL FROM YOU!” He charges.

 

Malice blocks him. "Like how you save Fulcrum? Yeah, I read your letters. Pathetic." Nemo pulls away and makes a swipe for Malice’s leg, trying to ignore his words.

 

He cuts him, but Malice ignores the pain. He swings his mace at Nemo wing. "Your weak and you will always be. You couldn't even save your stupid boyfriend before I rape him." Nemo stares at him, stunned as the mace hits his wing. He screams and kneels down. "And let me tell ya he lasts a whole lot longer than you ever did. I got a lot more out of him." He gets ready for another swing. "Now that you save him maybe I can get another around with him." He laughs. Nemo lets out a furious scream and stands, dodging Malice’s swing, and aiming for Malice’s shoulder. He dodges "Aww did I hit a nerve?" Nemo tries for his back.

 

He feels heat surround him and is reminded of why he’s here. _‘Terror is dying.’_

 

He slices Malice back and he growls "Your braver than the last time I saw you." Nemo readies his stance again and aims for Malice’s stomach. Malice dodges and takes another swing at Nemo. "You think you can save them? You can't save yourself."

 

The mace collides with Nemo’s back and he loses feeling for a moment as his body flies forward. He lands on the ground, panting. His head spins and he close his eyes and coughs, the smoke choking him. “Have to... save Terror...” he mumbles.

 

Malice steps on his stomach. "The clock is ticking _Nemo_. After I kill you and Deceit comes back, I'll captured Patton again and this time I'll make sure he dies, but not until he suffers and begs me to kill him. I'll make him beg until his final breath and once I'm out of here. I'm going to kill Logan for turning Patton against me. How does that sound?" He presses harder on Nemo chest.

 

Nemo whines and squeezes his eyes shut, gasping for oxygen. He tries to bring his sword to Malice’s throat, only to find it isn’t in his hand. He looks around frantically for it, finding it laying a few feet away. He tries to reach his wing towards it as a flaming cabinet falls on it. He screams and cries as fire engulfs his feathers, squirming under Malice. _‘Just give in. Your punishment will be lighter if you just give up.’_ A voice tells him. _‘No. Patton, Terror... have to… save them...’_

 

"Your pathetic who's going to save a failure like you?" Nemo closes his eyes and shakes his head, but the words still cut into him anyways. "Your time is up." Malice raises his mace. Malice swings his mace down crushing Nemo head. Nemo feels pain, fear, panic, guilt, sadness, all in less than a second before he’s gone.

...  
  
Nico runs into Patton’s room and grabs two of the purple bottles. He runs to Logan’s room and grabs the fire extinguisher. He sinks out, ignoring Logan’s frantic questioning, and rises up in the dark side. “Who are you!?” He hears behind him but ignores it and runs upstairs. He finds Terror’s room on fire. He sees Malice standing over Nemo. He runs up and throws the bottles at Malice, then raises his hands and wraps him in shadows, immobilizing him as insecurities flood his mind. He pulls out the fire extinguisher and starts spraying down Terror’s room. He finishes and looks back at Nemo who’s still laying on the floor. 

 

“Nemo?” He questions and steps closer before his heart stops. He raises a hand to his mouth and sinks to his knees, staring at the dead side before him. He slowly crawls forward, carefully taking Nemo’s lifeless hand in his. He’s too stunned to cry, just staring as the image burns itself into his mind. He closes his eyes and brings Nemo’s hand up to his chest, a shaky breath racking him before a wail echoes through the room. Malice struggles with the shadows feeling fear for the first time in his life. Nico’s head snaps up, eyes dark with anger. He grabs the mace off the ground and raises it. “You deserve SO MUCH MORE THAN A QUICK DEATH YOU FUCKING MONSTER!” He slams it into the side of Malice’s head.Malice falls over lifeless.

 

Nico drops the mace, hands shaking. He looks around, lost before he grabs a lighter off the floor and runs to Malice’s room. He sets the bed on fire. He sets the chairs with ropes on them on fire. He sets everything he can until it’s all up in flames. He stays there a moment and watches, the golden glow reflecting off his fiery, tear filled eyes. He leaves when the flames lick at his cloak.   
  
He passes by Deceit’s room and pauses. He grips the lighter tightly, fearing it bursting before he forces himself to walk away. _‘Thomas needs Deceit. However, much trouble he is.’_ He mentally grumbles. He comes back to Terror’s room and finds Nemo’s body gone, a feather left in its place. He carefully picks up the feather and cradles it before sinking out to Nemo’s room. He rises up, kneeling on the floor. Nemo’s room is gray and lacking life. His snakes huddle themselves in their respective terrariums, as if sensing their care giver is gone. Nico stays there a moment before solemnly getting up and walking downstairs. He finds all the sides on the couch, even Virgil, surrounding Terror who is asleep in Patton lap.

 

Patton looks at Nico he knows something is wrong. "Where's Nemo?" Nico trembles and slowly walks closer. He holds out the gray and gold feather to Patton, looking down as fresh tears slide down his cheeks. Virgil looks horrified and confused. Tears fall down Patton faces as his eyes go wide. "No god no please, please he's not..."

 

Roman goes over to Nico and pulls him into a hug. Nico gasps and nods slowly. “He- he’s gone.” Nico leans on Roman and holds him tight, burying his face into his chest and crying openly.

 

Patton wails "NOOOOOOOO GOD PLEASE why?" Logan looks sad at Patton.Virgil pulls his hood up and hides against Logan, curling up as tight as he can. His body shakes, the only evidence that he’s crying as he keeps his sobs silent. Logan holds onto him tight and rubs his back.

 

“I’m sorry...” Nico whispers. “I wasn’t- fast enough.” Patton cries he pushs Terror burnt body off him and pulls his knees up crying into them. The image of Nemo’s lifeless form flashes through Nico’s mind and he clutches Roman tighter. “I killed him. I killed Malice and I burned his room. He’s never coming back.”

 

"That fucker can burn in hell for all I care."

 

Virgil shakes violently. He leaps up off of Logan’s lap and turns upstairs. He runs into Nemo’s room and throws himself onto his bed, sobbing and desperately clutching the sheets to himself.

 

Patton violently cries on the couch turning blue. Logan moves over and pulls Patton into a hug. Roman continues to hold Nico. Nico gently pulls away and sits on the couch on Patton’s other side and wrapping his arms around him.Patton keeps crying. "Why, why, why?"

 

Nico closes his eyes. “I’m sorry...”

 

"Not your fault." Nico shakes and stays silent. He places his hand over Patton’s holding the feather. Patton rubs his thumb onto the feather. "Thank you for saving Terror." Nico gives a small nod.

 

"Patton can we get you anything?" Roman asked.

 

"I WANT MY BOYFRIEND BACK!" He wails burring his face into Nico chest.

 

Nico grips him tightly. “T-three days. Three days he’ll be back.” He stutters.

 

"I want him now!" Nico looks at Roman and nods upstairs.

 

"Patton please be reasonable" Logan begged 

 

"DON'T TELL ME TO BE FUCKING REASONABLE! YOU NEVER HAD VIRGIL DIE ON YOU." Roman nods and runs upstairs. Logan bites his cheek and rubs Patton back. Roman comes down with Nemo doll and the snake blanket. Patton takes the doll and wraps himself into the blanket crying on both. Nico pets Patton’s hair. Patton continues to cry until he falls asleep. Nico lays his head back, physical and emotional exhaustion seeping through him.

 

Roman holds onto Nico. "Maybe we should all go to bed." Nico nods tiredly. "What do we do about Terror?" 

 

"He needs to go to his room, so he can heal."

 

"But it's still in the dark side."

 

"I am aware Roman but it's the fastest way to heal him and the room."

 

“I’ll take him.” Nico says. “Malice and Deceit are dead. I’d ask Virgil, but I don’t think he’s okay right now either...”

 

"Are you sure that you will be ok?" Roman ask.

 

“I’ll be fine.” Nico says, and rubs his eyes that are red from crying.

 

"You come back if you’re not you go it?"

 

Nico nods and kisses Roman’s cheek. “See you soon.” He picks up Terror and sinks out. He nearly collapses when they rise up in Terror’s room. He lays him on the bed and crawls in next to him, taking off his cloak and draping it over both of them. He holds him close, curling around him. He tries to fight his eyes sliding closed, but eventually they win, and he drifts off.

 …

Roman looks at Logan. "Just leave him here change of room isn't going to make him feel better when he wakes up." Roman nods and heads to bed.

 

"Night Logan"

 

"Night Roman." Logan gets up and heads to Nemo room slowly opening the door.Virgil is asleep on Nemo’s bed, blankets wrapped tightly around him in an effort to make himself believe Nemo is hugging him. Logan crawls into bed and holds Virgil. Virgil whimpers and buries himself further into Logan’s hold. Logan rubs his back sleep taking him soon.


	12. Grieving

Patton wakes up feeling like shit. He didn't sleep well, he wonders if this was what Nemo felt like when he was gone. He looks at his skin gray. He was numb and didn't care. He got off the couch the blanket wrap around him he goes to his room and looks the door. Not planning any time soon, he just wants to be alone until Nemo comes back. He doesn't feel the weight on his heart grow as he blocks everyone out and curls up in bed.

 ...  
  
Nico wakes next to Terror. It takes him a moment to remember why they’re in a burnt room. Then he does, and he looks back at where Nemo laid. He stares a moment before pulling his gaze away and laying back down, petting Terror’s hair. Nico stays there a few minutes before deciding to get a feel for his surroundings, given he’s going to be there for a while. He gets up and goes to the kitchen.

 

A side wearing all black clothing and has half of his face painted green from the nose up sits at the table eating cereal. He looks up at Nico and snarls "Who the hell are you?" He looks at him up and down.

 

“Nico.” Nico takes in the other side. “You?”

 

The side raises an eyebrow "Your new around here, aren't you? I'm jealousy. What's your trait?"

 

“Insecurity.” Nico replies. 

 

“Are you the one who burned Malice’s room?” A side wearing a well stained lab coat appears from inside the kitchen. 

 

“Yes. And you are?” Nico asks, summoning a small knife under his sleeve. These dark sides are beginning to outnumber him...

 

"That's insanity, buddy back up I wouldn't mess with the guy who killed Malice."

 

Insanity jumps with joy and runs towards Nico. Nico throws his arm out and reveals the knife in self-defense. Insanity just giggles. “Ooo! A knife! Isn’t it pretty, Jealousy!?”

 

Nico sighs. “Nemo was right. Children. All around.”

 

"Insecurity, I can see why the big man would send you here. You've already show dominance. Anyone who can kill Malice is the new leader."

 

“Oh! You’re the one I saw running around last night!” Insanity giggles again.

 

Nico ignores Insanity and looks at Jealousy. “The big man?” He tilts his head in confusion and puts the knife away before Insanity grabs the sharp edge. 

 

Insanity makes a disappointed whine. “But I wanna hold it!”

 

"You know Morality? Domain personally of Thomas. When your him you make all the rules. He sent all of us here, so we can't affect Thomas too much. Insanity back the fuck up before you get yourself killed." He glares at him as he tries to look around Nico.

 

“He’s fine. I’m not going to hurt him.” Nico says and Insanity races circles around him. 

 

“You’re so awesome! I bet you could- like- make a bus fly!”

 

Nico makes an amused smile. “I highly doubt that.” He looks back to Jealousy. “I know him by Patton. I came here to help Nemo save Terror... but... I was too late. Malice killed Nemo...”

 

"Yeah and he killed me last week you get used to it. Thanks for getting rid of that asshole with him gone and Deceit out things have gotten someone peaceful. Guess you’re the boss now Insecurity."

 

Nico suddenly remembers something. “Did you ever read any letters or stories?”

 

Insanity shrieks. “Ya! They were good! Too bad Macey Wacey burned them after he killed Rebellion.”

 

"Poor kid he tried and failed. Malice ban reading all together after that."

 

Nico thinks about telling Jealousy he isn’t the boss but thinks better of it and holds onto that protection for himself and Terror. “I see...” Nico frowns. “Well... I guess now you guys can read if you want.” He heads into the kitchen. “Is there anything to eat?”

 

"Greed clear us out so nope."

 

Insanity gasps. “WE CAN READ!?”

 

“Please. You don’t even know how to read.” A side wearing an old t-shirt that used to be white and holding a blanket around himself says from the stairs.

 

Nico looks up. “Hello. You are?”

 

“Sloth.” He plops down on the couch. “Don’t care who you are. Go away.”

 

"Sloth show some respect this is the new boss. He killed Malice, for good." He pushes his bowl towards Nico "Here you get the rest of my cereal."

 

“Hmph.” Sloth answers. 

 

Nico looks at Jealousy with concern. “Are you sure? From what I’ve heard you guys don’t eat often...”

 

"You don't get how this works do you?" Jealousy stands up. "Your strong you've shown that already and I hate you for that but you’re not too bright. You are the boss until maybe Deceit comes back and tries to kill you. I would take advantage of that. Or don't either way I'm leaving to many people down here for my liking."

 

Nico watches Jealousy leave. He looks down at the cereal and thinks of Terror. He’s here for him. He can’t help all the dark sides. “Do either of you want this?”

 

“Yeah. Bring it here.” Sloth says. Nico picks it up and brings it over to him, holding it out. Sloth reclines, feet on the table, arms crossed and staring at the wall. 

 

Nico sighs. “Do you want it or not?”

 

“Feed me.”

 

“What!?”

 

“You heard me.”

 

Nico sets the bowl down. “Sorry. I don’t do that for people who are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves.” He walks back up to Terror’s room and quietly opens the door and slips in.

 

Terror groans Nico walks over to him and rubs Terror’s arm. “Hey...” he says softly.

 

"Everything hurts." he curls up not opening his eyes.

 

“I know. Just hang in there. It’ll get better, I promise. I’m going to go back and grab some food for us, okay?”

 

Terror nods "I'm cold."

 

Nico takes his cloak off and lays it on Terror. He shivers. “I’ll grab some blankets too.” He sinks out, into the commons. He sways a bit, wishing the transition from the dark and light side wasn’t so severe. He goes into the kitchen and sees the pizza on the counter, cold. _‘Logan must have pulled it out during the chaos.’_ He grabs two plates and stacks a few slices for each of them.

 

He goes to his room to grab another cloak and a blanket when he sees the noose on his desk is brighter, but less colorful. He frowns and sets the pizza down, grabbing a post it note and writing ‘Look in my room. Check on Patton. -Nico’ he snaps his fingers and it disappears to Roman’s room. He puts on another cloak, grabs the pizza and a blanket, and sinks out. He rises up in Terror’s room, shakily. He sets the pizza down and spreads the blanket over Terror. He offers him a plate of pizza.Terror looks at the pizza then at his room. "How am I alive?"

 

Nico hesitates a moment. "Nemo and I... Came and put the fire out. Malice started it..." _'Logan said it would take a week for him to heal. Nemo will be back in three days. Maybe I don’t have to tell him. Maybe he doesn't have to know Malice killed Nemo.'_

 

"Wh-Where i-is Ma-lice" Terror shakes in fear.

 

“Dead. For good.”

 

Terror grew the biggest smile "Really? No more Malice?" Nico smiles sadly and nods.

 

Terror hugs Nico "Who? Who did it?"

 

Nico hugs him back, staring at that spot in Terror’s room, trembling. “M-me.” He stutters.

 

Terror looks Nico then at the spot he is staring at. "What's wrong?"

 

Nico closes his eyes. “N-Nothing...” _‘Does he need to know Nemo died? That he died for him? How is he going to feel? Should I want for Nemo to tell him? I’m tired of being the announcer of death...’_

 

Terror gives him a squeeze "Everything going to be ok. We have nothing to worry about, right?"

 

Nico squeezes him back. “Y-yeah.” ‘ _Except that Nemo’s dead, Depression is coming after Patton, Deceit is coming back, I have to protect and care for this kid in the dark side till he heals, and Roman isn’t here. I’m perfectly fine. I’m totally fine. I didn’t just kill one of the oldest sides. I didn’t just see my friend’s head smashed in. I didn’t just witness everything falling apart. No, everything is fine.’_ He keeps his eyes closed, shaking. “We’re going to be okay. It’s going to be alright. Everything’s going to be fine.” He tries to convince himself _. ‘Deceit and Truth are gone. Deceit is coming back tomorrow. Truth will a day later. How much damage can Deceit do in one day? Can I stop him or is he just going to manipulate me again? What if I hurt Terror!?’_

 

"You’re scared, my room has that effect on people. You should leave.”

 

Nico shakes his head. “I’m not leaving you. You need to be in your room to heal faster.”

 

"Dark sides don't heal faster."

 

Nico looks at him. “What do you mean?”

 

"Don't know why but being down here block healing. We heal faster than real people but not as fast as light sides."

 

Nico nods slowly. “So where would you heal the fastest?”

 

"I think my room need to be brought up. Then I'll become a light side, but I would also have more influence on Thomas." He says sadly. "I don't want to hurt Thomas."

 

Nico places a hand on Terror’s shoulder. “You won’t.” He thinks a moment. “I think we need both Roman and Patton to do that...”

 

Terror looks at Nico "I'm not strong enough to move my room." 

 

Terror door slams open "Do I smell pizza?" A side wearing a combination of everyone clothes stands in the doorway. 

 

Terror screams and hides behind Nico. Nico immediately stands. “Who are you?”

 

"Greed and I want that pizza and your cloak." 

 

"Just give it to him." Terror shakes.

 

Nico snorts. “Like that’s gonna happen.”

 

Insanity peaks his head around Greed. “Look! It’s Insecurity! He killed Malice, Greed!”

 

Nico ignores Insanity. “Look. I don’t care who you are, you won’t be making any demands of us. Is that understood?” He asks pointedly.

 

Greed rolls his eyes "I don't take demands I give them." He pulls out a knife. "Please make me ask again big shot." 

 

"Just give it to him Nico." Terror begged.

 

Nico summons a sword. “Try me. You’re nothing compared to what I’ve been through.”

 

Insanity squeaks and runs. Greed smiles and chargers Nico going to the chest. Nico ducks and stands up behind Greed. He raises his hand and shadows immobilize Greed.

 

"What's this?" He struggles.

 

“Insecurities.” Nico says as he gives Greed a taste.

 

 _‘You are nothing on your own. All you have you stole. Nothing belongs to you.’_ Nico’s golden eyes glow slightly.

 

"SHUT UP" He struggles.

 

“I warned you. Don’t mess with me.” Nico steps closer. “Understood?”

 

Greed nods his head. "Just make it stop." The shadows recede. Greed takes a deep breath. "You got my respect Insecurity." He walks out.

 

Nico stands tall, watching him leave a moment before whisking his sword away and going back to Terror. “You okay?” He asks softly.

 

Terror nods "Why didn't you just give it to him? You could have gotten hurt."

 

“Because I don’t respect nor fear bullies. That’s simply what they are. Bullies. And I’m not going to let them hurt you either.” Nico gently takes Terror’s hand and squeezes it reassuringly.

 

Terror holds on to him. "Can we leave? Seeing my room in this state is depressing me." Nico nods and sinks out with him to the commons of the light side.

 

Roman sits on the couch he looks up to see Nico and Terror. "Nico your back, is everything ok? Why is Terror here shouldn't he be in his room healing?"

 

“Dark sides don’t heal faster in their rooms. Only light sides. We’ll have to bring his room here.”

 

"You’re going to need Patton..."

 

“I know.” Nico gives Roman a ‘don’t say anything look’ and nods to Terror behind his back.

 

Roman nods Terror looks at Nico "Is something wrong with Dad?"

 

“He’s not feeling well. Neither is Nemo. We won’t see them for a few days.” Nico brushes Terror’s bangs back.

 

"Are they sick?"

 

“Yeah.” Nico says without feeling the pang of guilt from lying.

 

Terror sits on the couch "I hope they feel better." 

 

"They will no worries. Nico can I talk to you alone?" Roman grabs Nico hand.

 

“We’ll be right back.” Nico says to Terror before following Roman.

 

Roman takes him upstairs "I got your note and I try to check on Patton, but he won't come out of his room. which I could understand and won't worry too much about if it wasn't for this." Roman pulls Nico in front of Patton door. Which is normally blue now is growing gray. 

 

Nico’s eyes widen, and he touches it. “Depression...”

 

"He won't respond or let me in. I'm getting worry."

 

“I know.” Nico places a hand on the door and closes his eyes.

 

"So, what are we going to do? I can't lose Patton too."

 

Nico knocks on the door. No response “He needs someone to share his pain with. Someone to remember him with...” Nico says quietly. “He needs to remember him. He can’t forget. He needs to be reminded that this is only temporary. He needs someone who knows what he’s going through that can give him hope.”

 

"Virgil was really close with Nemo and he knows what it feels like to lose his boyfriend."

 

Nico nods. “Where is he?”

 

"He and Logan are in Nemo room. I think Virgil is still grieving."

 

“Good.” Nico winces at his choice of words. “I didn’t mean it like that...” he knocks softly on Nemo’s door. Virgil looks over at the door then glances at Logan.

 

"Come in." Logan rubs Virgil shoulder

 

Nico carefully opens the door. “Hey.”

 

“Hey.” Virgil says tiredly.

 

"Nico I wasn't expecting you back so soon is everything ok?"

 

“The dark sides don’t heal faster in their rooms. We came back and Roman showed me Patton’s room is gray. He won’t let us in.” Nico looks at Virgil softly. “He needs you. He needs someone to mourn with....” Virgil bites his tongue hard.

 

"I didn't know that I'm sorry I didn't realize that..." He looks at Virgil. "Virgil? Do we want to see if we can get Patton here?"

 

Virgil shakes his head. “Moving him will cause too much stress. It’s too painful so he’s trying to forget. But he needs to remember.” He looks up at Nico. 

 

Nico nods. “His room is full of memories and nostalgia.” Virgil gets up.

 

"Do you want me to come with you?" Logan asks

 

Virgil hesitates. He looks up at Nico. Nico bites his lip. “I believe less people would be better.” Virgil nods and kisses Logan’s forehead before quietly slipping into the hall. Nico follows, heading downstairs back to Terror. He gives Virgil a reassuring nod. 

 

Virgil takes a deep breath and knocks quietly. “Pat? It’s Virgil...” No response “Hey... I know how hard this hit you. It... hurts really bad.... really, really bad. It doesn’t seem like anything is going to get better...” Virgil closes his eyes, fresh tears threatening him. “It happened so suddenly... and you wish you could have said more... that you could have told him you loved him, just one more time...” He pauses to listen a moment. There soft crying on the other side. “He knows. He knows you love him... and he loves you too...” Virgil leans his head against the door, a sob breaking through him. “He loves you so much. Dang it, Patton. If you could hear the way, he talks about you...” He takes a deep breath. “He’d want us to be strong. He’d want his death to draw us together, not tear us apart. He wouldn’t want you to be alone...”

 

There's a small click of the door. Virgil gently pushes it open and walks in. He closes it softly and looks around the room. The room has turned a gray all of his things are still there, but the color has been drained from it. Patton lays in bed wrap in the snake blanket griping the Nemo doll with fresh tears that he doesn't acknowledge. "Can you...tell me more... about how he...talks about me?" 

 

Virgil nods and goes over to him, wrapping his arms around him, tears still trailing down his face. He swallows thickly. “When he talks about you... his whole face lights up. His shoulders ease, like just mentioning you lifts a weight from him. He speaks with such excitement. He giggles fondly when retelling a memory, he has of you...” Virgil shakes slightly. “W-when you and Logan... were gone... we stayed in his room most of the time. He- he told me to not bury it, the sadness, the memories, the pain. He told me to embrace it, to hold onto it till you got back.”

 

"Is this how he felt when I died?" He leans on Virgil.

 

Virgil gives a small nod. “But he refused to let Depression win.” Virgil feels a sense of power and pride at calling Depression out.

 

Patton sniffs "How did he stay strong? I just want to curl up and die all over again."

 

“He remembered you. He dived straight into the pain and nostalgia. We both talked about each of you. We laughed together, and we cried together. But we remembered, and we weren’t alone. That kept Depression from being able to take hold of us.”

 

"I can't, it hurts so much. I just want him back."

 

“I know it hurts. He’s coming back, Patton. He’s coming back and when he does, he’s going to wrap you in the biggest hug of your life. He’s going to kiss you and hold you and never let you go.”

 

"That will be nice." He gives a weak smile.

 

Virgil smiles back and gives him a squeeze. He closes his eyes and breaks down, laying his head in Patton’s lap. “I- want him back too. I don’t want to wait.”

 

"He loves you so much kiddo. He feels so guilty for betraying you." Patton cries holding onto Virgil wrapping him in the blanket.

 

Virgil grips Patton tightly. “That- was the worst day- of my life.” He sniffs.

 

"I'm so sorry kiddo. I never wanted you to be in that situation." 

 

“I- I know. I forgive you. Again. It’s in the past now.”

 

"Do you forgive Nemo?"

 

Virgil bites his lip and nods, crying more. “I- I forgive him. B-but he doesn’t know!”

 

"He will, he will, he loves you." 

 

Virgil buries his face into the blanket and shakes. “Why does love hurt so much?”

 

"Because it's a strong emotion. You have to care a lot about someone to love them. So, it hurts more when their gone, but he's not gone. He's on vacation he will be back, right?"

 

Virgil nods. “Y-yeah.”

 

"He wants us to be strong." He holds him tight "We can be strong for him right kiddo? He loves us he will be back." He cries into his shoulder "He will be back." 

 

Virgil holds onto him. “He’ll be back.”

 

"Just like the terminator." Patton chuckles.

 

Virgil laughs through his tears. “Nemo’s new nickname. Arnold Schwarzenegger.”

 

"Nemo Schwarzenegger" Patton laughs. Virgil giggles."Thank you, kiddo." Patton hugs him tight. The room starts to slowly gain color as does Patton.

 

“Thank you...” Virgil says as well and hugs him tighter.

 

"What did I do?"

 

“You helped me too.” Virgil looks up at him, eyes glassy. “Logan tries, but he wasn’t close to Nemo like you or I... he isn’t in as much pain... that doesn’t mean he didn’t try it’s just he doesn’t understand...”

 

"Nemo only wanted to save them. At least he did save two.”

 

Virgil smiles back at Patton and hugs him as tight as possible. “I love you, dad.”

 

"I love you to kiddo. Am I still your favorite dad?"

 

Virgil giggles. “Of course! I mean, Nemo’s great too...” he leans in to whisper in Patton’s ear like it’s top secret. “But he’s a bit fishy if you know what I mean.”

 

Patton laughs loudly more color coming in quickly. "I see what you mean kiddo he's always floppy around." 

 

Virgil snickers. “Floppy fish.”

 

Patton giggles "Could you imagine if one wing was smaller than the other like Nemo fin?"

 

Virgil laughs loudly. “Oh boy. That would be fun seeing him try to fly.”

 

"And he could only turn right." Patton laughs he picks up the Nemo doll and plays out him trying to fly.

 

Virgil chuckles. “Or sideways.” He turns the doll a bit. Patton laughs Virgil stops. He looks at Patton seriously. “What if... he wasn’t part bird? What if... HE WAS PART FISH!?”

 

"He would need to wear a fish bowl on his head to get water to breath in." 

 

Virgil laughs. “And Roman could summon some fishy friends for him. Maybe even make you a mermaid so you could join him.” He winks at Patton.

 

Patton laughs "But how would I dance? Or walk? He would have to carry me everywhere." 

 

Virgil giggles. “I don’t think he’d mind. Then you two could reenact the Little Mermaid.”

 

Patton giggles "Roman would try to be the prince but that wouldn't work now would it?" 

 

“Ohhh... I’d love to see Roman try to sweep you away from Nemo.” Virgil chuckles. “Nemo’s  _very_  possessive and protective of you.”

 

Patton giggles "Yeah he is..." Patton looks sweetly at the doll. "He risked his life for me."

 

Virgil places his hand over Patton’s. “And he’d do it again. He’d do it a thousand times if it meant keeping you safe.”

 

Patton smiles and nods "Yeah he would." Patton looks at Virgil. "So how long did he have a crush on me?"

 

Virgil looks up in thought. “I’m not sure... he hid his feelings a lot until he met you... but he started acting all blushy I think after he saw you the first time after the video. Remember how he embarrassedly sank out?” He smirks.

 

"Ya? I thought we was just upset that he got caught." 

 

Virgil chuckles and shakes his head. “I did too. Then I was talking to him later that week and mentioned you. He started stuttering his s’s and tried to excuse himself. I tried to ask him if he liked you and he sank out. Didn’t see him for a while after that. I think till that morning after he told you about the split personality...”

 

"Wow." Patton thinks for a second and frowns "Did I fall for Deceit?" 

 

Virgil looks at him softly. “No. Deceit was Hyde. You fell in love with Nemo. Nemo was desperate to protect you from Deceit. Now that I think about it... we probably didn’t see him for a while because Deceit was beating Nemo up over his crush on you...” he frowns sadly.

 

"When I got captured I..." Patton shakes his head. "Nevermind...you don't need to hear that."

 

“No. What is it?” Virgil rubs his hand reassuringly.

 

"Malice took me to his room and... well he raped me. He told me how much better I took it than Nemo. I started to think about how Nemo had to go through this because I put him there. Malice praised me on how strong I was and how sad he was that I left him. After his climax he started to..." Patton shakes his head and wipes his eyes. "You don't want to hear this do you?"

 

Virgil bites his lip and squeezes Patton’s hand. “No, you need to get this out. You’re safe. You can tell me anything, and I won’t tell anyone else if you don’t want me to.”

 

Patton nods "Well after _that_ he started using his weapons on me to see what would hurt the most. He got some cuts in before my defense came up and stop him. He wasn't happy about it. So, he untied me and said it was time to die and I just accepted it because I deserve it and-"

 

“Patton!” Virgil grips his shoulders. “You. Do. Not. Deserve. To. Die.” He looks him steadily in the eyes. Patton looks at him conflicted and bits his lip. Virgil rubs his shoulder. “I’ll tell you again if need be. Nemo will tell you when he gets back. You don’t deserve to die.”

 

"Why not? With all the stuff I've done, kill, lie, imprison-"

 

“Patt. On.” Virgil enunciates. “What you did... you did that to protect us. You didn’t take joy in other’s pain.”

 

"That doesn't mean I did the right thing... Malice thank me for giving him his _pets._ Then he talked about how Nemo was his favorite and told me all about how he  _plays_ with him." Patton shakes his head. "I should stop talking." 

 

Virgil shakes his head. “N-no it’s... it’s necessary. For both of us.” He pulls himself up and looks Patton in the eye. “But don’t you _dare_ use it to justify you deserving death because it does not.”

 

Patton nods "Ok" he picks up the Nemo doll. "He took me into the subspace afterwards and I got chain up. Theses chains were different I could tell. They were made up from my lack of wanting to stay alive. I thought I was going to die alone until Deceit show up. We talked for a minute before he started kissing me. That's when he said that when I fell for Nemo, I also fell for him."

 

Virgil frowns and nods slowly. “You know he’s lying, right? You didn’t fall for Deceit. He’s definitely not your type.” Virgil makes a dry laugh.

 

Patton smirks "I know I shouldn't believe him he just has a way of making things believable." 

 

“I know.” Virgil holds his hand and offers him a smile. “He’s good at it. It’s his life after all. But Nemo gave me tips on identifying the lies... when he told me about the split personality...”

 

"Like what?"

 

“His favorite quote is ‘Deceit’s favorite role is playing the victim’. Malice used that on you, guilt tripping you for leaving him. They guilt tripped you for putting us there. Deceit always uses a hint of truth in his lies. He makes them logically sound, so you have to base your counter argument on past experience and what others have told you, those who truly love you and want the best for you.” Virgil pauses. “Remember when Nemo asked you to tell him what you really thought of him? That morning when he told you about the split personality?”

 

"Ya I told him I respected his job."

 

Virgil nods. “You also told him you know that he was just trying to help Thomas... even if it’s not always by the best means...” Patton nods “Same thing with you. You were doing your best. There were just mistakes made. Mistakes don’t define you. They are there to teach you.”

 

Patton leans on Virgil. "Thanks, I need that. I didn't want to tell Nemo because I didn't want him to go after Malice and get himself killed. Not that it made a difference."

 

Virgil snorts. “He never did get the chance to kill him himself...” he says sadly. “He’ll be glad though...”

 

"Deceit likes Malice."

 

“Figures. Deceit is responsible for cognitive distortions. He probably developed Stockholm syndrome to survive being used by him.” Virgil says.

 

"He's not going to like that Malice is gone."

 

“Ya, I know.”

 

"Should we warn Nico?"

 

“Yeah. Deceit is going to come after him...” Virgil thinks.

 

Patton nods "I'm not going to let him hurt anymore of my family."

 

“I know.” Virgil smiles at him. “Do you... want to go get some food?”

 

"Ya... Can you... nevermind" Patton looks sheepish.

 

“What?” Virgil continues smiling at him.

 

"Can you carry me? I just want someone to hold me."

 

Virgil nods and picks him up. He carries him downstairs. Nico looks up from showing Terror a fidget cube. “Hey, isn’t that mine?” Virgil jokes.

 

Terror head shoots up and he holds it out to him. "You can have it back I'm sorry." He rushes out.

 

Virgil frowns. “I didn’t mean to scare him...”

 

Nico sighs and stands. “I’ll go get him.”

 

“No, let me.” Virgil sets Patton on the couch and follows Terror.

 

“Hey.” He calls to Terror. “I was just joking. You can play with it. It’s calming, isn’t it?” He offers it to him. Terror nods but doesn't take it he cowards down. Virgil sets it on the ground next to him and backs away a bit. “It’s okay...” he gives him a reassuring smile.

 

Terror looks at it for a second before slowly picking it up and playing with it. "I thought you hated me?"

 

Virgil sighs. “I used to hate everyone...” he mumbles

 

"I mean I get it I hate me too."

 

Virgil looks up at Terror and searches him softly. “You shouldn’t.”

 

"Why not? My whole life was set up, so I would be a weapon to hurt Dad and Thomas. I'm nothing more than a nightmare maker." He doesn't look at Virgil just focus on the cube.

 

“Yes, you were _used_ as a weapon. But that is not all that you are.”

 

"And what am I?"

 

“You are Terror Sanders. You are able to manipulate dreams. You are becoming a light side. You are... you are my brother.”

 

Terror looks up at him and that last part. "You mean it?"

 

Virgil nods. “I’m sorry I... kind of shunned you... when you first got here... I just. I didn’t hate you, I just... was scared. As are you...”

 

"I'm really sorry that I gave you nightmares Deceit made me."

 

“I know. I know he did. I promise, we’re going to protect you from him. Unfortunately, we can’t kill the bastard... Thomas needs his Deceit. But he’s staying in the dark side. Thomas doesn’t need to be a manipulator.”

 

Terror nods "Can I hug you?"

 

Virgil smiles. “Sure.” He opens his arms. Terror makes his way over and hugs him tightly. Virgil hugs him back. “I care for you. I’m sorry if I don’t show it.”

 

"Do you want to know my name?" He asks sheepishly.

 

Virgil pulls back a bit to look at him. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to?”

 

"No, it's fine, Malice ban using our real names. I don't know why but if I'm going to be with you guys, I don't want to be call Terror."

 

Virgil nods. “I know. It took both me and Nemo a while to trust the others with our names.”

 

"Ok I'm trusting you with this." He dry laughs "Man it's not that different from Terror."

 

Virgil smiles and squeezes his hand. “Yeah?”

 

"It's Terra, please don't laugh."

 

Virgil smiles. “That’s adorable.” Terra looks at him confused. Virgil pulls him into another hug. “I like it.

 

"Really it's not stupid or unnecessary?"

 

Virgil shakes his head and looks him in the eyes. “No. I think it’s perfect. And the others will too.”

 

"They’re not going to make fun of me?"

 

Virgil shakes his head. “If anything, Patton is going to love it.”

 

Terra beams then looks curious "Why were you carrying Dad?"

 

Virgil sighs. “Nemo... he had to leave for a bit... and Patton really misses him.”

 

"Where did he go?"

 

Virgil bites his lip. “He... is in a coma... he’ll be back in a few days.”

 

"He's dead, isn't he?" Terra frowns Virgil closes his eyes in pain and nods. "It was Malice when my room was on fire wasn't it?"

 

Virgil nods. “N-Nico found him.”

 

"He tried to save me, and I accused him of making Dad forget about me." Tears form in his eyes.

 

“Shhh...” Virgil hugs him tight.

 

Terra holds onto him. "I was such a jerk to him and all he wanted to do was help." 

 

“Shhh... it’s okay.” Virgil rubs his back. “He still loves you...”

 

"Why did he save me?" He cries into Virgil shoulder.

 

“Because he loves you. He loves you and he wasn’t going to let Malice take you back. He wasn’t going to let him kill you if he had anything to say about it.”

 

"When we went to save Patton, I showed Deceit his worst nightmare to distract him enough for Nico to kill him. It was Nico killing Malice...now it has come true and he's not going to like it." Terra shakes.

 

Virgil clenches his jaw. “Patton told me he liked Malice. I said it was Stockholm syndrome... but...” he sighs. “He’s going to come after Nico...”

 

"Nemo isn't here who's going to protect Nico?" His voice shakes.

 

“We will. Me, Patton, Roman, Logan. Nico won’t be alone.”

 

Terra shakes his heart gets faster _'It's happening again.'_  

 

“Shh, hey. Just breathe, okay? You don’t have to worry. We’ve defeated Deceit twice. It’s going to be okay.”

 

"Can't, can't too scared I'm gonna-" he pushes away from Virgil and runs down the hall he enters a room with a purple door and closes. The new room just throws him into more of a panic as he falls to the ground.


	13. Daymare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intense gore/graphic descriptions of horror ahead. Do not read if you are a younger reader or are squeamish. -Space

“TERRA!?” Virgil runs after him and opens the door to his room. He picks him up and carries him out. “You can’t be in there! My room will send you into a panic!” Virgil pets his hair and carries him downstairs. Nico looks up from giving Patton a plate of food. Terra shakes holding his eyes close with his hands. He shakes and whimper in Virgil hold. Virgil sits down and rocks him. “Shh. It’s going to be okay. Just breathe with me, okay? In for four. One... Two... Three... Four...”

 

Terra tries to follow him gasping for air and coughing. "Can-t"

 

Patton ignores his food and goes over. "Kiddo's what happened?"

 

Virgil rubs his back. “I told him about Nemo. He said the nightmare he gave Deceit to distract him was Nico killing Malice... and that happened. I said Deceit was going to come after Nico and he started panicking. Then he went into my room and that just made it worse.”

 

Nico frowns and sits down next to them. “Hey, kid. It’s gonna be okay. We’ll defeat him. We always do.”

 

Patton frowns "Terror can't you put your hands down?" 

 

" **NO!** " He yells his voice distorted. 

 

Virgil flinches slightly, never hearing that voice from anyone except himself. “Hey. Shhh. Terra, can you look at me, brother?”

 

Nico looks at Virgil. “Terra? Brother?” Virgil gives him a ‘later’ look.

 

Terra shakes his head. " **Can't... don't... daymare...can't...control...** " He gasps. He sobs " **hurtsss** "

 

Virgil holds him close, petting his hair. "Hold on. Just hold on to me. Whatever it is, it isn't real. I'm here. We're here for you."

 

“ **No... Cause...eyes...control** " he shakes and gasps for breath. 

 

"He can't control his powers. He wasn't taught." Patton says going into thought. "He has a buildup..."

 

"A buildup of what?" Virgil asks, continuing to pet him.

 

"A buildup of energy. He doesn't know how to release it. How to use it in small increments." Nico says.

 

"If he looks at us, he's going to cause to have a daymare like if we we're daydreaming. That's why he's covering his eyes." 

 

Terror gasps " **Don't...hurt... can't...** "

 

"He needs to release it but who..."

 

"Me." Virgil and Nico say at the same time.

 

"Virgil-"

 

"Nico-"

 

"Your anxiety-"

 

"Your insecurity-"

 

"I'm learning how to control my fear. I can help him do the same."

 

"I'm the strongest side-"

 

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU KILLED MALICE! PATTON IS THE STRONGEST SIDE!"

 

Roman comes down the stairs. "What is all the yelling about?" He looks concern. 

 

Patton looks at Roman. "Roman we need your help can you take a nightmare?" 

 

"What?"

 

Virgil looks up. "Terra is having a daymare. He needs someone to help him." his eyes beg Roman.

 

Nico looks between them, panicked. "Roman?" He remembers nights waking up to Roman mumbling and eventually screaming in his sleep.

 

"Ok I'll help him." Roman goes over. "Terror I'm going to help you do you trust me?" 

 

Terra shakes " **Don't...hurts..."**

 

"I understand that you are in a lot of pain but I'm going help you." He says sweetly.

 

Virgil rubs Terra's arm. "It's okay. Let Roman help you." he says reassuringly. Nico places a hand on Roman's shoulder worriedly and gives him a hasty kiss before pulling away and covering his eyes. Virgil covers his eyes as well.

 

Roman nods "Ok Terror open your eyes." Terror lowers his hands and his eyes shoot open glowing dark purple. Roman eyes glow the same color and his breath catches as he steps back.

 

The common room gets full of blood up to his ankles. Roman looks down as his pants start getting stain by the liquid. He looks back up to see blood pouring out of Patton, Nico, Virgil, and Terror eyes. He feels the warm liquid fall from his eyes as all he sees his red. He wipes at his eyes then his vision goes black. He can't see but he feels something crawling up his back. Like a spider and other small insects. He scratches his back trying to brush them off but can't. He falls to his knees. _'It’s not real I can do this, will myself to see.’_ He blinks a few times before he can see again. He wishes he couldn't. He sees the sides heads on sticks. The sight brings him to tears. 

 

"Well hello their Prince Roman." Roman turns to see Deceit sitting at the table eating Nico head. The sight makes him want to throw up. 

 

"Nico..." Roman says weakly.

 

Deceit smiles. "He stole my love I think it's only fair. I steal his!" Deceit mouth drops to inhuman lengths and he jumps Roman. Roman screams. 

... 

Nico holds Roman, rocking him and desperately calling his name. Virgil continues to hold Terra as Roman's screams fill the room. He closes his eyes and squeezes Terra. "Roman! Please! It's a dream! It's not real! Can you hear me!?" Nico brushes his hair out of his face.

 ...

"Roman" Nico voice echoes Roman turns to see Nico calling for him. Roman runs up and hugs him. "You couldn't save me." Roman looks up at him to see Nico face bash in. He let's go and backs away. "You weren't fast enough." His voice gargling as half of his face falls off. Roman covers his eyes.

 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He cries he falls backwards and free falls. He looks up to see Nemo falling with him his wings gone as blood flies out of his back. He lands on Roman and Roman yells throwing him off.

 

Terror cries unable to closes his eyes. "I'm sorry I'm so sorry." He stares at Roman. Roman flinches and shakes in Nico hold. He cries and screams.

 ...

Logan comes running down the stairs. "WHAT IS GOING ON?" 

 

"Logan closes your eyes!" Patton yells. 

 

"Why?" Logan asks as he sees Roman state.

 

"Roman is helping Terror with a daymare." Patton says. 

 

Logan closes his eyes. "It looks more like Terror is giving Roman a daymare."

 

Nemo stands up and growls, eyes dark like that of a predator. He stands at an angle, fingers growing into claws as fangs emerge from his mouth. He snarls and lunges at Roman as the prince screams and tries to run, but his movements are slow and sluggish, and Nemo quickly gains on him. But it's no longer Nemo, it's Nico. He's on top of him, pinning him down and looking at him with a wicked smile. He summons Roman's katana and gazes at it a moment, turning it over in his hand before raising it to his neck and pulling it across.

...

Nico feels insecurities rolling off Roman. He places a hand on Roman's sweaty forehead and closes his eyes.

...

Roman shoots up, screaming. He looks around and sees he's in bed with Nico. He breathes heavily and shakes Nico, trying to wake him up. Nico groans. Roman feels a hand on his shoulder and feels himself being pulled backwards, off the bed. He lands on the floor, facing up at Pride looking down at him with a sneer. Pride grabs Nico off the bed and pulls him up, Nico still half asleep. He plunges Roman's katana through Nico's chest. Nico's eyes widen, and he stares down at the sword lodged through him, dumbfounded. He looks down at Roman. "Why?" he whispers.

 

Pride lets him go and he stumbles forward, falling down on top of Roman and stabbing him through the stomach. Roman screams as Nico dies on top of him. "What kind of prince are you?" he hears whispers.

 

Suddenly he's chained up in a dungeon, immobile from every angle. Deceit steps in, dragging a beaten-up Nico with him. He tugs sharply at Nico's collar when he doesn't keep pace with Deceit. Nico makes a broken sounding whimper and doesn't look up at Roman. Roman fights his restraints, but to no avail. "Please make it stop. Terror please!"

 

Deceit laughs darkly. "Terror can't hear you right now. He's under _my_ control. And soon..." he looks down at Nico and tugs harshly on the collar. Nico lets out a small scream as blood starts streaming from his neck. Deceit looks back at Roman. "You will all be _mine_."

 

"NOOOOOOOO!" Roman screams tears fall down his face. He forgets that he's in a dream. "Please take me instead please." He cries. Deceit pulls Nico up to hang from the wall opposite of Roman. He snaps his fingers and lets Roman go before walking out of the cell and locking it. Roman walks towards Nico slowly. He barely catches Pride's reflection in the small mirror on the opposite wall.   
  
Nico looks up at him with weary, pain filled eyes. "L-love?" his voice croaks. Roman pulls him into a gentle kiss before reeling his arm back and slamming it into Nico's face.

 

Roman looks like he is watching himself punch Nico. "Noooo stop please." He begs. Nico lets out a pained noise before his head hangs limply forward. Roman falls to his knees "Why?"

 

Deceit chuckles darkly from outside the cell. "You foolish dummy. You knew it would happen. It was inevitable. You. Are. Pride. And _you_ killed your love." Roman tries to move but can't. He just cries.

…

Patton heart cries for Roman. "Terror how much longer?" 

 

Terror eyes flicker "I'm almost done, I'm so sorry." His voice back to normal. Nico’s eyes are squeezed shut and he’s shaking as holds Roman.   
  
...  
  
Roman hears Nico screaming and looks up. He sees Nico being dragged away by shadows. “Help me!” Nico cries, reaching out to Roman. Roman runs and grabs his arms, but the shadows keep pulling. They desperately cling to each other, but little by little Nico slips through Roman’s grip. “Don’t let me go!” Nico cries.

 

"I won't please I don't want to lose you." Roman tries to hold onto him with all of his might. The shadows creep up Nico’s back. They come down on Nico’s arms, cutting them in half. Nico screams and is quickly dragged away, leaving Roman holding half of Nico’s arms. Roman screams and he throws the arm. "NICO"

...  
  
Nico cries and rocks Roman. “It’s okay. R-Ro, it’s okay. Just please wake up!” Tears run down his face as he gasps for air. He shakes violently and grips Roman tightly, eyes still squeezed shut.

...  
  
Roman feels warm liquid dripping down on him. He wipes his face and his hand comes back stained red. He looks up and sees Nico’s dead body hanging above him, blood dripping down on him. Roman lets out a blood curling scream. He backs away from the body.

 

Deceit lays a hand on his shoulder. “Choose.”

 

"What?"

 

Roman turns and Deceit backs away, standing between Nico kneeling on the ground, gagged with his hands tied behind his back, and Logan, Patton, Nemo, Virgil and Terror in a cage on his other side. “Choose. Your family. Or your love.” Deceit smirks.

 

"No, please don't make me choose." He begs.

 

Deceit stands on Nico’s back and pushes him into the ground. “CHOOSE!” Nico lets out a pained grunt.

...  
  
Nico wails. He wants to get out. He wants to pull away. But he can’t. He’s stuck. He can’t pull his hand away from Roman’s forehead.

... 

Roman cries he shakes his head. "I can't choose please." 

…

Terra finally closes his eyes as they stop glowing. He leans on Virgil as he gasps for breath then is finally breathing regularly. Roman eyes shoot up as he cries and gasp for breath. Nico pulls away, screaming. He scrabbles to the opposite side of the room, shaking and curling up on himself. Virgil cries and holds Terror tightly, rubbing his back.

 

Patton opens his eyes he walks over to Roman. "Roman? Are you ok?" Roman curls up and cries. Virgil picks up Terra and rocks him.

 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't want to." 

 

“I know. I know. It’s okay. It’s over now.” Virgil soothes him. Nico gasps but can’t get any oxygen in his lungs. He shakes and his head spins. He cries something between Roman’s name and a scream.

 

Roman gasps "I need a minute." Roman sinks out.

 

Patton frowns but then moves closer to Nico. “Nico, I need you to breath.” Nico cries and doesn’t respond. Virgil sinks out to the relaxing room with Terror. "Logan can you help me with Nico?" Patton asks as he tries to touch Nico. Nico screams and backs away quickly, smacking his head into the wall. He curls up into his cloak.

 

"Nico it's ok it was just a dream." Patton plead.

 

Logan walks over. "Don't touch him we don't know what he saw." 

 

“T-too m-much- proccccessss- c-can’t-“ Nico rocks himself, pulling his hood over his head.

 

"Nico name 5 things you see." Logan ask siting a foot away from him.

 

“B-Blood- D-Death. M-Me. P-Pride. S-Sworddd... D-De-Deceit.” Nico gasps and suddenly stops breathing.

 

"Nico open your eyes." Logan says

 

“C-Can’t-“

 

"Nico can I touch you?" Nico’s face looks pained as his body starts convulsing from lack of oxygen. "Nico, I need you to breath I'm going to start counting. Focus only on my voice." Nico doesn’t respond ."Nico, I need to focus on my voice." Nico lets out a whimper and a small nod. He can barely hear Logan. It sounds like he’s miles away. His voice is small and distant. "Nico were going to focus on something else. Like the movie we watch last time. Can you picture that movie in your mind?"

 

“N-no.”

 

"Nico if I play a song would that help?"

 

“D-don’t k-know.”

 

Logan pulls out his phone and starts playing classical. "Can you focus on this?" Nico relaxes slightly and nods. He takes a short breath, but it’s longer than the gasps from before. "Can you focus on the flute that is playing?" Nico listens a moment before nodding. He sighs Logan smiles "Can you open your eyes?"

 

The flute reminds him of sunset he and Roman would spend on the balcony at the castle. The way the fading light would cause Roman’s handsome face to glow as he gazed softly at him. Nico blinks and slowly opens his eyes. He looks up to see Patton and Logan looking at him. "Nico name 5 things that you see.” Logan smiles warmly at him.

 

“You. Patton. The lamp. The painting. The couch.” Nico crawls closer to them and lays down in Logan’s lap. He cries softly.

 

Logan pets his hair. "Good can you name 4 things you can hear?"

 

“You. My breathing. The song. Quiet.”

 

Logan nods "Good you’re doing great; can you name 3 things you can touch?" Patton holds Nico hand.

 

Nico squeezes Patton’s hand. “You. Patton. The carpet.”

 

"Good, can you name 2 things you can smell?" He massages Nico head.

 

“Virgil’s lavender body wash. Pizza.” Nico sighs and relaxes more.

 

"Last one name one thing you can taste."

 

“Saliva.” Nico lightly laughs.

 

Logan chuckles "How do you feel?"

 

Nico takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. “Calmer. Thank you.”

 

Nico’s head shoots up. “Roman!”

 

Logan pulls him back down. "Nico don't, Roman will be fine I don't want to throw you back into a panic." Nico whimpers but let’s himself be pulled down.

 

"I'll check on Roman for you." Patton smiles

 

“Okay.” Nico curls into Logan more.

 

Logan holds him and rocks him. Patton gets up and heads to Roman room. He knocks on the door but gets no response. Patton opens the door and walks in but Roman isn't in there. He looks around and finds a note on the desk. 'Went to the imagination, don't follow I'll be back later. -Roman'. Patton nods and heads backstairs.

 

Nico looks up as Patton comes back down. “Is he okay?”

 

"Roman went to the imagination. He will come back when he is ready." Nico bites his lip and nods. He lays back down in Logan’s lap and closes his eyes. He gasps, and they fly open again. He huddles into Logan trembling.

 

"Keep your eyes open for now Nico." Logan rubs his back. "Your safe now, it was just a daymare." Nico nods and grips Logan tightly, staring at the carpet. He squeaks and jumps into Patton’s lap.

 

"Woah ok I've got you it's ok." Patton holds him and rubs his back. Logan looks at Nico confused.

 

Nico shivers and curls into Patton, gripping his cardigan. “D-Don’t leave me.”

 

"I'm not going anywhere" Patton sits on the couch and holds Nico. "Me and Logan are not going anywhere." Nico nods and reaches a hand out, searching for Logan. Logan comes over and takes it. Giving is a small squeeze. Nico squeezes back. He moves so he’s curled up between the two of them, so he feels protected from both sides."We got you don't worry."   
  
...  
  
Virgil and Terra sink into the relaxing room. The room changes to cool colors and music plays lightly in the background. Everything in the room is made of soft fur. Terra looks around. "Where are we?"

 

“The relaxing room. It changes to help the most stressed person relax.”

 

Terra nods "I didn't want to... Roman nightmares are the worst." 

 

Virgil rubs his back. “Shh... it’s okay. He wanted to help you...”

 

"And I hurt him AND Nico." 

 

“Shh. That was their choice. You can’t take responsibility for someone else’s actions.” Virgil sets him down on the soft carpet. He pets it. “Oh wow.” He lays down and rubs his cheek on it and purrs.

 

Terra giggles "You were always like a cat." Virgil hisses and smirks. Terra laughs "You just prove my point more!"

 

“And what about you? An owl?” Virgil chuckles.

 

"I don't know, I've always just been what Deceit and Malice want me to be." Terra looks down and pets the carpet.

 

Virgil takes his hand softly. “And what do _you_ want to be?”

 

"I don't know... I've only be Terror for so long and I know I could do more, better to help Thomas instead of hurting him, but I don't know how. I can't even control my powers." 

  
“I know.” Virgil gives his hand a squeeze. “I didn’t either when I first got here. I spent a lot of time hiding in my room. I’d out sass Roman and cold shoulder anyone who got near me. They thought that was just me being me... that’s what I told them. But I was actually trying to protect them. Because I didn’t know how to control myself... I was never taught. Then... they came to my room... because I ducked out. And Thomas needed his anxiety, so they came to find me. They stayed too long, and my room started making them all anxious. Much longer and they could have- they could have died...” Virgil looks down. “After that they worked with me on my powers. They helped me learn how to control them and how to use them to help Thomas and the others.” He looks at Terra. “We’ll help you do the same. It won’t be easy and yes, sometimes someone is going to get hurt. But we’ll get through it, together. That’s what family is about.”

 

Terra nods "Not on Roman... creativity can be cruel." 

 

Virgil frowns. “He told me... who then?”

 

"I don't know, Dad has suffered enough, Nico didn't take it too well, I've made you suffer enough so that only leaves Logan, but I'm scare what fear would do to Logic." 

 

“Logan has helped me out of panic attacks multiple times. Logic can help guide and dismantle fear.” Virgil says.

 

"That's true but he's not going to be dealing with my fears he will deal with his." 

 

Virgil bites his cheek. “I’ll help him then. Wait.” Virgil’s eyes widen in realization. “Nightmares... bring out your insecurities... they force you to face your fears...” Virgil looks Terror in the eyes. “Me.”

 

"What? No, I can't."

 

“Yes. You can. I’m stronger than I was before. I’ve been forced to face the fears of my past while the others run from it. Me and Nemo are the best options. We know who we are now. We’ve been through hell and survived and grew stronger from it. We’ll be okay. Just trust me?”

 

"Ok but I'm all nightmare out right now." 

 

“I know. Just rest for now.”

 

Terra sighs "Are you sure that you want to that for me? After everything I've done?"

 

“I’m sure. I’m not giving up on you.” Terra curls up in Virgil hold and yawns Virgil pets his hair. “Are you hungry? I can go grab us something to eat and bring it back.”

 

Terra shakes his head. "I don't get hungry anymore."

 

Virgil frowns. “Well then, you’re eating.” He sets him down on a fluffy bean bag. “I’ll be back. What would you like to eat?”

 

"I get to choose?" He asks somewhere between confused and surprise.

 

“Yes.” Virgil offers him a smile. “We have pretty much anything.”

 

"I still haven't had pizza yet." He says sheepishly.

 

Virgil smiles. “Coming right up.” He heads downstairs and sees Nico curled up between Patton and Logan on the couch, the older sides petting his hair and rubbing his back.


	14. Name

Patton looks up. "How's Terror?" 

 

“He’s calmed down a bit. I’m getting him some food.” Virgil answers. 

 

Nico looks up. “Tell him it’s not his fault.” He pleads. 

 

Virgil nods. “Already did.”

 

“Tell him I said it’s not his fault.”

 

“Will do. Do you guys want anything?”

 

"Can you hand me my plate please?" Patton asks.

 

"If Terror is starving please give him something light or he will throw up is food." Logan warns.

 

Virgil hands Patton his plate. “He said he doesn’t get hungry anymore. Is pizza okay, or should we start with soup?” Nico closes his eyes, trying to resist reaching for Patton’s plate. He doesn’t remember the last time he ate.

 

"Oh god no, he would throw up the pizza in minutes it's to greasy for him right now. Soup will be fine; sandwich and other soft basic foods will be fine too." 

 

“Okay.” Virgil heads into the kitchen and grabs a can of chicken noodle soup and empties it into a bowl. He sets it in the microwave then grabs a jar of Crofters, bread, and peanut butter.

 

“How come he didn’t throw up when we gave him shrimp and spaghetti with potato casserole?” Nico questions.

 

"I don't know, I don't know the state he is in. I just be cautious." Logan says. 

 

"Nico do you want anything?" Patton asks.

 

Nico nods. “I didn’t get breakfast either...”

 

“What would you like?” Virgil calls from the kitchen. 

 

“Anything. Thanks.” Nico calls back. Patton pets his hair. 

 

“Lo, do you want anything?” Virgil asks, putting the sandwich on a paper plate and pulling the bowl out of the microwave.

 

"I'm fine at the moment thank you." 

 

Virgil nods and grabs some left overs out of the fridge, putting it in the microwave. He waits till it’s done then brings it out. Nico sits up eagerly and accepts the plate. 

 

“Anything to drink?” Virgil asks them all. 

 

“Just water. Thanks.” Nico takes a bite of the food and sighs.

 

"Water" Patton smiles "I’ll take some tea" Logan nods.

 

Virgil smiles and goes back to the kitchen. He fills a mug with water and puts it in the microwave before grabbing two glasses of water and bringing them out. The microwave beeps and he pull it out, putting a tea bag in. “Honey?”

 

Logan nods "Yes dear?" he smiles Patton giggles. Nico laughs lightly. 

 

Virgil chuckles. “Would like some honey?”

 

"Yes, I would like some honey."

 

Virgil grabs the honey out of the cabinet and carefully measures it in. He puts the honey away and brings the mug to Logan. “Careful. It’s hot.”

 

"Just like you" Logan takes the mug.

 

Virgil blushes. “Hold up.” He takes the mug back from Logan and pulls him into a kiss by his tie.

 

Logan pull out. "I love you."

 

“I love you too.” Virgil smiles and hands him the mug back. “And I wish I had a comeback, but I don’t.” Nico watches, amused.

 

Logan chuckles. "You need to work on your game then. I'm leaving you in the dust."

 

Virgil smirks. “Is that a challenge?”

 

"Only if you accept"

 

Virgil chuckles. “Oh, it’s on, my star.” He winks and heads back to the kitchen.

 

"Logan did you just start a flirt war?" Patton giggles.

 

"Yup"

 

Nico laughs. “Virgil, I’d be careful if I were you!” 

 

“Oh, don’t worry. I know what reaction I want. I just have to find the right chemicals for it.” Nico shakes his head, still laughing.

 

"That was a science joke. I approve."

 

Virgil giggles. “I’ll be taking off then. To the moon.” He winks, carrying the soup and two sandwiches, along with two water bottles.

 

"That's nice sugar drop." Logan smirks and turns back to Nico. Virgil blushes, pausing on the stairs. "Two for two" He sips his tea. 

 

“I- okay.” Virgil stutters and blushes as he heads up the stairs. He knocks on the door to the relaxing room with his foot.

 

Terra opens the door. "What took so long? Why is your face red? Are you hot?"

 

Virgil smiles sheepishly. “Logan started a flirting war.” He sets the bowl and plate down on a table, then pulls the water bottles out from under his arms. “And the others were hungry too.”

 

"This isn't pizza" He looks at the soup.

 

“Oh, ya. Logan said it probably isn’t a good idea for you to eat harsh food so soon. We’ll start you on soups and sandwiches for now.” Virgil pats Terra’s shoulder. “But I promise you will get pizza soon. Don’t worry.” He smiles at him. “We just don’t want you to get sick.”

 

Terra takes the soup "I guess that makes sense." 

 

Virgil picks up one of the sandwiches then pushes the other to him. “That’s also for you.” He smiles.

 

"Does it have that really good jelly on it?"

 

Virgil nods. “Crofters? Crofters is gold around here...” Terra beams and picks up the sandwich and takes a big bite of it. “Ughhhh! Next time! LOGAN HAS NOT WON YET!” He dramatically waves his hands around. Terra laughs Virgil sits down and eats his sandwich. “You’ll like the soup. Chicken noodle. Patton always makes it for me when I’m sick.”

 

Terra nods as he eats his food. "This is better than anything in the dark side." Virgil smiles sadly and nods."I get why the dark side is here. It's to suppress bad traits like greed or Jealousy so they don't affect Thomas too much. Are you sure I belong up here where I have a bigger impact on Thomas?"

 

Virgil nods. "Thomas... has gone through a lot recently. Internally and externally. He's scared. He needs someone to help him face his fears. But none of us have been able to help him do so..."

 

"And you think I can?" Virgil nods. "I'll try for you" Terra smiles Virgil gives him a hug. Terra hugs him back.

 

“Do you wanna play a game or watch a movie after we finish eating?” Virgil asks.

 

Terror nods "I haven’t seen a movie."

 

Virgil smiles. “Well then, we’re gonna change that, aren’t we?” He thinks for a moment. “Roman is a Disney fanatic. We just all kind of go along with him...” he smiles sadly. “How about Finding Nemo?”

 

Terra giggles "Ok."

 

Virgil finishes his sandwich. “I’ll go grab it.” He runs downstairs and searches through the dvds.

 

"Whatcha doin kiddo?"

 

“Grabbing a movie.” Virgil finds the right one.

 

"Does Terror want to watch it with us?"

 

Virgil looks up. “Maybe...” he glances at Logan then Patton. “We’re... watching Finding Nemo...”

 

"Oh... I'm ok with that." Patton gives a warm smile. 

 

"Nico is that ok with you?" Logan asked.

 

Nico nods. “Of course!” He squeezes Patton. 

 

Virgil smiles back. “Okay. I’ll go get him.” He puts the dvd in and goes upstairs. “Hey, do you mind if we watch it downstairs with Lo, Pat, and Nico?” He asks Terra.

 

"Sure, that would be nice." Terra gets up. "This room is cool."Virgil nods and holds the door open for Terra. Terra heads downstairs he sees Nico and shrinks a little. "Sorry again... about the...thing."

 

Nico gestures for him to come over Terra goes over and curls up in Nico lap. “Hey. It’s okay. It’s not your fault.” He gives him a warm smile.

 

"I saw it, the whole thing. Roman really cares about you."

 

Nico pets Terra’s hair. “I know.” He closes his eyes. “I saw it too... I know...” Virgil comes down and sits on the couch next to Patton.

 

"We won't let that happen. Roman is stronger than he believes he will keep you safe." Terror grip Nico shirt.

 

“I know... I’m not scared for myself. To be honest, I could care less what happens to me. I’m worried about him... in his frantic attempts to try to save me if he’s going to end up hurting himself...”

 

Terror nods "What's pride?" Nico tenses. 

 

“It’s... his ego’s defense... if he feels attacked or threatened, Pride... essentially takes control and does whatever necessary to protect himself...” Virgil says carefully.

 

"Is it dangerous?"

 

“It... can be... Roman has no control when he’s in pride mode... the only way we know how to get him out is Patton giving him a knock to the head...” Virgil says.

 

Logan rubs Nico arm. "How about we just watch the movie."

 

Nico nods. “Sounds good. Virgil?”

 

“On it.” Virgil presses play and leans against Patton.

 

Patton wraps his arms around Virgil. Terror gets in a more comfortable position on Nico. "Let me know if you want me to move."

 

No, you’re fine.” Nico kisses his head then continues petting his hair. 

 

“OH!” Virgil exclaims. “Did you want to tell them?” He looks back at Terra.

 

"I'm scared you sure they won't make fun of me?"

 

"Make fun of what?" Patton asked.

 

“His name. And no. They won’t, I promise.” Virgil smiles at him.

 

Terra takes a deep breath. "Ok my name is Terra." He looks for a reaction.

 

Nico smiles and hugs him tight. “Terra. I like it.”

 

"Really?" He asks hopefully.

 

"Yeah kiddo why wouldn't we?" 

 

"Malice said-"

 

“Forget the fuck what Malice said. I think it’s a wonderful name.” Nico says. Virgil raises a brow and Nico.

 

Terra smirks "Thanks Nico."

 

Nico hugs him tight. “No one hurts my child.” Virgil snorts.

 

"So, I have three dads’?" Terra smirks

 

Virgil laughs. “I don’t know. I’m so confused right now.” He looks at Logan. “Hey, is that war still on?”

 

"Do you admit defeat?" Logan smirks

 

Virgil smirks. “Did I say that? I don’t believe so.”

 

"Then yes it's still on my beautiful night sky." Logan pokes Virgil nose.

 

Virgil recoils and bleps. “If I’m the night sky, I’m gonna need my star to light me up.”

 

“Oh boy...” Nico mock rolls his eyes.

 

"Good one but not good enough." Logan smirks.

 

“Are you sure you’re not Crofters? Cause you’re my jam.” Virgil kisses his cheek.

 

"That's cheesy and you know it. Face it Virgil you’re not going to win."

 

Virgil growls. “Fine. Maybe not by words...” he pushes Logan into the couch and kisses him deeply. Patton laughs as Logan faces turns red. Virgil pulls out. “Aww, what’s the matter, my flaming ball of hydrogen and helium? Too much nuclear fusion caused by lil’ ol’ me?” He smirks. “I’d say you’re a one... on the pH scale, cause you’re hot...”

 

Logan blushes harder. "My one weakness, science." 

 

Terra laughs "You I didn't think Virgil would date. I thought he was to edgy." 

 

"Maybe I like to live on the edge." Logan purrs.

 

Virgil blushes and kisses his nose. “But if you’re the sun, then I’m the moon, and I will orbit you.”

 

Logan tries to think of something to say but his mind goes blank. "Fine you win."

 

Virgil smirks and captures him in another kiss. “Better luck next time... What do I win?” He grins dangerously.

 

"What do you want?"

 

“I don’t know...” Virgil tickles his chin before dropping his act and giggling. “Cuddles.” He flops on Logan’s lap. “Attention.” He demands. Logan massages Virgil head. Virgil sighs and purrs. Logan watches the movie. Nico rubs Terra’s arm and watches the movie. Virgil stretches before rubbing his cheek against Logan, purring happily. Logan sighs happily as he holds his boyfriend. Patton feels a little lonely but puts on a smile and watches the movie.


	15. Plan

Roman pants he has been fighting his nightmare for two hours now. He was not going to let his family down. Deceit is coming, and he is not going to take Nico away. He has killed 39 version of Deceit and save Nico 29 of those times. He needs to be stronger, faster, he's tired of being in the background. He's the Prince! The hero, he can't let his family fight his battles. Deceit wants revenge he will have to cut him down first. He kills his 40th Deceit stabbing him in the heart.  _‘You aren’t strong enough...’_ he hears.

 

“Roman.” Nemo stands in front of him.

 

Roman ready’s his sword. "You’re not the real Nemo."

 

Nemo sighs. “Actually I am.” He looks at Roman hurriedly. “Deceit is coming back tomorrow. You already know this. Unfortunately, I can’t help you as my physical form died. You can’t fight him like a physical enemy, Roman. His weapons are words and the battle field is your mind.”

 

Roman lowers his guard a little. "Well what do you want me to do? I'm tired of watching you all fight and get hurting hurt while I sit on the side lines."

 

“I know.” Nemo wants to hug him, but he doesn’t want to put him on defense.

 

"How are you talking to me? Your dead."

 

Nemo closes his eyes. “I think... since truth is such an ingrained part of every human... I’m... in the subscape, like Nico was before you created a physical form for him. It took a lot of energy to muster up a form for you to at least be able to see in the imagination, especially since I am truth and not Deceit...” His form flickers slightly. “And now that I’m here... I don’t know what to say.” He looks up at Roman. “Tell Patton I love him. Don’t let Depression take him.” He begs.

 

"Virgil helped him."

 

Nemo smiles sadly and nods. “Good. They can’t be alone. Depression and Deceit will have an advantage if their alone.” He looks Roman in the eyes. “You’re wasting time here. Deceit’s coming after your mind and obedience. Nico may have killed Malice, but if Deceit truly wants to cause damage, it’s you he’s going to come after. You are the most susceptible to his lies besides Terror.”

 

"You calling me gullible?"

 

“Yes.”

 

Roman groans "Then what do you want me to do?"

 

“I want you to trust your family. I want you to not stand in front of them but stand with them.” Nemo’s form flickers dark a moment. His eyes widen. “Ro- ROMAN RUN!”

 

"What? Why?" Nemo falls and his body turns to dust. The imagination suddenly grows dark and cold. He puts his guard up looking for danger. "This isn't good." He continues looking around, but nothing happens. "Nemo?" There’s no response. The wind changes direction and picks up some leaves, blowing them towards a trail in the woods. Roman takes a deep breath "Ok no I'm getting out of here." He goes to sink out. He sinks into a ring of bones that are bound together into a cage. They swoop inwards so he can’t climb out. "What the hell?" He tries to cut the bones, but his katana just bounces off. He tries to cut the ropes, but it does no damage. He tries to climb but ends up just sliding down. He looks outside the cage and sees he’s surrounded by forest. "HELLO? ANYONE THERE?"

 

“Roman!?” Nico’s voice reaches him, though he doesn’t know where from.

 

"NICO!?" Roman calls out _'He's not here, why would he be here?'_

 

“Roman!” Nico runs out of the forest and grabs onto the cell wall, trying to reach his arm through to touch Roman. “Roman! I was so worried! I’ve been looking for you for hours!”

 

"You have?" _'This a trick it has to be.'_

 

Nico nods frantically, running around the perimeter of the cage. “Patton told me about the note you left. He said to leave you alone, but I knew better.” He takes a few steps back and rams himself into the cage. He shakes but doesn’t budge. “Can’t you sink out?”

 

"That's how I got in here." He tries anyway. He just reappears inside of it. "See?" Nico frowns and tries to sink in next to Roman, but just reappears in the same spot."Go get the others I'll be fine."

 

“No! I’m not leaving you!” Nico tries to climb in, but just slides down.

 

"Nico I'm fine just go."

 

“NO! NOT AFTER WHAT YOU JUST WENT THROUGH!” Nico near screams, close to crying.

 

"Nico it's just a nightmare I'm fine."

 

“NO, YOU’RE NOT! YOU HAVE NIGHTMARES ALMOST EVERY MONTH NOW!” Nico slides down to sit next to the cage, reaching through for Roman’s hand.

 

"Nico calm down." Roman backs away from Nico. Nico curls in on himself and cries. "You’re not real, Nico is not this emotional"

 

Nico huffs. “N-not- usually.” He gasps, trying to calm his breathing. “Roman- I-I saw the nightmare. I saw what you did. A-And I’m scared for you.”

 

"Nico I won't let that happen."

 

Nico sniffles and shakes his head. “Y-you act brash- w-when you get determined to prevent something. A-And then you end up making it worse.”

 

"I'm sorry."

 

Nico leans his head against the bones, breathing deeply to calm himself. “I am too...”

 

"What are you sorry for?"

 

“For being your weakness. For scaring you so much.”

 

"You are not scaring me. I just care about you."

 

Nico sniffles and nods. “I love you...”

 

"I love you too, I still don't think your real."

 

Nico winces slightly. He stays silent a moment. “There isn’t anything I can say or do to convince you I am...” He looks up at Roman with sad eyes. The gold shimmering under old tears.

 

"Sorry I just talked to Nemo and he warn me about being too gullible."

 

Nico’s eyes brighten. “Nemo!? Wait, how!?”

 

"He said that truth isn't a thing that can be killed. So, he used a lot of energy to make a form I could see. We talked a little bit before his form turn into dust and all of this started up."

 

Nico nods slowly. “So, he’s in the subscape then? Where I was?”

 

"Yeah"

 

Nico looks around him. “Do you have any idea what’s causing this? Or why you can’t control it?"

 

"I have no idea. I think I'm just going wait it out." Roman sits down.

 

“Do you want me to stay with you?”

 

"I'm still trying to decide if your real or not."

 

Nico nods slowly. “Is there anything you could ask me? That only I would know?”

 

"I don't know" Nico sighs and leans back against the bones.

 

"You tell me something I don't know about you."

 

Nico thinks for a moment. “I’ve always wanted to try swimming. Remember that cavern with the underground waterfall?”

 

"Yeah?"

 

Nico nods. “I want to go there again. Just the two of us, maybe on a date night when this is all over?”

 

"That would be nice."

 

“Maybe our anniversary?”

 

"That would be nice."

 

Nico sighs. “You still don’t think I’m real, do you?”

 

"No, I don't."

 

Nico turns to look at him. “Why?”

 

"It's to convenient for you to show up after I got caught."

 

Nico clenches his jaw. “Fine. You win.” He disappears and so does the cage. The imagination gets brighter.

 

"Fuck you Deceit." Roman yells.The wind angrily blows through the trees before dying down."Time to get out of here." He sinks out. He rises up in his room and goes downstairs.

 

The others are all down there, the movie almost over. Nico looks up and gasps. He sets Terra down and runs over, jumping on Roman in a hug. Roman hugs Nico back. “I love you.” Nico whispers, voice shaking slightly.

 

"I love you too." Roman gives him a squeeze.

 

Virgil smiles at them. “Welcome back.”

 

"Yeah also no one is allowed in the imagination."

 

"Why not?" Patton asks

 

"Because Deceit is in there."

 

Nico pulls back. “What!?”

 

"Not physically but he's in there. Also, Nemo wants me to tell Patton that he loves you." 

 

"WHAT!?" Patton yells.

 

“H-how?” Virgil questions. 

 

“He’s in the subscape.” Nico says in awe.

 

"Yup he used a lot of energy to warn me about Deceit."

 

Nico frowns. “Deceit tried to convince you he was me, didn’t he?”

 

Roman nods "Yeah but to my credit I didn't fall for it."

 

"If we went to the subscape could we see him?" Patton ask hopefully.

 

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!” Nico shouts. “You almost died!”

 

Patton shrinks onto himself. "I wouldn’t stay..." Virgil hugs Patton.

 

Terra looks at them all. "Nico is right it's too dangerous. Besides if Nemo is there so could Deceit..." Roman looks down in thought.

 

“Agreed. Imagination and subscape are if limits.” Nico finally let’s go of Roman.

 

"Deceit is coming after me..." Roman mumbles. 

 

“What?” Nico looks concerned.

 

“Why you?” Virgil asks.

 

"Nemo said that Deceit was coming after my mind and obedience." Roman rubs the back of his neck. 

 

Nico grips Roman's hand. "He wants to hurt me through you."

 

"Deceit needs creativity..." Virgil mumbles.

 

"He could also be after Pride." Patton mumbles. 

 

"I don't care what reason he has for wanting Roman we can't let that snake get him." Terra says determine.

 

Virgil looks at Terra, mildly surprised by his sudden confidence. "Okay, well, what's his plan?"

 

Nico thinks. "Take control of Roman... Like... He did before." his eyes widen, and he looks back at Roman. "When we met. Almost a year ago now. That was Deceit."

 

"I thought it was Depression."

 

"Could have be both." Patton pointed out.

 

Nico nods. "Depression and Deceit work together... Depression feeds off Deceit and Deceit feeds off overactive creativity. Nightmares feed off overactive creativity, insecurities, and lies. Anxiety feeds off lies and insecurities..." he looks around the room. "We're all connected..."

 

Virgil nods. "Emotions and Logic are the only two that can be used to fix the mess or make it even worse."

 

"Malice could have set Terra room on fire to lore Nemo away and kill him." Patton frowns.

 

"Which would have sent you into a depression and keep you from helping." Logan added.

 

"So... Malice was serving Deceit?" Virgil asks.

 

"No. Malice wanted freedom from the dark side. Deceit wants complete control of Thomas. I don't think Deceit actually liked Malice. He just played the part well to get Malice to bend to his will." Nico says hurriedly.

 

"Shit." Virgil says. "So... It's not revenge he wants?"

 

"No... It's not. Deceit has a plan for each of us...So if this worked. Nemo gone Patton in a depression and I'm under Deceit control. What would they do to Logan?” Roman asked. Logan flinched at the question.

 

Virgil looks at Logan worriedly. "Leave him mute..." he says sadly. "If none of us could hear him... There's no point in speaking at all."

 

"Wait. No. Deceit needs Logic too!" Nico says. "Lies need to be weaved logically. You can't just say random falsehoods to get to the goal."

 

"So, he's gonna use both Roman and Logan?" Virgil asks. "I thought he couldn't possess two sides at once. 

 

"Maybe not their bodies, but their minds, yes." Nico says. "With the necklace I gave Roman, the one with the red gem. Depression took away Roman's emotions as well as his mental defense, leaving him vulnerable to Deceit's manipulation. He was able to control him while still using my body."

 

"So, they're gonna get necklaces?" Virgil asks.

 

"Maybe, maybe not. The necklace was a physical representation of what was happening mentally. When Roman accepted the necklace and allowed me to place it on him, he was allowing me in his personal space, as well as subconsciously allowing Deceit into his mind and later, Depression as well." Roman shivers at the memory.

 

"So... Deceit would... Fuse Roman and Logan, then possess the fusion." Virgil says.

 

Silence.

 

"Fuse how? We can do that?" Terra asked. 

 

Logan lays on the couch no longer paying attention as he tries to figure out what is happening _. 'How could they be so clever and confident to know Nemo would do that and kill him? How did they know that Patton would fall into depression? But Virgil pulled him out. Did they plan for that? Is everything we do part of their plan and we're Doom from the start?'_

 

Virgil looks at Logan. "Lo?"

 

"I... Don't know... Anything's possible in the imagination, but in the rest of the mindscape..." Nico trails off.

 

Logan doesn't respond as he starts curling up on himself. _'I’m the last defense, if Roman falls they're going to turn to me, but what can I do? I can't fight'_

 

"We already saw what happens when two traits share the same body." Virgil says.

 

"That's different. A fusion would be where both traits are equal in power and influence. Logan and Roman would be a stable fusion." Nico says.

 

Virgil turns back to Logan. "Hey. Shh... Lo, look at me." he lays a hand on Logan's knee. Logan flinched as his eyes look at Virgil. "Shh... Breathe with me, love." Virgil whispers calmly.

 

Logan nods and breaths. In and out in and out. _'We will get through this somehow. If we don't Thomas can kiss his life goodbye. He could go to jail or be killed.'_ Logan starts shaking curling in more.

 

"Hey. Hey. Focus on me. Shut your mind up and focus on me." Virgil rubs Logan's leg.

 

Logan nods he tries to move but he feels like he's stuck. _'When did I pull my legs up? This isn't helping me, why can't I move?'_

 

"Can I hold you?" Virgil asks softly, still rubbing his leg. Logan nods

 

"I didn't mean to make him panic." Roman mumbles. Virgil scoots next to him and pulls Logan into his lap. He kisses his cheek and massages the back of his head.

 

Nico squeezes Roman's hand. "We're all on edge right now." Patton walks into the kitchen.

 

"I just wish they would just give up and leaves us alone." Roman rests his head on Nico shoulder. Logan tries to focus on Virgil touch.

 

"I know." Nico scratches Roman's head. "We should all sleep in the commons tonight. I don't want anyone alone.

 

"That sounds like a good idea." Virgil says and moves down Logan's neck to his back.Logan sighs taking a deep breath. "Good boy... Just breathe. Don't think." Virgil coos.

 

"Is this normal for you guys?" Terra ask looking at everyone.

 

Nico nods. "Pretty much. High stress, barely any breaks or rest. Panic attacks all around." he sighs. "What is life anymore?" He leads Roman to the couch and sits him down. "You must be starving."

 

Logan curls up more. _'Were in an endless cycle of things constantly going wrong. All we do is win the battles but who's to say we will win the war?'_

 

Terra glares at Nico for his comment. "Yeah he's the one starving."

 

Nico winces. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean it like that..."

 

"Hey... Has Nemo's snakes been taken care of?" Virgil asks. 

 

"Probably not. I'll go take care of them in a minute." Nico says, trying to ignore the heavy feeling in his chest.

 

Virgil looks down at Logan. "I said hush." he kisses his forehead and continues massaging him.

 

Logan rolls and grips onto Virgil jacket. Terra looks back at Logan with pity. "If Logic can't keep a grip then who can?" 

 

Logan curls as tight as he can. _'He's right I'm a goner, what will they do to me? I'm scared I don't want to fail.'_

 

Virgil glares at Terra and puts more effort into massaging Logan. "You're not a goner. You won't fail. We're in this together. It isn't up to just you to support us. We all support each other. Deceit is lying to you. Stop listening to him."

 

Patton comes back with a tray of tea. "Ok we're going to quite time. No more talking." Patton puts the tray down and summons coloring books for Roman and Nico and a fidget cube for Terra. Roman opens it up and starts coloring as Terra plays with the cube. Patton sits on the couch and sips his tea.

 

Nico kneels down next to the couch and places a hand on Logan's shoulder. He looks up at Virgil and points to himself then Logan. Virgil nods in understanding and signs 'lying'. Nico nods and makes a gesture of pressure on his mind then points at Logan. He rubs circles into Logan's back as Virgil pets Logan's hair and nods. Logan sighs and focus on the touches. Nico gets up and lays on the couch, too tired to draw. He closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.


	16. Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey this chapter starts with a wet dream, sorry it's short sorry if that bugs you.-Terra
> 
> Tw: Sexual content ahead, wet dream, and mentions of cheating. Please beware and stay safe.

Nico is panting he feels hot, someone touches him. He opens his eyes and sees Roman beneath him, shirtless and sweaty, breathing heavily. 

 

"N-Nico..." Roman moans. Nico bends down and captures Roman in a kiss, humming as his hands travel Roman's body. But when he pulls away, his met with Virgil's tired, blissed face. 

 

"Nico..." Virgil purrs.

 

Nico shakes his head. "You're- You're not Roman."

 

Virgil giggles, almost too light hearted for the moment. "Of course not, silly! Roman and Logan are in the imagination..." he looks up at Nico with half lidded eyes before sitting up and flipping them over. He presses Nico into the bed and kisses him deeply.

 

Nico moans and squirms. "N-No. This is wrong. This isn't- you're not my boyfriend!"

 

Virgil pulls away and sits on Nico's groin as Nico tries to curl in on himself, but Virgil pins him down. "Logan doesn't mind sharing me, and I'm sure Roman won't know a thing, right?" Virgil raises a brow at Nico dominantly. Nico shrinks into himself and Virgil smirks and rubs Nico's crotch. "You're mine tonight... Understand?"

 

Nico closes his eyes. _'This is a dream. It's not real. It's not real. I would never cheat on Roman. But it feels so-'_

 

Virgil bucks into him and Nico moans. "Virgiiiilllll!"  
  
...  
  
Nico whimpers and squirms on the couch, hips twitching. "Oh- Virgillll!" he gasps. Virgil looks at Nico, shocked at what he just heard. Patton and Roman look at Nico. Patton with confusion while Roman looks a little hurt. He puts a hand on Nico and looks into his dream. Logan and Terra asleep.

...  
  
Virgil licks Nico's neck as Nico moans. "V-Virgil! P-Please!"

 

"Shh..." Virgil traces a finger down Nico's shirtless body. "Trust me, darling." he places kisses down his neck, across his chest, and down to his stomach. Nico whines and bucks into Virgil. Virgil bucks in return. He grips Nico's hips and bucks harder. "Who do you like better?" he asks Nico, voice breathy. "Me?" he bucks. "Or Roman?"

 

Nico squirms under Virgil's grip. "C-Can't! R-Roman!"

 

Virgil frowns and squeezes his crotch. Nico lets out a small scream as his back arches. "VIRGIL!"

 

Virgil runs his hands down Nico's side and rests at the edge of his trousers. "Try again..." he says as he slowly curls his fingers underneath the fabric.

 

 _'Wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP!'_ Virgil pushes him into a passionate kiss. Virgil pulls out and nibbles his ear, whispering all the things he wants to do to Nico as Nico lays there and shivers, guilt and lust at odds with each other. Nico feels his legs suddenly become bare. He moans and stares at Virgil as Virgil smirks and slowly rocks into him. Nico gasps and lays his head back, relaxing in time with Virgil's movements. "P-Please..." Nico says weakly.

 …

Roman tenses up _'Don't you fucking dare.'_

… 

Nico moans loudly as Virgil moves. Virgil reaches down and casually plays with Nico's member with a smirk as the side below him gasps and squirms. Virgil pulls back a bit before pushing into Nico again. Nico throws his head back and gasps. "Shit. Virgil!" His whole body feels too hot. Everything is familiar yet foreign.

 

Roman gets tired of watching Virgil fuck his boyfriend. He grows angry as he pulls out of Nico dream. He slaps Nico. "WAKE UP!" Patton jumps a little. Nico lets out a scream and falls of the couch, shaking and panting. Virgil jumps and tightens his grip on Logan. 

 

Terra and Logan wake up with startle. "What happen? What's wrong?" Terra looks around for danger. 

 

"Roman that was uncalled for." Patton argued.

 

Virgil stares at Nico on the ground, then glances up at Roman. "Ro-"

 

Nico groans and rolls over, breathing heavily. "Wha-"

 

Roman felt tears form but push it back. "What the hell was that?" He yells at Nico.

 

"What!?" Nico asks, confused. Why was Roman upset? Why did the side of his face hurt? He touches his cheek and it stings. "Did you slap me!?"

 

"Am I not go enough for you? What is Virgil somehow better than me?" Roman ignores his questions.

 

Virgil and Nico look horrified. "WHAT!?"

 

Nico looks at Virgil and suddenly the image of him shirtless above him comes back to him. He stares at Virgil and covers his mouth as Virgil continues to look confused. "What happened!?" Virgil asks.

 

"I- you- we-" Nico looks up at Roman, tears in his eyes. "Roman, I-"

 

Roman looks over to Virgil. "Have you been fucking my boyfriend?" 

 

"WHAT!?" Logan yells shake and confused. He looks at Virgil.

 

"Roman calm down." Patton plead. 

 

Virgil looks terrified. "NO! WHY WOULD I DO THAT!?"

 

Nico draws his knees up. "I'M SORRY!" he cries. "I DON'T KNOW WHERE THAT DREAM CAME FROM! VIRGIL HASN'T TOUCHED ME I SWEAR!" He trembles and draws his cloak closer to himself, though he's still way too hot for comfort.

 

"It had to come from somewhere." Roman yelled. 

 

"Roman walk." Patton orders. Roman glares at him. "Now." Patton orders in his dad voice. Roman stands up and storms off upstairs. 

 

Nico shakes on the ground. "I'm sorry..." he whispers through tears.

 

Virgil sits there in shock. "You dreamed I was fucking you?" he asks, point blank. Nico flinches and breaks down into a sob. Patton goes over and pulls Nico into a hug and rub his back. 

 

Nico flinches again before leaning on Patton and gripping him tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

 

"Shh breath." Nico takes a deep breath.

 

Logan looks at Virgil concern. Virgil looks at Logan, still shocked and sad. He shakes his head, dumbfounded and scared. Logan holds onto Virgil. _'He wouldn’t, would he? He does have sexual desires, but he wouldn’t, right?'_

 

Virgil pets Logan's hair. "I wouldn't." he whispers to Logan. "I would never cheat on you and I know Nico would never cheat on Roman. It was just a dream." he tries to convince himself and Logan. _'A very... Vivid dream...'_ he thinks.

 

Logan sighs Patton continues to comfort Nico.Nico gasps. "Ro-man..."

 

Terra looks at the sides kinda confused and uncomfortable with the whole situations. He sneaks away to Patton room while they all figure out their issues. "Shh give him time to cool off. You know how hard headed he can get." Patton rubs his back. Nico gasps and nods.

 

"Nico... Did you... Have... _those_ feelings before you fell asleep?" Virgil asks gently.

 

"N-No. I have no idea where it came from... I just... Fell asleep and suddenly it was happening..."

 

Virgil frowns. "I hope I'm wrong. I really hope I'm wrong."

 

Patton starts rocking him he looks at Virgil with concern. "Virgil?"

 

Virgil looks up with a bit of fear. "Lust."

 

Nico's head shoots up and he looks at Virgil. "You mean it wasn't me!?"

 

"But Lust is in the dark side, how?" Patton asks

 

"I don't know..." Virgil says, looking down. He feels some weight leave the room now that they've identified Lust. Nico sighs as he doesn't feel like a horrible partner for having that dream that wasn't even his to begin with. Virgil's eyes widen. "DECEIT!" He screeches at levels that rival Logan's 'falsehood'. Nico jumps.

 

Patton jumps and holds Nico. "Kiddo don't do that. Give your old man a heart attack."  Logan covers his ears.

 

"Deceit!" Virgil shouts again. 

 

"What!?" Nico asks.

 

"He was here! He was using Lust! To get to-" Virgil cuts himself off.

 

Nico's eyes widen. "ROMAN!" he tries to scramble up.

 

Patton lets him go as he gets up too. "We need to find him." Logan stands up as well. "He's not stupid enough to go to the imagination." 

 

"HE'S UPSET! HE DOESN'T HAVE LOGIC! AND PRIDE MIGHT HAVE BEEN ACTIVATED!" Nico runs up the stairs.

 

"NICO! YOU CAN'T GO ALONE!" Virgil races after him. Patton and Logan run up after him.

 

Roman punches a punching bag. "Everything I've done for him. All the love I gave and what I'm not good enough for him? My love isn't enough. What can Virgil give him that I can't?" He continues to punch the bag.

 

Nico runs around, peeking in Roman's room. "Roman!?" he doesn't find him there and goes down the hall. He sees the relaxing room door closed and races in. "ROMAN!" He screams and practically throws himself at him.

 

Roman is surprised and fall over onto the bed that moved to catch them. "What the Hell Nico?" The others come in afterwards.

 

Nico hugs Roman tightly. "I'm sorry! I'm so, so, so sorry!" he trembles slightly. He sits up and cups Roman's face, kissing him passionately. He doesn't know why but suddenly his hips start moving and he's grinding on Roman. He gasps and squeezes his eyes shut. "What... The heck...?"

 

Roman is highly confused on what is happening he can't be angry anymore. "Did you get yourself all work up after your dream?" Roman says annoyingly but is this holding on to him. He should be angry, he really should but something in his heart says that something else is in play. Nico wouldn't betray him neither would Virgil. 

 

Nico bucks and whines. “I don’t- know!” He bucks again and clings to Roman. “H-Help... Please... I’m sorry... I’m yours and no one else’s... I’m sorry...” he mumbles against Roman’s chest. “Neeeeeed!” He trembles. 

 

Virgil frowns and takes a step forward to get Nico off of Roman. “Nico, we need to focus.”

 

Roman looks at Virgil. "Did you figure something out?"

 

“Lust. Lust gave him that dream.” Virgil says. 

 

Nico whines and bucks again. “R-Ro!”

 

"Why?" Roman pets Nico hair.

 

“To divide us so Deceit could take you down. To make Nico feel horrible.” Virgil says. Nico squirms and pants, shaking. “Nico, please!” Virgil begs.

 

"Nico, I love you and I'm not mad anymore but I'm not in the mood."

 

Nico still bucks and whines. “C-Can’t- help!”

 

“Lemon and a cold shower.” Virgil commands. 

 

“W-what?” Nico looks up at him. 

 

“Go eat a lemon and take a cold shower. Now.” Nico shivers and curls into Roman.

 

"Nico go do what Virgil said." Roman orders. Nico flinches and slowly gets up and leaves the room. Virgil sighs.

 

"Roman are you ok?" Patton walks over to him. 

 

"I'm annoy that they won't leave us alone. I'm getting tired of this." Roman crosses his arms.

 

“I know...” Virgil says in thought. “First Deceit. Now Lust. There’s Jealousy and Greed too. Insanity I doubt can do much. Sloth either, he rarely did anything when I saw him. They’re trying to beat us down, make us tired and apathetic.”

 

"Well how are we going to stop them? We can't just stand here and take the punches." 

 

“We need a defense, but our defense is gone...” Virgil says sadly, closing his eyes.“We’re getting tired. Deceit knows it. Depression knows it. Dang it, Nemo. Why did you have to rush in like that?” Virgil mumbles.

 

Logan stands next to Virgil. "For years Patton has been holding them back with the power of the dark side. For years he focused on making sure Malice didn't get out. Now there all working together. Perhaps we need more gates." 

 

“So, we block our opposites? Who’s Lust or Greed or Jealousy or Sloth’s opposite?” Virgil asks.

 

"Greed and Jealousy sounds like me." Roman says.

 

"Lust is a strong emotional desire so that could be me." Patton added.

 

"Sloth is laziness so maybe me, but it's hard to say. I know insanity is mind." Logan thinks a loud.

 

“You have to go numb.” 

 

Virgil screams and jumps closer to Logan. “NEMO!?”

 

Nemo stands in the doorway, breathing heavily and looking exhausted. “I’m sorry. I was wrong. You have to go numb. It’s the only way any of you will survive.” His form is almost transparent.

 

"Nemo!" Patton tries to go to him but Roman holds him back. 

 

"Are you saying Patton has to go numb? Isn't that a bad thing?" Roman asked.

 

“If he doesn’t, the strain of trying to hold back the dark sides will destroy him.” Nemo’s eyes close and he stumbles and nearly falls before catching himself.

 

“Nemo, how are you here?” Virgil asks suspiciously.

 

“Depression is a reset button. It’s necessary for emotional health. To stop feeling and reset.” Nemo ignores Virgil’s question.

 

"But what if I stay like that? What if I never feel again?" Patton asked. 

 

“You won’t. You have us to pull you out.” Nemo smiles at him. 

 

Virgil hisses at Nemo. “Deceit.”

 

“Good job. You’re alert.” Nemo says, taking Virgil off guard. 

 

“You still didn’t answer my question.” Virgil glares. 

 

“Roman will later... I can’t hold this much longer.” Nemo closes his eyes and nearly disappears. “Where’s Nico?”

 

“Taking a shower. Lust gave him a dream.”

 

Nemo frowns. “Ask him if Lust gave him anythin-“ his form disappears.

 

"Nemo?" Patton calls out but gets nothing in return. 

 

"Well that was strange." Logan added trying to wrap his head around everything.

 

“I still think it’s Deceit.” Virgil grumbles.

 

"Even if he was, he has a point. Patton is going to destroy himself if he keeps this up. This whole year has been too stressful, and Patton I think that's why you went out of balance." Logan looks at Patton who frowns. 

 

Virgil continues glaring at the spot Nemo had stood. “I’m going to go check on Terra.” He says and walks out.

 

"Who?" Roman raises an eyebrow.

 

Virgil back tracks. “Terror’s name is Terra. Keep the nicknames to a minimum please. He’ll think you’re making fun of him.” He leaves again.

 

Roman nods. "Noted."

 

Virgil looks around a bit till he sees Patton’s door closed. He knocks softly. “Terra? It’s Virgil.”

 

Terra opens it. "Is the drama over?"

 

Virgil sighs. “Mostly. Roman’s cooled off. We’re still dealing with the dark sides though.” He looks at Terra softly. “How are you holding up?”

 

"Everything is falling apart isn't?" Terra asks.

 

Virgil leads Terra back into Patton’s room and sits him on the bed. “I don’t know what to do... none of us do. We’ve defeated Deceit three times now and he  _still_ keeps coming back.”

 

"What does he want?"

 

“Control of Thomas.” Virgil answers, playing with his hoodie’s drawstrings.

 

Terra crosses his arms. "Maybe you should just give it to him."

 

Virgil glares at him. “And where would that leave us!? At his mercy? I don’t think so! We’ll defeat him and if he comes back again, we’ll defeat him again!”

 

"Who controls Thomas?"

 

“We all do. Not so much control as influence.”

 

"So, no one person can do everything?"

 

“No. I mean... At the moment I can’t think of anyone who would be strong enough to handle taking care of-“ Virgil glares at Terra. “I see where this is going. And the answer. Is. No. You know what happened when Deceit and Malice had control of just the dark side. But giving Deceit complete control of Thomas!?”

 

"He can't handle all of it. He will shut down or something. I don't know but maybe he will see that he can't do it and stop."

 

“ _Or_ maybe he’ll use his position to kill and hurt us! I’m not risking it.”

 

"Well what is your plan then?"

 

Virgil stays silent a moment. “Draw him out. Isolate him. Defeat him.”

 

"That is vague, how are we going to do that?"

 

“I don’t know! We’ll figure it out when Nemo gets back!” Virgil says exasperated, falling back onto the bed. He curls up in the knitted snake blanket Patton made for Nemo.

 

Terra frowns "Look I didn't mean to stress you out. I'm sure will think of something." Terra rubs his back.

 

“I know. I didn’t mean to yell at you either...” Virgil scoots closer to him and sighs. “I’m tired...”

 

"Everyone is, why can't everyone just get along?" Terra leans on Virgil. "Haven't we suffer enough?"

 

Virgil pets his hair. “It’ll be over. Soon.” _‘I hope.’_

 

"So, what was the deal with Nico dreaming about you?"

 

“Lust.”

 

"That guy is creepy." Terra shudders.

 

“Agreed.” Virgil holds him close. He sighs. “Hopefully Nemo can help us sort out this mess...” He shares the blanket with Terra and closes his eyes. Suddenly he’s out before he knows it. He snores lightly.

 

Terra smiles "Good night big brother." Terra lays down and goes to sleep.

…

Logan, Patton, and Roman sit and wonder what to do. "Do I have to go numb?" Patton whines. 

 

"Patton please you will burn out if you don’t take a break." 

 

"Ironic coming from you Logan." Roman mutter Logan glares at him. 

 

"Even a hypocrite can be right Roman." Patton sighs. 

 

"Fine I'll go numb." Patton takes a deep breath. Roman and Logan watch as Patton color turns to a dull grey.

 

"Does this always happens or is it new?" 

 

Patton shrugs. "It's new. Didn't start happening until after I took all that sadness." He stares at the floor. Logan takes Patton hand. 

 

"Ok Patton lets get you to bed." 

 

"Whatever..." Logan drags him to his room. He sees Virgil and Terra asleep on Patton bed. Logan closes the door.

 

"Do you mind sleeping somewhere else tonight?" 

 

Patton shrugs "I don't care." Logan nods and takes him to Nemo room. 

 

"Is this ok?" 

 

"Like I said I don't care." Patton opens the door and goes straight to the bed. 

 

"Will you be alright by yourself?" Patton shrugs. "If you need anything just call my cell and keep calling until I pick up." Patton gives a thumbs up and Logan heads to his room. 


	17. Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape scene at the beginning please read safely.- Terra
> 
> Tw: Rape, Non-Con

Roman waits in his for Nico to get out of the shower. Nico dries of and gets dressed. He heads back to Roman’s room and sheepishly knocks. Roman opens it. "Hello Nico, come in." Roman stands to the side.

 

Nico ducks his head and steps in. He sits on Roman’s bed and looks down. “Sorry about... earlier...” He plays with the edge of his cloak and doesn’t look up at Roman.

 

Roman closes his door and sits next to him. "Do you feel better after your shower?"

 

“A little.” Nico says quietly.

 

Roman sighs and takes his hand. "I'm not mad at you."

 

Nico squeezes his hand. “I know.” He leans on Roman and closes his eyes.

 

"So why are you upset?"

 

“Because I... I liked it and I don’t want to, but I do.” Nico draws his legs up and buries his face into them.

 

"Alright walk me through what happened. Remember I'm not mad I just want to help you figure this out."

 

Nico shakes slightly. “I... it started as you... I was on top of you... and then I- I kissed you. And when I pulled away suddenly it was Virgil. And then he was on top of me and he-“ he cuts himself off and closes his eyes. “You know the rest.”

  
Roman rubs his back. "Ok and you liked Virgil being on top of you?"

 

Nico shivers and curls into Roman more. “A little.”

 

"Can you tell me what you liked? Was it Virgil himself or was it what he was doing?"

 

“I don’t- know. I think... it was what he was doing... but... just... the thrill of being caught? Or seeing him like-“ He goes quiet.

 

"Do you like Virgil?" Roman asks slower than his other questions. A little scared of what answer he might get.

 

“I don’t think so... I never have felt... like this... till that dream... I’ve always thought of him like a brother.” Nico shakes. “I love you. I know that for certain. I don’t know how I feel about Virgil.”

 

Roman takes a deep breath. "If Virgil came to you and ask for sex would you do it?"

 

Nico stays silent a moment, trembling. “No. I love you too much to do that to you.”

 

Roman nods and rubs his back. "If Virgil and I'm not saying Virgil would do any of these but if Virgil pin you down like in your dream. Would you let him?"

 

“I- don’t know. I get... paralyzed. I’d try... but...” Nico breathes quickly.

 

"Ok no more questions come here." Roman pulls Nico into his lap. "I know you would never do that if you could help it." He pets Nico hair. Nico sighs and breathes deeper. Roman kisses his cheek. "I love you, you know that right?"

 

Nico nods. “I love you too.” He whispers.

 

Roman massages his head. "I know you do, I'm sorry that I slap you."

 

Nico lightly laughs. “It’s okay. I deserved it.”

 

"No, you did nothing wrong. They just did that to you to get Pride out. Jokes on them though, because Pride didn't come out." Roman smirks he's filled with pride ironically for being able to control himself and not fall victim to his angry and pride. Nico laughs and hugs Roman tightly. Roman hugs him back. "I'm not going to let him use me. No matter what." 

 

Nico leans up and kisses him. Roman holds him and kisses him back. Nico lays down. “I’m sorry again.”

 

"For what?"

 

“Everything.”

 

"Hmm well I forgive you for everything." Roman gives him a squeeze.

 

Nico holds Roman close and kisses him again. “I’m never hurting you again...”

 

"Nico, I love you but don't make promises you can't keep."

 

“I’ll try to never hurt you again. I’ll try so damn hard.” Nico corrects himself, close to tears. “I love you so much. You’re my prince, my love, my everything. I wouldn’t even be alive without you. Literally and figuratively.” He buries his face into Roman’s chest.

 

Roman holds him close. "Shh you’re alright, I love you too. But I got to ask. Can you name why you love me without saying because you made me, and you save me?"

 

“You’re kind. You’re strong. You’re handsome. You are passionate and loyal. You are loving and protective.” Nico cups Roman’s face. Roman smiles at him. “I love you with all my being.” Nico gazes at him softly, unshed tears causing his golden eyes to shimmer.

 

Roman puts his hand on his cheek. "Why are you crying?"

 

Nico closes his eyes. “I don’t- know.” He gasps. “I love you so much... it hurts me when I hurt you... it hurts me to see you hurt.”

 

Roman pulls him in close "I've got you, no one is going to hurt me."

 

Nico shakes. “I’m- your weakness.” He acknowledges and buries his face into Roman as a sob wrecks his body.

 

Roman rubs his back. "Your also my strength."

 

Nico takes a deep breath and nods, gripping Roman tightly. “Can you- show me? Remind me again... what it’s like to be yours. I don’t want to remember Virgil. I want to remember you.” He keeps his face hidden. “P-Please.”

 

Roman frowns and continues to rub his back. "Nico not tonight. I'm not in the mood."

 

Nico whines, and it scares him. It scares him that he wants Roman this bad. It scares him he wants to feel that way that bad. It scares him that his usually calm and flexible attitude is being replaced by being needy and selfish. "Fine. I'll just go fuck Virgil then." he slaps a hand over his mouth eyes widening.

 

Roman looks at Nico in shock. He takes a deep breath. "Ok... We are going to bed right now." Nico nods, scared. He curls up next to Roman and closes his eyes, willing himself to sleep, but it doesn't come. He squirms and tries to keep quiet .Roman sighs and pulls Nico closer to him. "Don't talk just let me hold you and you sleep." Roman massages his head.

 

Nico nods and cries softly. _'I don't want to be like this. Why am I like this? Is this who I am now? Was it only a matter of time? Do I even love Roman or do I just want his body? Why am I like this?'_ Roman stops massaging Nico as he falls asleep. Nico breathes quickly, still wide awake and needy. He looks behind him and sees Roman asleep. He closes his eyes and tries to go to sleep as well but his heart pounds in his ears. Two hours pass and he is scared. Scared and needy. He looks back at Roman. He slowly turns over so he's facing him and kisses him gently. _'Need him.'_ Repeats in his mind.

 

 _'It's Roman. It's not Virgil. This is okay. You're not cheating on him.'_ Nico's hand carefully travels downwards, and he watches Roman's face. He rubs him before shifting to make room between them. _'Need.'_ He pulls Roman's pants down and moves a bit more before he pushes his hips into Roman and covers his mouth as he moans. He does it again. Again. _'Feels... So good...'_ he looks down at Roman who's still out. He grinds for a while more before moving on. _'Who am I?'_ the question makes his movements falter before something stuffs it down and he continues. Roman hums in his sleep but doesn’t awake.

 

Nico plays with Roman a bit as he pants and blushes heavily, emotions in a storm inside him, but he doesn't stop. _'Need... Him... To complete me..._ ' He shivers and lays back down beside Roman. He shifts and closes his eyes, stuffing a blanket in his mouth as he sinks back onto Roman. He moans into the blanket and hesitates before moving. His cloak becomes too hot, so he sits up, the movement ripping a gasp from him. He throws his cloak and shirt off and lays back down, rocking himself. "R-Ro..." _'He's gonna wake up. HE'S GONNA WAKE UP!'_ his anxiety screams before something silences it. _'I'm not Virgil's. I am Roman's. I belong to Roman. Roman is the only one for me.'_ he shivers. Roman does a mixture of a groan and a moan as he bucks in his sleep.

 

Nico lets out a gasp. "F-uck. R-Ro!" he whispers and pushes back again. He whines and leans forward before pushing back again, moaning and closing his eyes. _'This isn't- SHUT UP!'_ Something inside him growls and silences his doubts. He focuses on the sensations to keep himself out of his head.

 

Roman gasps and he opens his eyes he turns and sees Nico his eyes widen with shock and horror. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

 

Nico jumps, he gasps and moans. "I-I-"

 

Roman takes a look at the scene in front of him. "We're you fucking me? In my sleep?" Roman feels angry, hurt, betrayed, sad he can't believe what is happening right now. _'I didn't give consent; did I just get rape by my own boyfriend?'_

 

Nico breathes heavily. "I-" his hips jerk backwards, and he moans loudly. "Needed- to feel... You..." he looks back at Roman, eyes dilatated and face flushed.

 

 _'Oh God he is'_ Roman pulls out and gets out of bed. "NO! Oh GOD NO!" He looks down ashamed that he is pant less. He snaps his fingers and he is wearing pants again. He looks back at Nico. "You rape me." He says still having a hard time believing it.

 

Nico pants and curls in on himself, shivering. He hears the words, but for some reason they don't make it to his brain. He closes his eyes and lays his head down. _'Well that was fun...'_ he hears. His hand travels down to himself and he shivers and moans.

 

Roman paces around the room. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" _'Is he really jerking off right now?'_

 

Nico gasps as his body convulses and he bucks into his hand. "R-Ro...man..." he moans before going limp. His body shakes and shivers violently. He breathes hard and coughs. He blinks and looks around. _'Where's Roman?'_

 

"I can't believe this. That's it I'm done I can't take this right now." He looks at Nico "Get out."

 

Nico looks up at him and blinks. "What?" he asks confused.

 

"I said get out!" He points at the door.

 

Nico flinches. He meekly gets up and feels cold air rush to meet his overheating skin. He gasps and realizes he's naked. He looks up at Roman and what he just did hits him like an arrow to the heart. "I- I raped you." he stares in horror.

 

"No shit Sherlock I've establish that." He snaps his fingers and Nico is clothed and his bed is fixes. "I don't know what in Walts name made you think that was a good idea and I really don't care right now."

 

If it weren't for the gravity of the situation, Nico would have smirked at Roman's way of cursing. But right now, those curses were directed at him. _'I just raped my boyfriend...'_ the shock hasn't fully settled. _'I raped Roman... I raped my love...'_ his hand covers his mouth and he stumble backwards before racing out of Roman's room, down to his own. The door slams shut, and he leans back against it, a scream of agony tearing through him.

 

A sob breaks out of Roman once he leaves. "Why? I said no..." He goes back to his bed and cries into his pillow. "I said no one god damn time." He cries as his body shakes. He curls up on himself.

 

Logan hears a scream and runs out of his room and knocks on Nico door. "Nico what's wrong?"

 

"GO AWAY!" A sob shakes Nico as a new problem arises. He rocks himself, guilt still fresh from the pain of knowing he harmed Roman. _'But I need. But Roman hates me...'_ his heart skips a beat as he's reminded of one place that can solve this. One side who will take him, who will control him in the way he needs.

 

He sinks out and rises up in the dark side, legs shaking. He bounds quickly up the stairs and pauses in front of a black door with red trim. He hesitates a moment before knocking and shifting his weight repeatedly. The door opens and a shirtless side wearing skin tight leather shorts, that are way too short to be allowed in that category, stands there and examines him before smiling. "Ah! Nico! Back so soon!" Lust exclaims too joyfully.

 

Nico whines. "Help me. Please."

 

Lust looks down then back up at Nico and smirks. He snaps his fingers and he changes into Roman, mostly naked. "I'm sure that feels very uncomfortable, doesn't it, sweetie?"

 

Nico shivers as 'Roman' extends a hand. Nico takes it and is led into the room before immediately being pressed against the door in a hasty kiss. Nico gasps and freezes as 'Roman' wanders him. _'What are you doing? What have you done?'_ Nico asks himself. _'What's Lust doing to me? It's okay. I can get out when we're done. '_ he tries to reassure himself. _'Shit. I'm cheating on Roman with Lust.'_

 

'Roman' stands and pulls him into a passionate kiss, moaning, grip on his wrists never ceasing. He picks Nico up with ease and tosses him on the bed. "Trust me, sunshine..." he says, but instead of filling Nico with warmth, it makes him shiver. 

 

 _'What have I done...'_  
  
...

Logan sighs and goes over to Roman room. He knocks on the door. "GO AWAY" Logan sighs again and enters. 

 

"Alright what happened?" Roman looks up at Logan before stuffing his face into his pillow. 

 

"Does my consent not matter anymore?" Roman words are muffle by the pillow. 

 

"Of course, it does Roman-" 

 

Roman head shoots up. "Then why did Nico rape me?"

 

Logan is shock for a second. "I'm sorry but did you just say rape?"

 

"YES! I was sleeping one minute then second I wake up with Nico dick in my ass." 

 

Logan tries to process that. It's not like Nico or any of the sides to act like that. Even Virgil was able to keep it together. "I'm so sorry Roman." 

 

"He asked and I told him no. Then he made a comment about fucking Virgil instead, so I said its time to sleep. To then wake up with him inside me! And he didn't care! I pulled out and he started jerking off until he came on my bed." Roman sobs as tears fall down his face. 

 

Logan checks to see if he isn't sitting in anything before focusing on Roman. He rubs Roman back. "Ok how about we get out of your room into a more neutral space and calm down. Who a pit of ice cream help?" Roman nods his head as he stands up. Logan opens the door for Roman. Roman spies Nico door and he cries loudly. "Shhh Roman you’re going to wake Virgil." 

 

Roman nods "'m Sorry" Logan rubs his back as they head downstairs.

 

Virgil blinks and wakes next to Terra. Something feels off he hears voices outside Patton's door. He carefully detangles himself from Terra and quietly slips out. He follows the voices downstairs and sees Logan and Roman in the kitchen. "Hey. What's up?" Virgil rubs sleep out of his eyes.

 

Roman sits at the table eating a pit of cookie dough ice cream whole Logan rubs his back. They turn to see Virgil. Roman lets out a broken sob. "Love has failed me." 

 

"Nico rape Roman while he was a sleep." Logan clarifies. He still can't believe it but Roman wouldn't joke about this.

 

Virgil stops. There's dead silence. "Where is he?" he asks clearly.

 

"I think his room." Logan answers as Roman stuffs his face. Virgil nods and heads upstairs. 

...  
  
Lust groans and shivers above him, climaxing deep within him for the fourth time that night. Tears spill from Nico's eyes oversensitivity takes its toll on him. Lust has taken him on the bed, against the wall, on the table, and now on the ground. He's stretched Nico emotionally and physically near breaking point. It hurts now, but they still keep going. Nico doesn't stop him. He raises no objections. In fact, sometimes he encourages him. Why? He doesn't know. 

 

Then they feel it. A shift in the mindscape. Nico curls into Lust and whimpers. He doesn't know why he did that. He killed Deceit. He permanently killed Malice. And now he's getting fucked by Lust. Yeah, he's totally the hero everyone needs. Lust pulls out with a groan and sits back gazing at Nico, eyes always seeming to be in a constant state of dilatation. He picks Nico up and sets him on the bed.

 

Nico curls up and shivers with a whine, feeling empty and hollow. He misses his cloak around him, he misses Roman's warmth next to him. Lust lays down behind him, spooning him. Nico just lets him. "We'll have some more fun tomorrow should Deceit not want either of us." he purrs in Nico's ear before licking it. 

 

Nico shivers and cries softly. He doesn't want this. He never wanted this. He just wanted Roman. He just wanted Roman to be safe and happy. But no, he had to be violated by the person he trusts the most. "I- I raped him." A sob breaks Nico.

 

"Shut up and go to sleep before I fuck you again till you come three times untouched." Lust growls behind him.

 

Nico firmly places a hand over his mouth and buries his face into the sweat filled sheets. He desperately tries to stay still and quiet as he feels Lust falls asleep behind him. His eyes wander the room. He never wanted to hurt Roman, he hadn't even wanted to fuck him in the first place, so why did he rape him? _'I don't know what in Walt's name made you think that was a good idea...'_ Roman's hurt voice echoes through his mind as tears keep flowing.

 

The pain in his heart outweighs the physical pain inside him. He's exhausted and needs to sleep, but his heart won't let him, reminding him over and over of his wrongdoing. _'Roman hates me._ ' Nico realizes solemnly. 

 

Lust's door squeaks as it opens. Nico shuts his eyes and pretends to be asleep. He hears someone slowly step in and walk towards the bed. The side gently places a gloved hand on the side of Nico's face and rubs his thumb over his cheek. Nico's proud of himself for not flinching. He feels the other side's breath on him, nearing his neck.

 

"Lust... Or me...?" he whispers.

 

Nico stays frozen and silent in fear. What happens if he chooses Deceit? Does he become his minion? Will he harm Roman again? What about Lust? Is every hour of his existence going to be spent attempting to please him? But he knows Deceit. He knows what it's like to be under his control. The thought of escape never occurs to him. "L-Lust..." Nico finally answers, eyes still tightly shut. Deceit nods and grabs Nico's cloak off the floor before heading out the door. That's one less nuisance to deal with.

 

Deceit practices in Nico’s room, doing his best to copy Nico’s movements. The insecure sidewalks with humbleness and a sense of pride at the same time, and it was infuriatingly difficult to copy. He hears a knock at the door. _‘Showtime.’_ He transforms into Nico and slips on the cloak he stole from him. His disguise’s clothes must stay on his body or they disappear. He took the cloak because Nico takes it on and off often. He goes to the bed and lays down, tears forming in his eyes as he starts acting and allows himself to become Nico. 

 

Virgil knocks again and doesn’t get an answer. “Nico... It’s Virgil. Look, I’m not here to blame you or condemn you, I just want to talk and figure out what happened.” Still no response. “Can I come in?” Nothing. Virgil tries the door and it’s open. He steps in and sees Nico on the bed, tear stains showing he cries himself to sleep. Virgil sighs and leaves, quietly closing the door behind him. 

 

He pulls out his phone for the time. 2 am. Deceit gets back in a few hours. And Lust succeeded in dividing them. Virgil places a hand over his face. He can go sleep, or he can go help Logan with Roman. Logan may be uncomfortable with the conversation, but with Nemo dead, Nico guilty, Patton depressed, and Roman hurt, that only leaves Logan, Terra, and himself to protect everyone from Deceit. He chooses to sleep and gain his strength. Besides, he’s too tired to be of much help at the moment. He goes to Patton’s room and curls up next to Terra before quickly falling asleep.   
  
...

Logan looks at Roman. "It could be possibly that maybe Lust made him do it?"   
  
Roman looks at him. "Even if that was the case it doesn't make me feel better." He plays with his necklace. "I'm so tired of the dark sides using Nico against me. I can't trust if his action are even his anymore. I think back on all the shit that has happen to me this year. Attempted murder, kidnapping, mind control, kidnapped again, tortured, and now I've been rape twice." He looks at Logan. "And when I picture the person that has done all of that to me, I get Nico. The love of my life is also my abuser." Logan rubs his back not sure what to say. He can't counter his claims. "I swear I'm on the break of snapping and Nico doesn't deserve that. I know he wouldn't hurt me on purpose that if he is given the choice, he would never hurt me, but at the same time I don't know how much more I can take." 

 

Logan sighs "I know it has been tough on you and there not a lot I can say to make you feel better. All I can do is be here for you if you want me too." 

 

Roman nods "I know, and I appreciate that Logan." 

 

"Would a hug help?" Roman gives Logan a weak smile. 

 

"Sure, Specs I would like a hug." Roman opens his arms. Logan wraps his arms around Roman and gives him a squeeze. 

 

"Let's go to bed we are going to need the energy for tomorrow." Roman nods and pulls away. He gets up. 

 

"Thanks Logan I know this isn't your thing but thanks for trying." 

 

Logan smiles. "Of course, Roman." Logan and Roman walk back to their rooms to get some sleep.


	18. Deceit

‘Nico’ gets up and goes down stairs the next morning. Logan sits at the counter sipping his coffee. He looks up at Nico. "Ah Nico I think there is a lot that we need to talk about. Please take a seat." 

 

Nico looks down, ashamed. “I’m sorry...” he whispers, on the brink of tears.

 

"Nico take a seat and tell me what happened." 

 

‘Nico’ sits down and continues looking down. He hopes what Lust told him is right. “I-“ he swallows. “I-“ he breaks down into a sob. “I- r-ap-pedd h-him... I raped Roman!”

 

"I am aware that is the action you did, but why did you do it?" Logan remains calm.

 

“I- I didn’t want- to think of Virgil. I wanted to remember R-Roman, but he said no, but I did it anyways!”

 

"Why?

 

Nico gasps and buries his face into his hands. “I don’t know!”

 

Logan sighs "Nico I understand that this is hard for you but I'm trying to see if maybe Lust influence you into doing it." 

 

Nico looks up, eyes red from crying. “W-why won’t they- leave us alone?”

 

"I don't know Nico, but can we focus at the topic at hand. Do you think it's possible that Lust made you rape Roman?"

 

Nico sniffles. “M-mayb-be... I never wanted to hurt him. I had just promised him I wouldn’t... and then I did...”

 

"Nico if I'm right and Lust did use you to hurt Roman then you didn't hurt him. I need you to think, do you have any evidence that Lust was influencing you?"

 

Nico breathes heavily. “I... I was at war with myself... and then something shut up my doubts or fears...”

 

Logan nods he takes out a pen and note and starts writing. "So, you wanted to stop but something kept telling you to keep going?"

 

“It just shut me up. Made me numb to what I was doing even though I felt sick doing it.”

 

Logan nods and writes the new information down. "Alright so what happened after Roman wake up?"

 

“I... think he pulled away...” Nico closes his eyes. “He was shocked... I still didn’t fully know what was happening... and then it was just over.”

 

Logan nods "What happened after you left Roman room?"

 

“I went to my room. Cried myself to sleep.” Nico plays with his cloak. “I felt horrible... still do...”

 

Logan nods. "Well as Roman sees it right now all he knows for certain is that you rape him. So first let him come to you then apologize and explain your side of the story. What happens from there is up to you and Roman."

 

Nico nods. “Is he okay?”

 

"He's a little shaken up and stress but he will pull through."

 

Nico nods. “I know... he’s strong. I just wish I could just stop hurting him.” He comes close to tears.

 

"We know Roman cares a lot about you and once Deceit is gone _this_ will never happen again."

 

Nico clenches his jaw and nods. “Do we have any idea how to stop him?” _‘I am Nico.’_ “We can’t kill him. I wish we could, but we can’t. He’s to ingrained in Thomas...”

 

Logan nods "I am aware, and I don't know. He's smart I'll give him that. This will not be easy."

 

Nico bites his lip and gives a small nod, looking down. He tries to remember anything useful, but all he comes up with is silence. “How’s Virgil? After... that.” He hopes Logan will take that period of silence as hesitation.

 

"I'm confused after what?"

 

“The dream... earlier last evening.”

 

"To the best of my knowledge Virgil is fine. No harm was done to him by that dream."

 

Nico nods and looks down. “I don’t know what to do now.” He admits. “Deceit comes back today... we still have to survive a whole day of him till Nemo gets back tomorrow...”

 

"All we can do is stick together and stay alert to anything out of the ordinary."

 

“Difficult given what happened...”

 

Virgil and Terra come downstairs. “Nico?”

 

"Good morning you two." Logan smiles at Virgil. Nico keeps his head down. 

 

“Morning, Logan.” Virgil eyes Nico cautiously.

 

Terra just looks confused at Virgil caution. "Hey Nico, is something wrong?" Nico looks up at Logan, begging him to answer for him.

 

Logan sighs "Last night Lust influence Nico to rape Roman while he was sleeping."

 

Terra eyes widen "That's messed up. I'm so sorry Nico." Terra walks closer to him.

 

Nico flinches away from him. “It’s... not okay.” Virgil sighs and lays a hand on Nico’s shoulder. Nico flinches again. 

 

“I know you feel like you’re not safe to be around, but we need to stick together. Deceit is back. I’m not taking any chances.” Virgil says determined and gives him a squeeze. Nico gives a small nod.

 

Logan looks at Virgil. He motions him to come over. "What do I not get a morning kiss?" He smirks at him.

 

Virgil smirks and grabs his tie, pulling him into a kiss. Nico looks away. Virgil pulls back still smirking. “Is that satisfactory, my star?” He fixes Logan’s glasses.

 

"Indeed, my galaxy." Logan hands him to note pad. "This is what Nico has told me about last night." The Note pad does have a list of quotes on it from the conversation but also another list of Nico behavior:

 

-Surprising to see him so soon after a horrific event.   
-Emotional outbreak was small and fast for Nico.   
-Nico didn't mention me coming to talk to him.   
-Nico doesn't play with his cloak that much even though he usually does.  
-Nico didn't look upset that I mentioned taking down Deceit.  
*I can be over thinking things*

 

Virgil looks over the notepad and frowns. He writes on it. ‘I’ll keep an eye on him, though he could depress after that... and he knows the stakes ATM.’

 

Logan nods he closes his pad and looks at Nico. "Well it looks to me and Virgil that Lust did influence you. I think that given the stakes at the moment we should be pared up. I would say you can pare with Roman, but I doubt Roman will be ok with that at the moment.” Nico swallows and nods. 

 

Virgil tilts his head. “You should rest.” 

 

Nico shakes his head. “Don’t want to be alone.”

 

“You can sleep on the couch.” Virgil says. 

 

“Don’t want to sleep.” Nico pulls his cloak closer to himself.

 

"Nico this is a stressful day and your already stressed. A couple of hours will do you some good." Logan suggests. 

 

"I'll try to keep the nightmares away." Terra offered.

 

Nico quickly shakes his head and stands. “N-No.” he says. He pulls his hood up and goes into the kitchen.

 

Terra looks at Logan and Virgil. "Was it something I said?" Logan sighs and calls out to Nico. 

 

"Nico please see reason. This is for your benefit."

 

“I don’t care. I need to stay awake. I can’t let them take me again!” Terra goes into the kitchen Nico ducks behind the counter.

 

"Nico pushing us away isn't going to help you. We stick together remember. They want us to get separated so Deceit can take us down one by one."

 

“Then stop chasing me!” Virgil places a hand on Logan’s shoulder and gives him a squeeze.

 

Logan sighs "Fine, Terra leave Nico alone." Terra frowns.

 

"But you just said that we need to stick together." 

 

Logan waves him over. "I know but we can't force Nico to anything he doesn't want." Terra sits in Logan's lap and Logan wraps his arms around him.

 

Virgil pets Terra’s hair and watches Nico make some food before he sinks out. “Well then... how’s Patton?”

 

"Patton has went numb and is in Nemo room. I text him a while ago and he says he doesn't feel like getting up." 

 

"Isn't that a bad thing?" Terra asked worry.

 

“Nemo told us to let Patton go numb. Till he gets back we have to trust him.” Virgil sighs. “Even if it could have been Deceit...”

 

"Wait how did Nemo tell you that?"

 

Logan sighs "Not a 100 Percent sure but we just have to trust it for now." 

 

Terra nods "So does Roman know that Nico was used?" 

 

"No but I brought the idea up with him last night and I was informed that Roman doesn't care."

 

Virgil sighs. “I understand... he’s been through too much and it just keeps coming... I wouldn’t be surprised if he snaps soon...”

  
"You think he's going to break up with Nico?" Terra asks worry. Logan thinks for a minute.

 

"I don't know." He admits.

 

Virgil closes his eyes. “That would destroy both of them...”

 

"Should we check on him?" Terra asks

 

“I don’t know... Logan?” Virgil questions.

 

"There is no harm in trying but I don't know what to say to him." Logan closes his eyes this week is giving him a headache.

 

“I’ll try. Stay here.” Virgil says to Terra and Logan. He goes upstairs and gently knocks on Roman’s door.


	19. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter with sexual/non-con content in it. Again, please read safely. -Space

“It’s Virgil.” Roman slowly goes to his door and opens it. It doesn't look like a sleep well and he doesn't even try to hide his sorrow. He just looks at Virgil a broken man. Virgil looks at him sadly. “Hug?” Roman nods but doesn't make a move. Virgil opens his arms and carefully hugs him, giving him room to move away if he’s uncomfortable.

 

Roman holds onto him for dear life as a sob breaks out. "Why does this keep happening to me?"

 

Virgil rubs his back and holds him tight. “I don’t know.” He cries with him. “I don’t know but you don’t deserve it. You’ve never deserved it.”

 

Roman cries into his shoulder "I don't know what to do I'm at my wits end. If one more thing happens, I'm going to snap." 

 

“I know.” Virgil closes his eyes. He keeps rubbing his back then moves up to his hair.

 

"Deceit is coming. What are we going to do?"

 

“Stay together.”

 

"And Nico?"

 

“I’m keeping an eye on him. Logan’s pretty certain Lust was behind it. Nico looked about ready to die when I saw him...”

 

Roman nods "Thanks...I just can't be around him right now." 

 

“I know, and I think that’s for the best. It’s too soon. He left if you want to come downstairs.” Virgil offers.

 

“It’s just Logan, me and Terra right now.”

 

Roman nods he pulls out of the hug but holds onto Virgil hand. "You don't mind?"

 

“Of course not.” Virgil offers him a smile. Roman let's Virgil walk him downstairs. Logan and Terra give him a pity smile. Roman sits down on the couch. Terra gets out Logan lap and into Roman lap. Roman holds him close. Virgil rubs Roman’s back a bit more. “You want anything to eat?”

 

Roman shrugs "Something simple is fine." Virgil nods and heads to the kitchen.

 

Logan walks into the with Virgil. "So, how is he?"

 

Virgil looks at him, sad. “Near collapse.”

 

"I don't think he has any pride left to protect himself."

 

Virgil nods. He feels guilty about that. “And his source of strength and encouragement...” Virgil sighs. “Betrayed him...”

 

Logan nods "Roman has a hard time trusting Nico now."

 

“I know. And it’s perfectly normal. I just wish it hadn’t happened now.” Virgil searches through the mud room before settling on making some Top Ramen.

 

"He needs an ego boost." 

 

Virgil nods. “We still haven’t made a new video... his creativity and his ego are dying...”

 

"He needs a creative outlook and someone to share it with." 

 

Virgil closes his eyes. “That was Nico again... Or Nemo...” Virgil looks over at the couch. “Maybe... Terra?”

 

Logan looks at Roman and Terra he nods. "Terra is new, anything Roman tells him will be new and interesting to him. A fresh audience, someone he can teach. That would do the trick." 

 

Virgil nods. “So... how do we... get him started on a creative spree? Without making him feel like there’s limits to what he can do?”

 

"Remember when you told Roman you hadn't seen that many Disney movies?" 

 

Virgil smirks. “The only movie Terra’s seen is Finding Nemo.”

 

Logan smirks back. "As I thought, Roman would make Terra watch every movie and you know he will sing every song." Virgil giggles."I think we have our plan.”

 

Virgil nods and pours the soup into a bowl. He carefully picks it up and brings it out to Roman. “What would you like to drink?”

 

Logan follows. Roman looks at Virgil. "Water is fine." 

 

"Roman did you know that Terra hasn't seen a single Disney movie?" Roman eyes wide as he look looks at Terra who gives his a sheepish smile. 

 

"YOU HAVEN"T!?" 

 

"I saw Finding Nemo." 

 

"THAT"S PIXAR." Roman stands up. He puts Terra on the couch. "THIS WILL NOT STAND!" He goes to the DVD case. "We are watch every movie right now. Virgil I'm going to need 20 bags of popcorn and candy stat!" 

 

Virgil laughs loudly. “Yes sir.” He smirks and walks back into the kitchen. “HEY ROMAN!” Virgil shouts from the kitchen. “PIXAR IS BETTER THAN DISNEY! CHANGE MY MIND!”

 

Terra looks a little scare "What is happening?" He whispers to Logan. 

 

"You are going to help Roman feel better. Let him do what he wants he really like Disney." Terra nods. 

 

"YOU BETTER HAVE CHANGE YOUR MIND. PIXAR IS FINE BUT NO ONE BEATS THE MOUSE!" Roman yells back as he pulls out more moves. 

 

“LAMP STOMPS ON THE ‘I’ OF THE MOUSE!” Virgil laughs.

 

"What about Deceit?" Terra whispers to Logan. 

 

"Let me and Virgil handle that. You just focus on making Roman feel better. Can you do that?" Logan smiles at him. Terra smiles and nods back. 

 

"Hey Roman what's so great about Disney?" 

 

"Oh, you're going to find out my tiny friend. I'm going to blow your mind!" Roman sticks "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs” in the player. 

 

Virgil comes back with the popcorn and candy. “Take it easy on the candy. Both of you.” Virgil gives Roman a warning look. “I don’t need two sick sides on my hands.”

 

Roman laughs "No promises." He winks 

 

Terra just looks at the candy mouth wide opened. "I can?" Virgil smiles and nods. Terra picks up a chocolate bar and starts eating it. He grows a big smile. "I LOVE IT!" 

 

Virgil grins. “Roman. Seriously. Keep him from eating the whole bag.” He shakes his head.

 

"Oh, alright I'll watch him. Now you can either leave or join us. Either way there is food to eat and Disney to watch!" Virgil looks at Logan.

 

Logan smirks "We will be off. Have fun you two." Logan drags Virgil up the stairs. They can hear Roman sings "My Prince will come" in the background.

 

Virgil giggles. “Poor Terra.”

 

"I'm sure he will be fine. Now that is one problem solve." 

 

Virgil nods. “Patton or Nico?” He looks down the hall. “Or research and see if we can anticipate Deceit?”

 

"Patton, overthinking Deceit will just make me paranoid." Virgil nods and goes to Nemo’s room. He knocks on the door. Logan looks at his phone. "Patton says we can enter." Logan opens the door and steps in. Patton lays in bed cover in snakes. As he stares at his phone.

 

Virgil sits on the edge of the bed and picks up one of the snakes, petting it. He pulls out his phone and starts a group text with Patton, Logan, and himself. ‘Hey’

 

Logan sits on the other side of Patton. Patton texts back. 'Hi'

 

'How are you feeling Patton?' Logan asks. 

 

'I'm not' Virgil nods and hugs Patton. Patton sighs 'Everyone?'

 

'Roman and Terra are having a Disney marathon. We haven't checked on Nico yet.' Logan types. Logan types to Virgil alone 'Don't tell him about Roman and Nico'

 

Virgil nods at Logan. ‘Do you want to listen to some music?’ Virgil types to the group.

 

'Whatever.' Virgil looks through the playlists he made for each of the sides and clicks on Patton’s.

 

'Being Depress sucks. When can I stop?' Patton looks at Logan. 

 

'When Nemo gets back.'

 

Virgil looks at him carefully then texts Logan. ‘He can just choose to stop being depressed? He can turn it on and off like a switch?’

 

'Not that fast but he can if it's a choice. The first time he turned gray he couldn't pull himself out. This time he is doing it because Nemo told him too. I didn't want to tell him about Roman and Nico because that would throw him into an uncontrollable rage, and we don't need him running off to kill Lust right now.'

 

'Agreed.’ Virgil hesitates a moment, as if something is telling him they should go to Lust, but he shakes it off. ‘Would naming the snakes help him?’

 

'We can try, I do worry that if he stays in this state for too long, he won't be able to pull himself out.'

 

‘I know. I hope Deceit doesn’t try anything till Nemo gets back, but it’s unlikely.’

 

'I still have my suspicions of Nico. The 'gate' is open and now that he has a body he could just come in and be pretending to be Nico.'

 

Patton looks at Virgil and Logan texting, but he doesn't get anything. 'What are you two talking about?' Virgil looks at Logan.

 

Logan types to the group. 'We are trying to figure out Deceit plan.'

 

Patton nods 'Are we going to win?'

 

‘Yes. But we just need to hold out till Nemo gets back tomorrow.’ Virgil types.

 

'I want Nemo now.' Patton types

 

‘I know. Soon. I promise.’ Virgil hugs Patton and offers him the Nemo doll. 

... 

Nico’ slips out of his room and downstairs. He doesn’t have much time. He needs to get in Roman’s mind, but thanks to Lust, Roman has his walls up. He sees Roman and Terra on the couch. “Love...”

 

Roman jumps he pauses the movie. "Nico" Terra holds onto Roman.

 

Nico looks sad. “I’m sorry...” he barely whispers and looks down in shame. “I betrayed you...”

 

"Nico this isn't the best time can we talk about this later?"

 

Nico sighs. “There is no later...”

 

"There is always Later. Nico please if you really love me then leave me alone."

 

“Roman, Deceit is coming.” Nico looks scared.

 

"Nico I'm aware and frankly that's the reason why I can't be around you right now. Your tired of getting used and I'm tired of falling for it." Roman pulls out his phone.

 

Nico’s eyes flash yellow and he clenches his hand as Roman drops his phone and his hand slaps over his face, paralyzing him to the couch. “As much as I absolutely **_hate_** games, I have time **_all_** the time in the world for them right now.” He grins and throws Nico’s cloak off before he drops his disguise, scales covering the left side of his face, yellow gloves encasing his hands, jet black cloak falling from his shoulders, bowler hat resting on his head.Terra screams at the top of his lungs. Deceit clenches his other hand and silences Terra before stepping closer to Roman. He looks at him thoughtfully. “ ** _Not_** weaker than before, but  ** _unnecessary_**.” He grabs Roman’s hand and sinks out with him, releasing Terra.

 

"VIRGIL!" Terra tries to move but is stuck by his own fear.

 

Virgil looks up in Patton’s room. “TERRA!?” He runs downstairs and sees Terra shaking on the couch. He runs and wraps him in a hug. “Hey. Shhh. You’re okay. You’re okay.”Logan is right behind Virgil. He stops and picks up Nico cloak. 

 

"Ro-Ro-Ro" he stutters trying to breath.

 

Logan looks at Virgil. "Virgil?"

 

Virgil looks back at Logan holding Nico’s cloak. His eyes widen and he looks back at Terra. “Hey. Shhh... breathe. Tell me exactly what happened. Where did Roman go?”

 

Terra shakes his head he gasps and points at the cloak. "Dee" 

 

"I was right! Bad time to be right." Logan admits.

 

Virgil holds Terra protectively. “Where do you think he took Roman?”

 

Terra takes quick breaths. "Dark?"

 

"The dark side would make the most sense."

 

Virgil nods. “We need a plan. We can’t lose anyone else.”

 

"Bigger problem only you and Terra can go to the dark side. You saw what happened the last time I went."

 

Virgil closes his eyes. “So, we just leave Roman till Nemo gets back?” His head shoots up. “If... that was Deceit... WHERE’S NICO!?”

 

Logan runs upstairs he enters Nico room but finds it empty. "HE'S NOT IN HIS ROOM."

 

Virgil closes his eyes. “No...” Terra starts panicking again. “Shhh... breathe.” Virgil soothes Terra and himself.

 

Logan comes back down the stairs. "He might me at the dark side as well." Virgil nods and holds Terra close.   
  
...   
  
Deceit rises up in his room and drops Roman on the ground. He clenches his fist and puts a collar on Roman while he’s paralyzed. He finishes and lets him go, smirking. “Allow me to **_not_** explain what is happening. You are **_not_** going to help me, whether or not you like it. That collar **_doesn’t_** keep you from leaving the dark side.” He smirks as Roman tries to pull it off. He snaps his fingers and the collar electrocutes Roman. Roman screams in pain. Deceit chuckles and snaps his fingers again and it stops. “I would **_definitely_** try something if I were you.” He opens the door. “You’re **_not_** free to roam till you are required.”

 

Roman gasps for breath. He looks up at Deceit before he shakily gets up and walks out of Deceit room. He goes downstairs and finds a shirtless side sitting at the table, one hand underneath, petting something. Roman goes around to see what it is. The side looks up at him. “Well hello, Roman...” he purrs. “My, my... you have a wonderful toy for a boyfriend.” Nico is kneeling under the table, eyes closed, mouth open over where Lust’s pants are pulled down. His eyes open at Roman’s name and he sees him. He looks between Lust and Roman before abandoning his duty on Lust and lunging for Roman. 

 

Lust tugs him back by a leash connected to a collar and Nico lets out a moan and closes his eyes in pain. He falls to his knees and pants before crawling back to Lust. Lust guides Nico back to himself and hisses as Nico closes his eyes and takes him in his mouth again.

 

Roman eyes widen at the scene. He fists clenches, he punches Lust in the face breaking his nose. "How DARE you take Nico from me!" Nico squeaks and hides under the table. 

 

Lust makes a noise of pain as he holds his nose a moment before chuckling and looking up at Roman. “Oh, you poor misinformed child... didn’t you know? Nico doesn’t love you _anymore_.”

 

Roman punches him again. "Shut up your lying!"

 

Lust hisses. “DECEIT! YOUR PET IS BEING ANNOYING!”

 

Deceit appears at the top of the steps. He sighs and snaps his fingers as electricity travels from Roman’s collar. Roman falls to the ground screaming in pain. Nico covers his mouth to keep from screaming with him. He looks away, unable to bear seeing Roman in pain though he can still hear his screams. Deceit snaps his fingers again and the electricity stops. “What did I **_not_** say?”

 

Roman gasps and coughs he shakes and looks to see Nico. Nico looks back at him, eyes full of sorrow. Lust sees them and stands, tugging Nico’s leash. Nico whimpers and follows him. He’s emerges into the light and only then Roman see’s he’s wearing only a pair of stained pants, body covered in hickeys. Lust drags Nico to the kitchen so he can wash his nose. Deceit leaves again.  _'That bastard rape Nico. I swear I'm going to kill him.'_ Roman slowly gets up. He feels dizzy and falls on the couch. _'God, I hope the others find me soon.'_

 

Lust laughs from the kitchen. “I didn’t rape him. He came to me after you rejected him. He _wanted_ me.”

 

"Lies you manipulated him. That's all you dark sides too. Manipulate people for your own gain."

 

Lust looks down at Nico and tugs on the leash. Nico just follows him out to the commons as Lust holds paper towels to his nose. “Tell him.” He commands. Nico looks down, close to crying. Lust frowns and tugs hard on the leash. “What did I fucking say!?”

 

Nico whimpers. “I-It’s true. I- I came to h-him... after last night...”

 

Roman looks at him shock. "No... why?"

 

Nico breaks and curls in on himself as Lust smirks. “I-“ Lust tugs on the collar and Nico cuts himself off, squeezing his eyes shut in pain. He doesn’t know how much more his neck can take. 

 

“No more talking.” Lust pulls Nico into his lap and tubs his groin. Nico closes his eyes and bucks.

 

Roman just lays there dumbfounded. "Stop please he can't take much more."

 

Lust chuckles and nips Nico’s neck. Nico shivers and whines. “P-Please...”

 

"You have no soul." Roman shakes his head.Nico leans his head against Lust’s chest. 

 

“I love you...” Lust purrs. 

 

“I- l-love you... too...” Nico squeezes his eyes shut, the words causing him pain to say.Those four words breaks Roman heart.  
  
...  
  
Terra shakes and covers his eyes. "It's...again..."

 

Logan stops his pacing. "Virgil take him to the dark side."

 

Virgil looks up. “Why?”

 

"The person he locks eyes with will get stuck in a Daymare. We can use that to save Nico and Roman." Terra nods.

 

“Okay.” Virgil holds onto Terra. “Are you sure about this? What if the other dark sides come?”

 

"Help...fam-" Terra curls in on Virgil.

 

“I-L-Y.” Virgil finishes. He looks at Logan. “We’ll be back.” He sinks out to the dark side commons and finds Roman on one end of the couch and Nico in on top of Lust on the other side. Nico groans and ruts against Lust. Virgil clings to Terra. 

 

Lust glares at them. “What are _you_ doing here!?” Nico looks behind himself, panting. Lust tugs in the collar and bites him. Nico moans and closes his eyes. Terra opens his eyes trapping Lust in a Daymare. Lust gasps and starts screaming.

 

"Virgil!" Roman he avoids Terra eyes and pulls Nico away. "Take Nico back."

 

Nico curls into Roman and clings to him. “N-Not- leaving you!”

 

“Why can’t you come with us?” Virgil asks, then he sees the collar and his eyes widen.

 

"No time to explain just go!" He pushes Nico toward Virgil.

 

Nico cries and reaches towards Roman. “Ro-“

 

Deceit’s door slams open and he storms down the hall. He sees Virgil and Terra, Nico clinging to Roman while Lust screams, eyes closed. Deceit sighs. “For once, can’t things just go as planned?” He snaps his fingers and the collar shocks Roman. Roman starts spazzing and screams. 

 

Virgil jumps and grabs Nico from Roman, pulls Terra closer to himself, and sinks out to the commons of the light side. Nico pants and fights Virgil’s grip. “ROMAN! WE LEFT HIM!!!”

 

Logan jumps "My god Nico what happened to you?" Terra pants closing his eyes. 

 

"I take it back Lust has the worst nightmares." Terra shudders.

 

“I think everyone has bad nightmares.” Virgil says and throws Nico at Logan, rubbing Terra’s back. “Roman’s still in there. Deceit has a shock collar on him.”

 

Nico clings to Logan, crying. “HELP HIM!!!”

 

Logan rubs his back "We will please I need you to calm down. Screaming isn't going to help anyone." He looks at Virgil. "That collar must be keeping him from leaving. We need to get it off him."

 

Virgil nods. “But whenever he does something wrong, Deceit snaps his fingers and shocks him."

 

Nico gasps. “My... heawd... huwtsss...” his grip on Logan loosens and he slides down.

 

Virgil analyzes him a moment. “Dehydration. Figures...”

 

Logan follows Nico down and holds him. "Can you get me some water?" Logan massages his head.

 

Virgil lets go of Terra and goes to the kitchen. He grabs a glass of water and brings it back, carefully handing it to Logan.

 

Nico whines. “Ah- ow...” He squeezes his eyes shut, breathing heavily.

 

Logan sits him up "Sorry here drink this." He holds the glass for Nico as he puts it to his lips. Nico drinks the water hungrily. 

 

“Hey! Slow down!” Virgil says. Nico chokes and coughs. Logan puts the glass down and rubs his back. Nico gasps and takes deep breathes. He shivers and whines when Logan brushes over the bruises.

 

"Sorry but your just covered in bruises." Logan stops touching him.

 

Nico curls up on himself, shivering. “Roman...” he cries.

 

"How are we going to save Roman?" Terra asked. Virgil looks at Logan. He clenches his jaw, not sure what to say.

 

Logan thinks "We need to get that collar off. Is it a normal collar or a special collar?"

 

“Special I’m assuming. Deceit snaps his fingers...” Virgil says. “Roman told me to take Nico like he couldn’t come with us.”

 

Logan nods "Then only Roman can break it. It must be made from lies or insecurities that Roman has."

 

“He’s insecure about Nico leaving him.” Virgil points out as Nico lets out a cry. 

 

“I DIDN’T MEAN TO!”

 

"Nico, we know you didn't mean to."

 

“That shouldn’t keep him trapped in the dark side though...” Virgil thinks.

 

"Could the collar be his pride?" Logan wonders.

 

Virgil pauses. Nico stops whining. "Oh god it is Pride isn't it!?" Terra shakes.

 

Nico’s eyes glow yellow and he chuckles darkly. “How do you know it’s a representation of anything? It could just be point blank. I have Roman. And you DONT!” Nico collapses backwards before shooting up.

 

“LEAVE ME ALONE YOU FUCKING SNAKE!” He trembles and curls up. “WHY CAN THEY CONTROL ME SO EASILY!?”

 

Logan sighs he rubs his temples. "This is getting us nowhere." 

 

"Wait if Patton is the strongest side why don't we just send him to get Roman?" Terra asks.

 

Virgil hesitates and looks at Logan. “Patton... had to go numb to survive. That’s why they can control and influence Nico so easily.” Virgil answers.

 

Terra frowns "I hope Roman is ok." He mumbles.  
  
...

Roman looks up, exhausted. Yellow ropes are wrapped around his wrists and neck, hanging him up a bit as Deceit drains him of creative energy into glowing red vials. Deceit stands outside the cage, monitoring his progress and occasionally writing thinks down. Roman looks at him. "What are you doing?"

 

“ ** _Not_** using you. What does it **__**__look like?”

 

"No shit but what's with the vials?"

 

“I **_don’t_** require your creativity.” Deceit doesn’t look up as he writes some more.

 

"For what?"

 

Deceit looks up and smirks. “Everything. Every lie **_doesn’t_** need creativity to be believable.” He waves his hand and the ropes glow brighter, draining Roman faster. Roman groans he feels weak if this keeps up, he will go straight pass peaking and straight into a coma. Deceit walks away and sits at his desk. He needs Logan now. Then he will have everything he needs. And he only has 10 more hours to do it. He stands and tips his hat to Roman before sinking out. He rises up in Nemo’s room and sees Patton laying on the bed on his phone. “I **_don’t_** require that, thank you.” He clenches his fist and paralyzes Patton, picking up his phone and texting Logan. ‘Come here please.’  
...

Logan looks at his phone. "Patton needs me." Virgil looks up. Something’s not right... his instincts scream at him that something is wrong. Logan looks hesitant he looks at Virgil. He texts back. 'What is the matter?'

 

‘My stomach hurts. I don’t know what’s wrong.’

 

"Patton says his stomach hurts."

 

“Why would...” Virgil sighs. Depression can cause that. And he hasn’t eaten. “Okay. Umm...” he looks at Terra then at Nico. “Okay, you two stick together, Logan and I will be right back.” Nico screams and grabs Virgil’s leg. “Nico! Please! Ugh! Fine!” Virgil sits down. “Just come right back.” Virgil says to Logan, his eyes showing his fear.

 

"I will be right back I promise." Logan kisses Virgil head before heading upstairs. Terra runs after him. He takes Logan's hand. Logan sighs and gives his hand a squeeze before opening Nemo door. They find Patton, laying still on the bed. Logan and Terra walk closer. "Patton are you ok?" Terra looks for danger. Deceit jumps out from under the bed and tackles Terra down, biting his arm. Terra screams and holds his arm. He leaps up and clenches his fist, freezing Logan before sinking out with him and releasing Patton from his paralysis. Patton passes out from emotional shock.

...  
  
Deceit pins Logan to himself and bites his neck. “ ** _Can_** have you breaking your bonds, now can I?” He whispers before waving his hand and tying him up with glowing yellow ropes next to Roman. Blue vials begin to appear next to the red ones on Deceit’s desk.

 

"Logan?" Roman calls out. Logan shakes his head. Everything feels fuzzy what is happening? He looks at Roman but doesn't a knowledge's that it's him. Deceit closes his door and locks it.

…

Terra runs down the stairs. VIRGIL! IT WAS A TRAP!"

 

Virgil looks up as Nico curls into him more, shaking. “WHAT!? WHERE’S LOGAN AND PAT!?”

 

Terra looks at Virgil shaking. "Dad pass out and Deceit took Logan. He bit me!" Terra shows him his arm.

 

Virgil stares a moment, processing before he leaps up from the couch. “Lay down, keep your arm below heart level. Nico! Take care of him! I’ll be right back!” Virgil races upstairs to Logan’s room. Terra sits on the couch. He can feel his heart rate increase.

 

Nico goes over to him and places a hand on his forehead, frowning. “Stay here. Deep breaths.” He goes to the kitchen and runs a wash rag under cool water, wrings it out, and brings it back, placing it on his forehead.

 

Virgil comes back with some medicine. “Here.” He hands it to Terra.

 

Terra takes the medicine and shakes. "I'm scared, am I going to die?"

 

“No.” Virgil brushes his hair back. Nico looks at Virgil. Virgil looks up at him then raises a brow. “You know, there’s nothing stopping you from getting new clothes.”

 

Nico looks down before snapping his fingers. “I’m going after the-“

 

“OH NO YOU ARENT!” Virgil grabs his wrist. 

 

“Virgil. I don’t _care_ what happens to me. As long as we get Roman and Logan ba-“

 

“You are NOT going alone! Is that clear!?”

 

“You’re not my dad!”

 

“Then stop acting like a child!”

 

Terra takes deep breaths he tries to calm down, but he just can't. He starts hearing Virgil and Nico fears and that confuses him. _'Since when can I hear fears?'_ He tries to cover his ears put it doesn't help. He can still hear them.

 

 _‘I can’t lose Nico too. Don’t leave me alone!’_ _  
_

 

_‘I have to save Roman! I can’t leave him there! What if he hates me? I don’t care. I still love him even if he doesn’t love me!’_

_‘Deceit has Logan. What is he doing to him? What does Deceit need them for? Don’t leave me alone! Terra was bit. Is he gonna die? No. No. Logan didn’t die. It’s gonna be okay... WE HAD NEMO WITH US BUT NEMO IS DEAD! IT’S NOT OKAY! IT’S VERY NOT OKAY! MY BROTHER WAS BIT, MY BOYFRIEND KIDNAPPED, MY DAD PASSED OUT AND DEPRESSED, MY FRIEND VIOLATED AND KIDNAPPED, MY OTHER FRIEND IS BEING AN IDIOT, AND MY BEST FRIEND IS DEAD! I AM NOT OKAY I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO BUT I HAVE TO STAY STRONG FOR TERRA!’_

 

“STOP CONTROLLING ME!”

 

“STOP NEEDING TO BE CONTROLLED!”

 

Terra screams he curls up and rocks himself. Virgil and Nico stop and look at Terra. They kneel down by his side in an instant. “Hey... shh...” Virgil holds him and rocks him. 

 

Nico feels his head. “He’s too hot...”

 

Virgil looks around, panicking. “Okay, umm. The medicine should kick in soon. Uhh.”

 

"I can hear your fears. Why can I hear your fears? I'm scare making it stop." 

 

Virgil panics more and looks at Nico. Nico looks back, just as scared. “I... I don’t know what to do...”

 

“Neither do I...” Virgil breathes quickly. _‘Logan. Logan’s room. Patton.’_ “Nico, go get Patton and meet us in Logan’s room.” He picks up Terra. Terra starts crying and shakes violently. Nico nods and goes to Nemo’s room.

 

Nico goes to the bed and sees Patton still out. He gives him a small shake. “Pat?”

 

Patton gasp and his color returns. He looks at Nico. "LOGAN!" Patton jumps out of bed.

 

Nico grabs him. “Hey. Breathe. Deceit has Logan and Roman. He bit Terra. Virgil told me to come get you and bring you to Logan’s room.”

 

Patton takes a deep breath. "Ok" Patton goes over to Logan room. He sees Virgil and Terra sitting on Logan bed. He grips onto Virgil and looks at Patton. 

 

**"DADDY"**

 

Nico follows Patton in. He looks wearily around the room as the lights flicker. Virgil grips Terra and looks around, scared. He sees Patton. “ **DAD!** " He calls, voice distorted.

 

Patton rushes over and holds the both of them. "Daddy is here, Daddy is here." He rubs both their backs. and kisses their heads. He feels Terra head sweat going down his face he frowns. 

 

Nico comes over. “His temperature is rising too fast. He can hear our fears too.”

 

Virgil leans on Patton breathing quickly. “ **I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO!** ”

 

“Virgil gave him medicine but it’s not working fast enough.” Nico says. The lights flicker again.

 

Terra screams " **I'M SCARED MAKE IT STOP!** " Terra skin start turning pitch black. Patton takes a deep breath. He looks at Nico. 

 

"Nico get Terra into a cold bath. Stay with him and try to keep your fears down. Play classical music anything you can think of to calm him down." 

 

Terra grips onto Patton. " **DON'T LEAVE ME DADDY.** " Nico nods and picks Terra up. He walks down the hall, forcing himself to go numb to his fears. Virgil clings to Patton.

 

Patton rocks Virgil. "Ok Virgil we are going to breath ok. Can you follow my breaths?"

 

Virgil nods and follows Patton. He keeps his eyes squeezed shut. “L-Logan...” the lights flicker violently before going out a few moments. Virgil screams then they come back on. “ **WHAT’S HAPPENING TO LOGAN!?** ”

 

"Deceit must be taking his energy. He's going to fall into a coma." Patton continues to rock him. 

 

Virgil cries and grips Patton. “ **Can’t- save him. Can’t- failed. I-** “

 

Patton takes a deep breath. "Virgil I'm going to take your fear away. Do you trust me?"

 

Virgil breathes quickly and nods. Patton closes his eyes. Virgil can feel is fear wash away being replaced with calm. Virgil breathes deeply and sighs, relaxing in Patton’s arms. Patton tries to keep from shaking. Once he is sure that he has all of Virgil fear he pushes it down. He lets out a gasp as this is more fear then he first thought of. His eyes squeeze shut as he keeps pushing the fear down. Virgil looks up at him. “Pat?”

 

Patton gasps and gives one more push before relaxing. It's a really weird feeling to be in right now but he tries not to think about it. "I'm ok." He sits up "We need to get Roman and Logan back right now." 

 

Virgil nods. “But... can you enter the dark side?”

 

"I made it, so I think I get a pass." Patton stands up. "Either way we don't have much time to think about it."

 

Virgil stands. “Just us then?”

 

"I don't want to leave Terra alone." Patton takes Virgil hand. "Ready when you are." Virgil grips his hand and nods before sinking out to the commons of the dark side. They look around before heading upstairs and finding Deceit’s door closed. Virgil tries to sink in but just reappears in his spot. He looks for a place to pick the lock, but there is none. "I got this." Patton moves Virgil to the side and punches the door down. 

 

They find Logan and Roman hanging from yellow duck ropes in a cage. Patton runs up to them. "Roman, Logan." Roman has white spots all around his form and looks to be unconscious. Logan is awake but is very pale and sweaty. He looks up in Patton direction but is having a hard time making a connection that Patton and Virgil are here.

 

Virgil tries to reach through the bars to Logan but can’t reach. “Logan!”

 

Patton looks around for a key of some kind. He begs that this isn't a special cage. "Please be a normal cage." He looks back at the cage. "Only one way to find out." He goes back to the cage and grabs the bars. He pulls with all of his might and it breaks.

 

Virgil rushes in and hugs Logan. He frantically starts untying him.Patton drops the bars and enter the cage. He starts untying Roman. Logan’s body falls limply against Virgil. “Logan... oh, Logan...” Virgil holds him tight, petting him. He looks over at Patton.

 

Patton catches Roman. "Let’s get them out of here." 

 

Virgil looks up quickly. “Wait! The shock collar!” Patton looks at the collar. He tries to take it off. It sparks and shocks both him and Roman.

 

Patton shakes his hand. "Ow."

 

Virgil clutches Logan. “What do we do?”

 

He looks at Them. "Go ahead and get Logan out of here. I'll try to think of something."

 

Virgil nods. “I’ll come back.” He sinks out to Logan’s room and lays him on the bed. He feels his forehead and frowns. “Shit. He bit you too, didn’t he?” He runs and grabs a wet wash rag then comes back and lays it on him. Logan groans. Virgil bites his lip and runs to Nico’s room. He finds Nico kneeling beside the tub with Terra in it. “Nico!”

 

Nico jumps and looks at him. “What?”

 

“We found Logan and Roman, but Logan got bit too. I need you to watch him while I go back and help Patton with Roman.” 

 

Nico tenses slightly. He wants to help Roman, but he knows he is in no shape to try to take on Deceit. “Okay. Bring him to my bed.” Virgil sinks out to Logan’s room, picks him up, sinks out to Nico’s room, lays him on the bed, then sinks out to the dark side in Deceit’s room.

 

Patton turns back to Virgil. "I can't find anything that can get the collar off."

 

Virgil frowns. “Is it a representation of Roman’s lies?”

 

"I don't know, and we can ask him because he's unconscious."

 

Patton looks at Roman "He needs more energy." His face lights up. "I got it, you watch him I'll be right back." Patton sinks out. Virgil stays close to Roman and pets his hair. He keeps his guard and eyes up, searching for Deceit. He thinks about how much Roman has been through and he realizes he really admires how strong Roman is. He promises himself he’ll apologize to Roman and never take his presence for granted again.

 

Patton comes up in the kitchen. "Got to give Roman more energy." Patton starts picking up small items. He puts them into a box and goes to Roman room. He opens the door sad to see it going white. He throws the items into the room and watch the room absorb them. Patton smiles and goes back down. He continues to do this back and forth he sees the room getting its color back and hopes that Roman is too. 

 

Roman colors start to come make and gasps as he wakes up. Patton sinks in a second later. Virgil holds him and looks up at Patton. “What did you do?”

 

"We might need a new kitchen." Patton gives a sheepish smile. 

 

Roman looks at Patton and Virgil. "Oh, thank Walt I'm so happy to see you two."

 

A dark chuckle reaches them from the door. “Clever.” Deceit smirks. Virgil gets up to tackle him as Deceit snaps his fingers and the collar lights up. Virgil freezes and looks back at Roman, scared.

 

Roman gets shock as he starts spazzing on the ground screaming. "Roman!" Patton calls out.

 

Deceit laughs and walks away, the collar still shocking Roman. “ ** _Do_** try and take him.” Virgil runs out after Deceit and jumps to bring him down. Deceit turns around and throws something at Virgil that explodes in a cloud of red, blue, and yellow. Virgil screams and falls to the ground, vision going dark but he’s still awake. He wishes he wasn’t. His mind races, shouting lies and obvious falsehoods that for some reason he can’t escape.

 

Roman continue to scream in pain. Patton frowns but goes after Virgil. He sees him on the ground screaming he looks at Deceit. "What did you do to him?" He growls.

 

Deceit waves him off. “Just showed him the  ** _truth_**.” He sinks out and Patton hears Roman’s screams stop.There’s a glowing barrier around his room.

 

Virgil cries and grips the carpet. “ **C-can’t... get out...** ”

 

Patton looks at the room then at Virgil. He sits next to Virgil. "Virgil can you hear me?"

 

Virgil nods. “ **So... loud...** ”

 

"What's loud? What are you hearing?" Patton pulls him is to his lap.

 

“ **I... don’t know...** ” Virgil leans on Patton.

 

"Can you sink out?"

 

Virgil tries but suddenly feels drained and stops. He feels sick to his stomach, but he can’t voice his pain or what he needs. He doesn’t even know what he needs.

 

Patton holds onto him and rubs his back. "Virgil talk to me what's wrong?"

 

Virgil shakes his head tiredly. He curls into Patton. “ **Sleep...** ” Patton bites his lip he doesn't know if that is a good idea.“ **So tired...** ”

 

"Ok, ok sleep. When you wake up every will be better." Virgil lets go of trying to stay awake, but he can’t sleep, the voices in his mind keeps saying things he can’t make out, but he feels them suffocate him. He goes limp against Patton.Patton sighs and lays Virgil down. He walks over to Deceit doorway. "Deceit I want to talk."

 

“ ** _Yes_**.” Deceit is at his desk, Roman laying in the cage, a translucent barrier keeping Patton out.

 

"I give up, you win."

 

Deceit looks up, surprised. “What?”

 

"Nemo dead, you have Roman, I don't know what's wrong with Virgil, you can control Nico if you want. Terra is just a child and Logan is also not looking good. So, I'm done. If you leave my family alone, I'll give you what you want."

 

Deceit stands and goes over to the door, the barrier still separating himself and Patton. “Are you certain?” He asks, though he senses no lies from Patton.

 

"You know I don't like it, but I just want my family safe. So, what do you want?"

 

Deceit grimaces. “Comp-pplet-te co-control of-f T-Thomassss.” He stutters, speaking truthfully though with great difficulty.

 

"So, no input from anyone else. No Morality, creativity, logic, anxiety, etc.? You are going to make all the choices?"

 

Deceit nods.“Y-You a-all ar-re l-leavingg h-him vvulnerrrablle.”He squeezes his eyes shut.“I-I havvve t-to p-protecctt h-him.”

 

Patton nods he takes a deep breath. "If I allow this you have to promise that you won't touch or Interfere with my family again. We stay out of your way and you don't come after us."

 

Deceit nods. “You **_don’t_** stay in the dark side.” He sighs as his face relaxes with lying again. “If you **_don’t_** stay in the light side, you will **_not_** still influence Thomas.”

 

"I can move everyone room down here and yours up. Then I can 'close the gate' so no one can try to leave."

 

“That will **_not_** do.” Deceit grins. “What about when Nemo does **_not_** get back?”

 

"With his room down here, he will respond here. He will be trap like the rest of us." Patton looks at Roman. "Before I do anything, I need Roman, with his collar off." Deceit raises his hand and snaps his fingers. The collar disappears as well as the cage. Deceit steps aside and lets Patton enter, the barrier coming down. Patton rushes in and picks Roman up who is unconscious again. "What did you do to him and Logan?"

 

“Did **_not_** drain them of their creative and logical energy, respectively.” Deceit places his hands behind his back.

  
Patton sighs. "If I'm doing this you can't use them anymore, got it?"

 

“I will **_not_** leave your family alone. The dark sides are **_not_** still mine.”

  
"I can promise that my family won't touch you, but I can't promise for the other dark sides. If they hurt my family, I won't guarantee their safety."Deceit nods and sinks out.Patton walks out of Deceit room. He lays Roman down in the hallway. "I'm sorry." Patton closes his eyes and focuses on each sides room. They start forming in the dark side. Once there all here Patton moves Deceit room up. Finally, he closes the gate trapping his family down here. He hears and feels a thump before passing out in the hallway.

… 

Deceit walks up that stairs of the light side, looking around. He has traveled these stairs before, but it was him and Nemo. Now, he's alone. He feels free. He smiles and laughs, running down the hall. There's only one room. His. He opens the door and looks around before closing it and going back downstairs. It's... empty. Literally and figuratively. Like there should be more sides here, or there once were, but now... He looks around then goes back to his room. He feels tired all of the sudden. Notes appear on his desk and he looks over them. 'Friend isn't responding. Panic? Behind on schedule. Work? Do the dishes?' More and more notes appear, all of which are questions Thomas thinks and decisions he must make.

 

Deceit summons a pen and starts writing quickly, but it's not fast enough. He feels energy leaving his room. He spies the red and blue vials on his desk. he quickly opens one of each and downs them. A headache comes on and he lays his head down, not meant to take on so much creative and logical energy. He fights through the pain, sitting up and writing more. He keeps writing and writing, not even pausing to look over what it is the question or decision is, much less his answer. He simply skims and keeps it to 'yes' or 'no'. It lasts well into the night, notes scattering across his room. Eventually, Thomas falls asleep, and soon Deceit follows. Thomas has no dreams that night, Deceit on the other hand dreams vividly. 

 

He wakes and sees Nemo standing in his room. "What are youdoing here?" He questions.

 

Nemo smiles at him sadly. "You look exhausted."

 

"I'm  ** _fine_**." Deceit growls.

 

Nemo sighs and sits on the edge of the bed. Deceit doesn't move towards or away from him. "It's hard, isn't it?" Nemo asks. "Being alone." Deceit stays silent and looks down. "You don't have to be. We're willing to help you." Nemo reaches for his hand. 

 

Deceit pulls it away. " ** _Yessss_** _._ I'm sure you  ** _are_**."

 

Nemo frowns. "We ar-"

 

Deceit stands. "Don'tyou see!? YOU  ** _don't_** keep Thomas honest! YOU  ** _don't_** put him at risk! YOU are  ** _not_** going to hurt him!"

 

Nemo looks at him thoughtfully. "You are so convinced you are doing the right thing. You just want to help Thomas, but you also caused us harm. I want to help you, Deceit. I want to trust you. But I can't. Not until you let me. Not until you prove to me you want to change. Not until you ask for help."

 

"I will  ** _ALWAYS_**  ask for help!" Deceit hisses.

 

Nemo smiles sadly. "I know." He stands and walks out the door. He looks back at Deceit. "Let me know when you're ready. I'm here for you." And he's gone.


	20. Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Mentioned Torture (non graphic)

_The room is on fire. His wing is pinned down. He looks up and sees Malice above him, mace raised. It comes down on him. He screams as his vision goes dark..._  
  
_..._  
  
Nemo wakes up, screaming. He looks around and finds himself in his room. He breathes heavily and touches his face. He pulls his wing to himself and checks it. Completely fine. He looks around and continues breathing. Something... feels different. He carefully stands and heads out. His heart stops. _'I'm in the dark side. Did Patton send me back? What did I do?'_ He looks down the hall and sees the other light side's doors. _'This must be a nightmare.'_ He goes to Patton's door and knocks.

 

Patton opens the door. For one second, he's happy to see Nemo but then quickly becomes nervous and a shame. "Hey..."

 

Nemo pulls him into a hug and holds him tight. "What's going on?"

 

Patton holds onto him. "You’re not going to like it."

 

Nemo stays silent a moment before pulling out and looking up and down the hall. Malice's and Deceit's room is gone. There’re scorch marks where Malice's room once was. He looks back at Patton. "Malice is dead?"

 

Patton nods "After he killed you Nico came and killed him. He saved Terror's room and burn down Malice's room."

 

Nemo nods slowly before chuckling. "Didn't know he had that in him..." He smiles, relieved. He looks over to where Deceit's room had been, the wall not showing any damage. "And Deceit is... up there?" He looks at Patton. Patton nods Nemo grins and pulls Patton into another hug. "Patton! You're a genius!"

 

"What?" Nemo kisses him. Patton looks surprised but God he has miss Nemo. He wraps his arms around his neck and kisses him back.

 

Nemo holds him close before pulling out. “It takes all of us together to help Thomas. If Deceit’s the only one who’s up there, he’s going to become drained quickly. His ultimate goal will be his downfall.”

 

Patton laughs "I didn't think about that."

 

Nemo nods. “How are the others?”

 

Patton bites his lip. "Roman and Logan got drain of their energies. Logan and Terror got poison and are recovering from that. Virgil is with Logan and Terra, he is not happy with my choice. Nico looks to be fine he hasn't left Roman sided."

 

Nemo frowns. “I’m assuming Deceit drained them, but how were Logan and Terra poisoned?”

 

"Deceit bit them."

 

Nemo’s eyes widen before he laughs. “It’s venom, not poison.” He smirks before kissing Patton again. “I missed you so much. The subscape is lonely...”

 

"I've missed you too. Hey, did you ever try to talk to us while you were dead?"

 

“Yes. That was me, both times.” He smiles at Patton then looks sad. “I’m sorry you had to go numb, but I couldn’t lose you...”

 

"It's alright I'm just happy we didn't fall for a trick from Deceit. Oh, you should go say hi to the others. Well everyone who is still awake."

 

There’s a click from the door down the hall and Lust steps out. “Oh! Nemo! You’re... back.” He doesn’t look thrilled, in fact he seems almost scared. 

 

Nemo growls. “If you touch my family, I swear you will pay!” Lust squeaks and disappears into his room again.

 

Nemo looks down at Patton. “The dark sides... haven’t been bothering you, right?”

 

Patton takes Nemo hand. "For the most part no. Insanity talks to me sometimes but he's kinda harmless. Greed took all the food though."

 

Nemo sighs. “Ya. He tends to do that. Is Roman in any shape to conjure some?”

 

Patton shakes his head. "He hasn't woken up yet." Nemo walks with Patton to Roman’s room and knocks quietly on the door. Nico opens it carefully. He sees Nemo and throws the door open, throwing himself at Nemo. 

 

Nemo catches him and hugs him tight as Nico starts sobbing. “I-I’m s-sorry. I wasn’t- fast enough... to save you...”

 

“Shh... nothing to be sorry for. It’s okay. Everything is okay now...” Nemo soothes him. 

 

Nico shakes his head. “It’s not okay. Nothing’s okay! I keep hurting Roman! And now he won’t wake up!” He shakes. 

 

“Hey, shhh... what do you mean, hurt Roman?” Nemo asks. 

 

Nico buries his face into Nemo and squeezes his eyes shut. Nemo’s eyes widen and he looks down at Nico sadly. “Shhh...” he picks him up and carries him to a chair. Nemo sits down with Nico on his lap and rocks him.

 

Patton walks in and closes the door. "Nico did something happen that we don't know about?"

 

Nico grips Nemo and shakes. “‘m s’rry.”

 

Nemo looks up at Patton sadly. “Lust... influenced Nico.” He nods at Roman. He looks down at Nico and pets his hair. He frowns as he listens to the other’s thoughts. “Then he came to Lust...” Nico curls into Nemo as much as possible. Nemo wraps his wings around him and Nico sighs.

 

Patton puts his hands to his mouth. "You didn't...he didn't..." 

 

Nico cries. “I- I did.”

 

Patton grow angry quickly "Did he rape you and Roman?"

 

Nico shakes and tenses. “I- r-ra-“

 

“No. I refuse to believe that. You would never intentionally hurt Roman.” Nemo says. “Lust influenced you. That is final.” Patton turns around and marches out the door making his way to Lust. Nemo stands and puts Nico down. He goes after Patton and places a hand on his shoulder. “Let me handle this.” He looks just as angry as Patton.

 

Patton raises an eyebrow "I'm not going to let this stand. He is not getting away with hurting my family! I'm going to beat the shit out of him, maybe I'll kill him. I don't know I haven't thought that far ahead." He continues to move.

 

“Patton. I know. I won’t either.” Nemo glares at the door. Suddenly Nico comes running out and stands in front of the door. “Nico, move.” Nemo says. Nico continues standing there. He barely looks up at Nemo, eyes dilated. Nemo growls. “LUST! LET HIM GO BEFORE WE BREAK DOWN YOUR DOOR!”

 

Virgil comes out of his room and sees Nemo. He gasps before he sees Nico standing in front of Lust’s door, as if guarding it. _‘Oh no.’_ He goes closer to them.

 

Nico lunges for Nemo. Nemo spins them around and pins him down. He uses the neck pinch Logan taught him and Nico goes limp. He looks up at Virgil. “Take him back to Roman’s room.” Virgil nods and picks Nico up.

 

"THATS IT" Patton kicks the door down. Lust screams and runs into the bathroom, locking it. Nemo follows Patton in. "LUST I"M GOING TEAR YOUR DICK OFF." Patton pulls the bathroom door open.

 

Nemo’s fist clenches as he watches Patton enter and hears Lust’s screams. He closes his eyes, the screams sounding too familiar. He runs in and grabs Patton. “Patton, no. That’s not who we are.” Lust curls up tightly in a corner, as far away from Patton as he can get.

 

"HE NEEDS TO PAY! I DRAW THE LINE AT RAPE NEMO." Patton quickly starts turning red.

 

Nemo sinks out with Patton to his room. He holds Patton tightly. “Patton. Look at me. Is this course of action going to solve anything? Is this how you want Virgil or Terra to solve their problems? By throwing punches? Think about it. What separates the light and dark sides? What makes us different?”

 

Patton pushes Nemo off. "He's a rapist! You’re just going to let that slide?" 

 

Nemo steps back. “No. I’m not. But rape does not justify _abuse_ , Patton.” He says, eyes shining with passionate tears. “Let. Me. Handle. It.”

 

"What are  _you_  going to do about it?"

 

Nemo walks out the door and pauses. “Something.” He goes down to Lust’s door and finds him still in the bathroom, shaking. “Listen. I intervened once. And ONLY once. If ANYTHING EVER happens again, I will not keep anyone from coming after you. Do you understand?” Lust nods. “Are you even sorry for what you did?” Nemo asks. 

 

“You learn to go numb to it...” Lust admits. 

 

“Well, Nico and Roman aren’t. So, when Roman wakes up, you are going to apologize to both of them. And then I NEVER want to see you around ANY of us again. Is. That. Clear!?” Lust flinches and nods. 

 

“And you’re wearing something more suitable for apologizing.” Nemo says. Lust nods again. 

 

Nemo goes to leave then stops. He sighs. “I want to give you a chance. I want to give all of you a chance. But protecting my family comes first. You have to prove to be worthy of that chance.” He says then leaves. He goes to Roman’s room and finds Virgil comforting Nico. 

 

Virgil looks up. “So?” 

 

“He’s going to apologize then we’re never seeing him again.” Nemo says. 

 

Virgil nods. “How are you so forgiving? The rest of us want justice.” He says, a bit hurt Nemo let something that terrible slide. 

 

“As I said before, guilt is its own punishment. I refuse to become what I hate.”

 

Virgil nods slowly and pets Nico’s hair. “And what about these two? Sorry doesn’t fix anything.”

 

Nemo sighs. “They’ll have to heal together... broken trust is hard to fix.”

 

“What if Lust tries something again?”

 

“Then I won’t stand in anyone’s way.”

 

“Terra.” Nico weakly says. 

 

“What?” Virgil and Nemo say in unison. 

 

“Put him... in a nightmare. A long one.” 

 

Nemo looks up at Virgil, confused. “Terra can trap sides in a nightmare.” Nemo looks even more confused and Virgil face palms. “Oh! You were dead.” Nemo snorts. “Terra is Terror’s name. He has a buildup of energy and needs to release it once in a while. The first time was Roman, that was a disaster.” Nico shivers. “The second was Lust, but it wasn’t very long.”

 

“So you want to use a kid as a weapon!? What happened to morals while I was gone!?” Nemo stands. “Fine. We’ll speak with everyone and decide the best course of action.” He goes back to Patton’s room. 

 

Patton sits on his bed normal colors but is glaring at Nemo. "So, what did you do?"

 

“Warned him. I talked to Virgil and he wants him to pay too.” Nemo sighs and sits down. “He and Nico want to use Terra to trap Lust in a nightmare. I told them we’ll have a vote of what to do...” he looks down.

 

Patton sighs and rubs his back. "I know you want to see the good in everyone. That anyone can change, but sometimes they can’t, or they shouldn't get a second chance. Now I agree that Terra shouldn't be used for revenge and it's sweet of you to put it to a vote, but the only votes that matter are the victims vote." 

 

Nemo nods. “I know.” He rubs his face with his hands. “I know. You’re right. I just- the screams... took me back to where I didn’t want to go...” he sighs. “I wasn’t there. I have no say in this. It’s up to you guys.” He laughs dryly. “Look at me... I just told him I would kill him if he hurt anyone and then he screams.”

 

Patton pulls him into a hug. "Shh sorry that I yelled at you. It's just Roman... we all have been through so much. We got our justice, Malice is dead. I just think Roman and Nico should have that chance too. Not that we are going to kill Lust, sadly we kinda need him, but still. It's only fair for them." 

 

Nemo hugs him back. “I know. It’s okay. Your anger is justified. We’ll leave it up to Roman and Nico then.”

 

Patton nods "Come on let’s go back to the others. I want to ask Virgil how Terra and Logan are doing." 

 

Nemo stands and follows Patton. “You know... I didn’t really get many hits in with Malice... before he... killed me.”

 

Patton frowns and squeezes his hand. "At least he is gone and can't hurt us anymore." 

 

Nemo nods. “Terra doing okay?”

 

"I don't know that's why I'm asking Virgil." Patton enters Roman room. Virgil looks up as they enter, Nico a sleep on his lap. He glares at Patton. Patton hides a little behind Nemo remembering he isn't on good terms with Virgil right now. "Hey... I was wondering how Logan and Terra are doing?"

 

“Fine. Though they’d be healing faster if we were _in the light side_.”

 

“Virgil, please. It won’t be long before Deceit can’t take anymore, and he gives us control back.” Nemo says. 

 

Virgil turns his glare to Nemo. “And HOW do you know that!?”

 

“Because I spoke to him in a dream from the subscape last night. He was exhausted, but prideful.”

 

"Really?" Patton asked 

 

Nemo nods. Virgil still glares. He sets Nico down and goes towards the door. “If you want to come with, you can.” He says. Nemo follows Virgil to Logan’s room. Patton follows behind. Virgil opens the door and walks in, not bothering to hold it open for them.

 

Logan looks at the three sides as they come in with tired eyes. "Virgil who are they?" Terra groans from his curl up potion.

 

Virgil walks over to him. “Hey.” He takes his hand. “That’s Patton and Nemo.” Nemo’s looks confused. “He is having trouble piecing information together. He remembers us, but he needs to be reminded which identity belongs to which person.” Virgil explains.

 

Patton nods and walks over. "Hey, Logan, I'm Patton." Logan looks at him and nods. 

 

"How are you feeling?" 

 

Patton gives a small smile. "I'm feeling better. You?"

 

"Everything is fuzzy." Patton nods. 

 

"Daddddyyyy" Terra calls out. Patton looks up at him. "Daddy hold me." He makes grabby hands. Patton crawls into bed and puts him into his lap. 

 

"How's my strong little man feeling?" Patton rubs his back. 

 

"I feel sick and I'm always scare, and I don't know why. I started hearing fears and it scared me more." He curls up in Patton embrace and holds onto his cat onesies.

 

Nemo smiles at Terra calling Patton that. He goes over to Logan and squeezes his hand. “Hey. I’m Nemo.”

 

"Welcome back, you missed a lot." Logan chuckles.

 

"So, I've heard." Nemo says sadly.

 

"It's alright I'm just happy to see you." Logan blinks. "Virgil who is this?" Nemo looks at Virgil.

 

"That's Nemo." Virgil answers. "Give him a bit." he winks at Nemo. Nemo nods and looks back at Logan.

 

"Oh yes we we're talking. Sorry this venom didn't a number on my recognizing skills." 

 

"Don't take it personal it took him 4 hours to make a long-term connection with Virgil." Terra smirked.

 

Nemo laughs. "Oh, that must have been fun." 

 

Logan blushes "yes it was..." Logan remembers the time when he forgot in the middle of a kiss. He's not the only one as he looks back at Terra giving him kissy face. He looks at the side holding him. "And you are?" 

 

"Patton." 

 

Logan nods "Oh right."

 

Nemo feels Logan's forehead. He chews his lip. "What did you give him?"  
  


 

"Some anti-inflammatory meds... I didn't know what anti venom to use since it was Deceit, and I remember you told me if I don't know to not use it." Virgil says.

 

Nemo nods. "Temperature?"

 

"106. Steady."

 

Nemo nods again. "How long?"

 

Virgil looks at Patton. "Since last night."

 

Nemo feels Logan's forehead again. "Hydration?"

 

"Check."

 

"Odd that some over the counter meds would help substantially..." Nemo continues looking Logan over. "You said everything is fuzzy? What exactly is fuzzy?"

 

"His memory." Virgil says.

 

Nemo nods. "Deceit drained and bit you?" he looks around at Logan's dim room. "Could the memory difficulties have to do with a lack of logical energy?"

 

"Perhaps I've lost touch with my bigger words. You should check Terra as well. He has a high heart rate from a constant panic." 

 

Terra curls in more into Patton. Patton frowns and holds his wrist. "He's right it's high."

 

Nemo moves to Terra. "Hey… Can I hold you for a bit?" he looks up to Virgil for explanation.

 

"It was higher after Deceit bit him. He could overhear mine and Nico's fears." Virgil says

 

Terra looks at Patton. "It's ok I'm not leaving." Patton gives him an insuring smile. Terra nods and goes over to Nemo holding onto him. Nemo rocks him and hums the lullaby Patton has hummed for him more than once. Terra curls into Nemo arms holding onto his shirt. He closes his eyes and tries his best to relax but his mind has not stop racing nor his heart. He feels like something bad is going to happen and everything scares him. He doesn't like it. Not one bit.

 

Nemo wraps Terra up in his wings. “How about some hot chocolate?”

 

Terra nods "Greed took all the food." He frowns.

 

Nemo smirks and looks up at Virgil. Virgil looks at him confused a moment before smirking as well. “Quack?”

 

“Quack.” Nemo replies. Virgil nods and gets up, heading downstairs.

 

Nemo looks at everyone’s confused expressions. “When Virgil and I first lived here, we had a secret stash. It usually contained hot chocolate packets.” He smiles and gives Terra a comforting squeeze.

 

Terra smirks. Logan looks around. "Where Virgil, who are you?" Patton sighs feeling bad for the logical side.

 

Virgil comes back with a pack of hot chocolate and gives it to Nemo. Nemo puts it in his pocket. “Virgil’s right here, and that’s Patton.” Nemo says. Virgil nods and goes down to the kitchen to get water.

 

"Ok Logan you see my cat onesie?" Logan nods "Ok you see this I'm Patton. Cat onesie, Patton." Logan nods again.

 

"Yes I think that will help me make a long-term connection."

 

Virgil comes back with the water. Nemo hands him the packet and Virgil stir it in before handing it to Terra. “There you go.” He smiles at him.

 

Terra takes the cup and starts blowing on it. "Thank you" he mutters. He tries to hold his shaking as his mind tells him he's going to drop the cup and spill hot liquid all over him and Nemo _. 'Why can't I calm down? This is ridiculous.'_

 

Virgil nods and goes to sit next to Patton and Logan. Nemo rubs his arm. “Do you want me to hold it?” He asks gently.

 

Terra nods letting him hold the cup. "Sorry" he mutters ashamed of his current situation.

 

“Shh... drink.” Nemo carefully holds it up to his lips.

 

Terra looked at the cup. He starts to panic suddenly _'Hot, too hot, burn'_ Terra leans away from the cup. "Can I wait a few minutes? For it too cool off?" Nemo nods and sets it down on the bedside table. He shifts Terra to a more comfortable position so he can lay against Nemo’s wing."I've tried to calm down. Logan and Virgil gave me every trick in the book, but I still can seem to calm down." He starts to shake "What's wrong with me?" 

 

Patton frowns "Deceit bit you it's must be the venom in your system."

 

Nemo thinks. “You’re fearful... Logan’s memory is fuzzy... perhaps logic clouded... maybe Deceit’s venom affects your functions?” 

 

Virgil nods. “That would make sense. I honestly never remember Deceit biting anyone until now.”

 

“Neither do I...” Nemo admits.

 

Virgil looks up at Nemo. “You know... I never did get the chance to say welcome back...” he says sheepishly. Nemo smiles warmly and opens his arms for a hug. Virgil comes over and hugs him and Terra.

...  
  
Roman slowly woke up. He turns to see Nico in bed with him. Roman jumps a little at the memory of that night. He looks down relief that he and Nico are both clothes. He sits up on the edge of the bed. He plays with his necklace thinking about what happened. What Lust did to him and Nico. What Deceit did to him and Logan. Everything just feels too much right now.

 

Nico groans and turns over, pulling the blankets closer to himself. He’s been in and out of sleep all night, adding on not sleeping much the previous day. It’s sufficient to say he’s exhausted. Roman looks back at Nico his mind conflicted at the moment with him. He has forgiven him for almost everything. The one thing he can't wrap around is if he really did cheat on him. He holds the necklace tight as he hears Nico voice say that he loves Lust. It couldn't be true could it?

 

 _Nico feels someone around him. They hold him close, but he doesn’t like it. He needs to escape, but he can’t._ Nico breathes faster, shivering. He grips the blankets. His eyes shoot open and he sees the ceiling. _‘It was a dream. Another one... shhh... just breathe.’_ He keeps his eyes open, scared of closing them and seeing the shadows wrapping around him, suffocating him. He draws the blanket up to his nose. He doesn’t notice Roman, he just keeps staring at the ceiling.

 

Roman looks at Nico with a frown. "Nico?"

 

Nico jumps a little and glances at Roman. “H-Hey...”

 

"We need to talk." Roman says with seriousness. Nico closes his eyes and nods. "I need you to be completely honest with me. Ok?" Nico gives a small nod. "I've been told that Lust influence you to rape me. Is this true?"

 

Nico swallows. “I... think so.”

 

 _'That doesn't give me a lot of confidence.'_ "Ok did you, with full control of your actions, cheat on me with Lust?"

 

Nico squeezes his eyes shut and breathes quickly. “Y-yes.” He grips the blanket tightly and pulls it as close as possible, curling up. “I don’t know why I did. I just came to him right after and everything hurt but I didn’t know what to do and then he took me and turned into you and it didn’t even feel good, but I didn’t even try to stop him, and I don’t know why- I’m sorry!” His words come spilling out.

 

The only thing that stay in Roman mind is the yes. That his love cheated on him because he wouldn't have sex with him. He sighs. "I can't lie that breaks my heart." He wants to cry to scream but he just doesn't have the energy for it. He shakes his head. "I'm done." He reaches around his neck and takes the necklace off. He drops it on the bed. He no longer looks at Nico.

 

Nico hears it hit the bed. He looks up and sees the necklace. He shakily reaches for it and brings it to himself. He curls up as tight as possible, clutching the necklace. He just wants to disappear. He wishes he never existed so he wouldn’t have brought Roman this pain. He places a hand over his mouth to hold back the sobs. “You deserve better than me...”

 

Roman stands up and goes to his door. He stops "Word of advice, the next time you want sex, and no one wants to give it to you. Just fucking masturbate." Roman swings open his door and slams it shut leaving Nico alone in his ex-boyfriend room.

 

Nico stays paralyzed on the bed, the guilt crushing him he cries softly, the pain too much to handle. He senses someone rise up in the room. They come over to the bed and place a hand on his shoulder. Nico whimpers but doesn’t have the energy to move away. 

 

“It’s not your fault.” The other side whispers. 

 

“W-who... a-are y-youu?” Nico shakes, eyes still squeezed shut. 

 

“Guilt.” Nico feels himself grow numb to the pain, almost cold inside. He still shakes. “Sleep.” And the side sinks out. Nico opens his eyes and looks around, unsure if it was another dream or if that just happened. Then he looks down at his hand and sees Roman’s necklace in his palm. He lets out a cry and collapses back on the bed, crying himself to sleep.   
...

Roman leaves his room and is immediately takes back. He's still in the dark side. He puts a hand to his neck but doesn't feel the collar. He looks down the hall and see the other sides doors. He sees that Logan's light is on and he remembers Logan look of confusion as he looked at Roman. He makes his way over to his room and slowly opens the door.

 

Nemo looks up at Roman, still holding Terra. “Hey.” He offers him a smile. 

 

Virgil looks up as well and sighs in relief. “Oh, thank goodness you’re awake.”

 

"Yeah about that what is going on?" Roman walks in and closes the door. Patton bites his lip.

 

Nemo smiles excitedly, while Virgil growls. “Patton put us down here and Deceit up there to get him to leave us alone. He gave Deceit control of Thomas.”

 

"You what!?"

 

“Wait! Patton’s a genius!” Nemo says. “It takes all of us together to help Thomas. With him taking on the burden alone, Deceit is going to be drained quickly. He may have some energy from you and Logan, but that won’t last long. I spoke to him last night and he’s prideful, but the burden is already taking its toll. It won’t be long before he surrenders.”

 

Terra blinks "THAT WAS MY IDEA!"

 

Virgil hisses. “IT’S A TERRIBLE IDEA! WHO KNOWS WHAT IS HAPPENING TO THOMAS!”

 

“Virgil, please! It’ll be fine!” Nemo says.

 

Roman groans and rubs his face. "I can't deal with this right now."

 

Logan looks at Roman then back at Virgil. "Which one is that one?"

 

“Roman.” Virgil answers and looks at Roman. “Forgive him, the venom and the drain made his memory fuzzy.”

 

Nemo’s face solemns. “Roman?”

 

Roman sighs and sits on the ground. "That's fine." 

 

Patton frowns "What's wrong buddy?" 

 

Roman dryly laughs "What's wrong? What's wrong is that I've been kidnapped for the 3rd time, got drain of my energy to almost coma, and let's not forget that I got my heart broken and now we're all stuck in hell!" Roman holds the spot where is necklace should be before signing and lowering his hand to the floor.

 

Nemo’s eyes widen when he sees the necklace gone. Virgil quiets and looks at him sadly. He goes over and sits next to him, giving him a side hug. Roman leans on Virgil. Virgil rubs his back and looks up at Nemo and Patton for help. Patton comes over and sits in from of them. He takes a deep breath. He tries to think of something to say but nothing sounds right. He takes Roman hand and rubs his thumb across his knuckles.

 

Nemo gives Terra a squeeze before sitting him on the bed and going over to Roman. He sits on the side opposite of Virgil. “I’m sorry you’re in pain.” He takes Roman’s hand and wraps one of his wings around him and Virgil.

 

"I'm tired of this shit."

 

“I know.” Nemo says. “And I know you’re tired of hearing ‘it’s almost over’.”

 

"Yeah, I am, I'm guessing _he's_ still here?" Roman clutches his fist. Nemo looks over at Virgil. Virgil tenses. 

 

“Yes.” Nemo says. “I talked to him. He’s going to apologize to both of you, then you two will decide what should be done and then he’s gone.”

 

Roman dryly chuckles " _Apologize_ you didn't see what he was doing to Nico. I would love to cut his dick off and stuff it down his throat."

 

Nemo winces. Virgil looks at Nemo. “I told you. He needs to pay.”

 

"If I can't do that, I can do with just a kick to the balls. Either way 'Sorry' is not good enough. Not for him."

 

“I won’t stand in your way.” Nemo relents.

 

"Thanks Nemo." He gives him a smile before sighs in lowering his head.

 

Nemo opens his mouth then closes it. He opens it again and hesitates, still looking at where the necklace usually is. Virgil is too. Nemo looks up at Virgil and can tell he doesn’t know where it is either.

 

Patton takes a deep breath. "Did you and Nico break up?" Roman nods his head.

 

Nemo looks at Roman sadly. “Do you still love him?” He asks quietly.

 

"Of course, I..." He sighs "It's complicated."

 

Virgil closes his eyes. _‘Maybe one day Nico’s infatuation with you will just end!’_ His past words to Roman ring loud and clear through his mind. He never, ever, wanted them to experience break up.

 

“What happened?” Nemo asks. He wants to hear Roman’s perspective.

 

"Ok first he kinda, maybe rape me, then he cheats on me. And I know you’re going to say that it wasn't his fault, that he was focused to do it, but even if that is true. I don't care anymore. I'm tired of people using him to get to me. I'm tired of my abuser wearing his face. I'm done, I can't take it anymore." Nemo nods slowly and doesn’t say anything. "So yes, I broke up with him." 

 

Virgil silently gets up and goes out. Nemo watches as he leaves and sighs, continuing to rub Roman’s back. “You two need some time away from each other...”

 

Roman nods and leans on Nemo. "Poor Nico..." Terra mutters.

 

Roman glares at Terra. "Oh, don't you FUCKING DARE make me the villain." Terra flinches "You think I don't know what Nico is thinking right now? I am well aware of the sadness he is going through. Why do I have to suffer and go back to him just to make HIM feel better?" Terra shakes violently before his eyes go to back of his head and he faints on the bed.

 

Nemo shoots up. “TERRA!?” He picks him up and looks him over.

 

Patton gets up and looks at him. "He just fainted, Roman must have scared him."

 

“Too many fears...” Nemo frowns. He lays him down.

 

Patton turns around. "Roman?" Roman is gone. They hear screaming. Nemo rushes out of the room. It's coming from Lusts room. Patton follows and puts a hand on Nemo shoulder. He shakes his head. "You promised."

 

Nemo closes his eyes. “I know.” He turns around and goes into his room.  
  
...  
  
Virgil goes to Roman’s room and quietly opens the door. He sees Nico asleep on the bed. He sits down and waits for him to wake up, not about to drag him out of his escape from the pain of reality. 

 

Nico groans and turns over. He feels someone else in the bed. He opens his eyes and sees Virgil. For some reason he remembers _that_ dream and shoots away from him and falls off the bed. “Hey. Hey. Shh... it’s okay.” Virgil carefully comes around the other side of the bed and kneels down next to him. “You’re okay. I’m not going to hurt you.”

 

Nico breathes quickly and closes his eyes. He opens them and sees Roman’s necklace on the ground. He lets out a sob and picks it up, holding it close. Virgil’s heart clenches watching him, remembering what it was like to be in his position. He scoots closer and wraps his arm around. Nico throws himself into Virgil, hanging on to him for dear life, sobbing loudly. “Why- does love hurt- so much?” Nico asks brokenly. 

 

Virgil pets his head. “Because you gave him your heart, and he gave you his. You both trusted each other.”

 

Nico scoffs and cries. “Look where that got us.”

 

“Love hurts. If it doesn’t then it’s not real love.” Virgil rocks him. 

 

Nico breathes shakily and lays down in Virgil’s lap. “We’re just friends, right?” He asks suddenly. 

 

“Yes.” Virgil says. “Nothing has ever happened between us.” He goes silent. “Roman told us...”

 

Nico nods. “I hurt him.”

 

“You both hurt each other. You need time to heal. Separately, then together.” Nico goes silent and just lets Virgil hold him. “I’m here for you...” Virgil says.   
  
...

Soon the screaming stops and Roman comes out of Lusts room. He huffs, what he did was cruel if done to anyone else but for a skunk like Lust it was desired. He looks at the blood on his hands he should go to his room to clean up, but he remembers that Nico might still be there and goes to the kitchen instead. Nico doesn't need me coming in looking like I'm going to murder him.

 

Nemo slips out of his room and peaks in, preparing for after care, but takes one glance and leaves. There’s nothing to care for. He goes back into his room and quietly closes the door. He sits down at his desk and lays his head on it with a sigh. He feels sick being down here. He feels someone rise up behind him and he turns around. His breath catches when he sees Deceit. 

 

The lying trait looks like he hasn’t slept for days. Exhaustion and malnutrition show in his face. His frame is thin and pale. “Help... me...” he collapses to the ground. Nemo his by his side in an instant. He carefully lifts him up and lays him down on his bed. 

 

Deceit breathes heavily, looking at Nemo with tired eyes. “I’m... sorry... I can’t-“

 

“Shh... just rest for now.” Nemo says and goes to find Patton. He checks in Logan’s room.

... 

Logan lies in bed with Terra. His door opens and he looks up. After first he doesn't recognize the side, but he sees that cat onesies around his shoulder and he makes the connection with Patton. "Hello Patton." The sides look at him with confusion and shakes his head looking around his room. He starts picking up objects, books, pens then he sees Logan telescope. He smiles and goes over to it. "Patton what are you doing?" 

 

"Shut up, this is mine now," Logan stands up even more confused. 

 

"Patton that's my telescope, are...are you trying to steal it?" The side pulls out an object that Logan doesn't recognize. 

 

"You better stay back if you know what is good for you." He warns. Logan steps closer not seeing the danger. 

 

"Patton I-" The door opens, and Nemo looks in. The side grabs Logan and puts the object to his neck. 

 

He glares at Nemo. "Don't move or he gets it." He warns. Logan is confused and scare he doesn't know why Patton is doing this. Something is not right.

 

Nemo’s eyes widen and he goes into a defensive stance. “Let him go, Greed.” He growls.

 

"Who?" 

 

Greed grip gets tighter. "Shut up." 

 

Nemo’s eyes dart between the knife and Logan. “What do you want?” _‘I don’t have time for this...’_

 

"I want the telescope"

 

“Take it. Let Logan go first.”

 

Greed nods and throws Logan at Nemo. He rushes over and takes to telescope. "See ya losers." He sinks out. 

 

"My telescope, you're hard work." 

 

Nemo hugs Logan, relieved. “Shh. It’s okay. I’ll make you a new one. Your life is more important.”

 

Logan nods "Who was that? I thought it was Patton." 

 

“No. That’s Greed. Patton wears a cat onesie and glasses. Greed has a bit of everyone’s clothes.”

 

Logan nods as he calms down. "What was he holding?"

 

“A knife.” Logan takes a deep breath. Terra whines and rolls in his sleep. Nemo looks over at Terra. “Breathe, Logan.” He rubs his back.

 

Logan takes a deep breath. He feels a little light head. Could be from the exhaustion or the venom. He leans on Nemo. "I would like to sleep now." 

 

Nemo picks him up and carries him to the bed. “If you need anything, call me.” He waves his phone and points to Logan’s phone on the bedside table. Logan nods and closes his eyes. Nemo leaves and quietly closes Logan’s door. He goes to Patton’s room.

 

"Hey Nemo, what's up?" Patton sits on his bed playing with a childhood toy.

 

“Other than Greed nearly killing Logan over his telescope? Deceit is done.”

 

Patton takes a second to process what he heard. He doesn't know if he should go rescue Logan's telescope or... "What do you mean he's done? Where is he?"

 

“My room. He’s exhausted and looks like he hasn’t eaten or slept in days even though it’s only been one.”

 

Patton nods and gets up. He walks with Nemo back to Deceit. "So, change your mind?"

 

Deceit glances at Patton, fighting to keep his eyes open. He’s so tired. He realizes his eyes have closed and he opens them again. “I’m sorry...” he barely whispers. Nemo kneels by the bed and grips Deceit’s hand.

 

"So, you want to trade back?" Deceit nods Patton looks at Nemo, Nemo looks up at Patton and nods he looks sad. Patton nods "Ok We will switch back. Nemo I'm going to go head and tell you that I'm going to pass out when I'm done. So, don't freak out." Nemo nods Deceit closes his eyes.


	21. Normal

Patton sits on the bed and closes his eyes. He focuses on Deceit room and pulls it down, he then focuses on everyone's else's rooms and all of the sides he wants to pull up. There a shift felt throughout the sides as they are brought up. When it's done Patton falls on his back unconscious. Deceit still with them. Roman is the first to notice the change now that he is in the brighter kitchen that seems to be missing some well anything. There is nothing in the kitchen. Nemo picks Patton up. “I’ll be back.” He says to Deceit before going to Patton’s room and laying him in his bed. He goes back to his room and sees Deceit is gone. “Deceit?” He runs out and looks around, but he isn’t anywhere. He runs downstairs and finds Roman in the kitchen. “Have you seen Deceit?”

 

"No" He looks around "What happened?"

 

“Deceit came to me. The strain was too much, and he surrendered. Patton moved our rooms back around. I left a moment then came back and Deceit was gone.” Nemo continues looking around the commons. “Is anyone in the imagination?”

 

Roman shakes his head. "Nope."

 

Nemo sighs and sinks out. He rises up in front of Deceit’s door in the dark side. Its colors are drained, and it flickers. “DECEIT YOU IDIOT!” Nemo sinks out to the imagination. He flaps his wings and flies through the forest till he gets through the brambles. He folds his wings and crawls under them, hissing when the snag. He pulls them free and runs into the cave. “DECEIT!” He calls. He continues running, searching, till he finds a figure laying on the ground. “Deceit!” He runs to him and places a hand on Deceit’s shoulder. 

 

Deceit flinches and looks up. “What are you doing here!?”

 

“I’m here to get you. What are you doing here?”

 

Deceit looks down. “I’m **_not_** here to disappear. You **_weren’t_** right. I **_do_** help Thomas.” 

 

Nemo frowns. “You do... Thomas needs you, you just can’t have him lying all the time. There is a right and wrong time for falsehoods.”

 

Deceit dryly laughs. “Funny **_not_** coming from you.”

 

Nemo sighs and sits down next to him. “What was with you and Patton?” He asks. 

 

Deceit looks down. “I **_do_** know... I **_do_** like Patton and I am **_sad_** you two are together.” 

 

Nemo nods slowly. “You care... you have chaotic neutral motives.”

 

Deceit shrugs. “ ** _Don’t_** call it what you like. I did **_not_** fail. There **_is_** a point for me to stick around.”

 

Nemo sighs. “There isn’t a lot I can do to stop you other than tying you down...” he looks up at Deceit sadly. “Are you certain?”

 

“I **_won’t_** just reenter the subscape. I will not still affect Thomas, **_just_** as much as before.” Deceit looks down and plays with his gloves. “T-tellll P-Paatttton I a-am ssssorrry...” he stutters, looking pained. 

 

Nemo takes his hand. “I will.”

 

Deceit looks up at Nemo. “I a-am sssssorry... f-forrr a-all the-e p-pain I c-caussssed y-youu...”

 

Nemo draws him into a hug. “I forgive you. I wish you would see there is another way, but I respect your choices.”

 

Deceit tenses before nodding and pulling away. He closes his eyes. “You **_shouldn’t_** go now.” 

 

Nemo stands slowly. He looks at Deceit a while longer before turning away and slowly walking away, constantly checking over his shoulder until the fog makes it impossible to see the deceitful trait any longer. He closes his eyes, a single tear escaping. For some reason, even after all the pain Deceit has caused him and his family, he knew he could change. But this is what Deceit wants, to disappear, then he won’t stop him. He makes his way out of the subscape and through the imagination to Roman’s room.

 

Logan and Terra wake up. They both groan and look at each other. The haze in Logan's mind is gone and he feels like he can think clearly. "I feel weird." 

 

Logan rubs his shoulder "Can you describe the feeling?" 

 

"I feel calm for once, but also stronger? I don't know. I'm hungry, but greed has all the food." 

 

"And my telescope." Terra looks at Logan then at the corner of the room. 

 

"You mean that telescope?" Logan looks to where Terra was pointing, and his mouth falls open. 

 

"How?"

 

Nemo heads out of Roman’s room and checks on Logan and Terra. “Hey.” He says as he enters.

 

"I have my telescope back. Did you get it while I was sleeping?" 

 

Nemo looks surprised. “No!?”

 

"What's going on? I feel weird, but like good weird?" Terra crawls out of bed.

 

“Deceit surrendered. Patton moved our rooms back. Deceit went to the subscape.” Nemo looks down.

 

"Oh" Is all Logan says. Terra walks up and hugs Nemo.

 

Nemo hugs Terra back. “Patton moved your room too.”

 

"He did!?" He looks up at Nemo unable to hide his excitement. Nemo nods and points down the hall. Terra smiles and runs to his room. He looks in to see that it's all healed up. "WOW I'M A LIGHT SIDE!" Nemo runs behind him. He smiles and nods. He runs and jumps onto Nemo holding on to him. "Thank you."

 

Nemo stumbles back and laughs. He hugs him tight. “You’re welcome.”

 

"I can't believe it actually happened. I promise I will behave and do anything you ask of me and-"

 

“Terra! Breathe!” Nemo chuckles. “You’re fine.” He gives him a squeeze. “I don’t want you to feel you have to earn anything. Okay? You are family now.” He smiles down at him.

 

Terra smiles and squeezes Nemo back. "Thanks Dad." 

 

Nemo can’t deny that he squeals a bit at that. He hugs Terra a bit longer before letting him go. “What sounds good for dinner?”

 

"Anything, I would eat garbage." 

 

Nemo makes a dramatic gasp. “Um, NO! MY son will NOT be eating garbage!” He laughs and takes Terra’s hand, leading him downstairs. “Something simple then, spaghetti sound good?”

 

"With shrimp?" Terra eyes sparkle with new found joy.

 

Nemo grins. “You like shrimp too!?”

 

"I love it! Roman and Nico gave me some leftovers the first night I was here." 

 

Nemo smiles. “Shrimp spaghetti it is then!” He fills a pot with water and puts it on the stove. “Would you like to help?”

 

"Sure! I don't know how to cook though..." He shifted his foot around.

 

“I’ll teach you. Come here.” Nemo moves to make room. Terra moves over and waits for Nemo's orders. “Once the water starts boiling, put these in, carefully.” Nemo hands him a box of noodles.

 

Terra nods "Where is Dad anyway?"

 

“Resting.” Nemo pulls out the shrimp and starts peeling it. “Actually, while you’re waiting for the water, can you help me peel these? Just pinch the tail and the shell will slide off.”

 

"Ok" Terra moves over and picks up the shrimp. Nemo brings out a bowl for the peeled shrimp. He sets a pan with some butter and garlic in it. "Is Everything going to go back to normal now?"

 

Nemo bites his lip. “Seems like it.” _‘No, it’s not. Deceit is gone. Roman and Nico broke up. When have things ever been normal?’_

 

"Maybe me and Roman can continue our Disney Marathon. I didn't get to finish Snow White before Deceit came down disguised like Nico."

 

Nemo looks at Terra. “He what!?” He sighs. “Yeah. Maybe I’ll join you guys...”

 

"To give Roman credit he didn't fall for it. Deceit had to drop it and then silence us before taking Roman away."

 

Nemo nods slowly, conflicted in how he feels about Deceit. What he did was wrong. Pretty much all he did was wrong. But somehow, he understands him? Or is that just because he used to be a part of him? “Do you want to put the noodles in, or do you want me to?” He asks, looking at the water beginning to boil.

 

Terra looks at the boiling water. He wants to try but his nervous get the better of him. "You can do it. I'll keep working on the shrimp." 

 

“Okay.” Nemo empties the noodles in. “It’s okay to be nervous. It’s your first-time cooking. I was too.” He comes back and grabs the peeled shrimp. He puts some in the pan and they start sizzling. He puts the bowl back. “Just stir the noodles occasionally to keep them from sticking to the bottom.”

 

Terra nods and starts stirring. "Can I just say I was the first to suggest giving control to Deceit because he can't handle it and it worked."

 

Nemo smiles sadly. “Yeah... you’re clever.”

 

"Thanks." Nemo nods and flips the shrimp.

 

The first batch finishes and he grab two tooth picks, putting one on each. He hands one to Terra. “The chef must taste test.” He winks. “Blow first though. It’s hot.”

 

Terra smiles and takes the tooth pick. He blows on it and eats it. He hums and nods his head. "Hey, where is everyone anyway?"

 

“In their rooms I’m assuming.” Nemo eats his and hums happily. “I love shrimp.” He puts a new batch on. Terra sneaks a second one while he thinks Nemo isn't looking. Nemo raises a brow at him and smirks. Terra gives him a sheepish smile and goes back to the spaghetti. Nemo grabs a second one and hands a third to Terra. “Shh...” Terra giggles and eats it. Nemo smiles. The shrimp is finish and he put a can of tomato sauce in. He looks over Terra’s shoulder at the noodles. He grabs a fork and picks one of the noodles out after struggling a bit to catch it. He blows then eats it. He chews thoughtfully. “About 2 more minutes.”

 

Terra nods "Ok, this is kinda relaxing."

 

“Yup.” Nemo smiles.

 

The two minutes are soon up, and Terra looks at Nemo. "What now?"

 

“Straining the noodles. I can do it if you’ll watch the sauce?”

 

"Ok" Nemo and Terra switch spots. Terra watches the sauce as Nemo works with the noodles. "I should have asked if you wanted me to call you dad."

 

Nemo looks at Terra. “No, I didn’t mind.” He offers him a warm smile.

 

"If I call you both Dad wouldn't that get confusing? You think Patton wouldn't mind being called 'Papa' or 'Pappy'?"

 

Nemo laughs. “You can talk it over with him, though I’m sure he won’t mind whatever you feel comfortable calling him.”

 

Terra nods "Ok, how much longer on the food?"

 

Nemo brings the noodles back, water gone, and sets the pot on the stove, turning it off. He adds some spices to the sauce. “Now. I’ll set the table if you’ll go knock on everyone’s doors and let them know dinner is ready?”

 

Terra nods and runs upstairs knocking on Roman, Logan, and Virgil door. He gets to Patton’s, but he doesn't get a response back. He opens the door and walks inside to Patton still sleeping. He shakes his arm. "Dad it's dinner time." Patton groans and opens his eyes. 

 

"Terra not now Daddy is tired." Terra huffs he wants to keep trying up he also doesn't want to make Patton upset with him so leaves and closes the door. He goes to Nico door and knocks. 

 

"Nico dinner is ready." 

 

“Okay. Thank you, Terra.” Nico says from the other side, sounding tired. Terra nods not that Nico can see it and runs back downstairs.

 

Nemo looks up. “Who’s coming?”

 

"I think everyone but Patton, He said he was tired and fell back to sleep." Nemo nods and sets the plates out. 

 

Virgil comes down with Logan. He smiles at Terra. “Did you help?”

 

"Yeah Nemo show me how to do it." 

 

"Well thank you Terra for helping with dinner.” Logan smiles at him as well. Virgil gives him a quick hug before sitting down. 

 

Nemo notices neither Roman or Nico coming down. He sighs. “I’ll be back.” He makes a plate for each of them then carries it up. He knocks on Roman’s door with his foot.

 

Roman opens it. "Oh, hello Nemo, what can I do for you?"

 

“I brought you dinner. You can have it up here or come downstairs if you want. I don’t think Nico is coming.” Nemo offers him the plate.

 

"I'll come down thank you for the offer though." Roman smiles and takes his plate heading downstairs. 

 

Nemo nods and goes to Nico’s door. He knocks. “Nico, it’s Nemo.”

 

Nico cracks his door open. “I didn’t want to tell him I wasn’t coming.” 

 

Nemo nods. “I understand. Here. Terra helped me peel the shrimp and make the noodles.”

 

Nico takes it and smiles. “Tell him it looks delicious.”

 

“Will do.” Nemo says and heads back downstairs as Nico closes the door.

 

Roman comes to the table he sees Terra just standing there. "What's wrong Tiny Terra?" 

 

"I don't know where to sit. Everyone has an assigned seat. I don't want to sit in anyones chair."

 

Nemo sits down. “You can take Patton’s chair for now.” He smiles at him and pats the chair next to him.

 

"Are you sure he won't be mad?" Terra shifts his foot around. Roman ruffles his hair.

 

"Patton doesn't get mad often and never for something silly like sitting in his chair." Roman sits down and starts eating. Terra looks at Nemo. Nemo nods and pulls the chair out for him.

 

Terra sits down and starts eating. "So, what happens on a normal family dinner?"

 

"We eat, talk and hope that this dinner doesn't cause some internal group conflict." Roman answers with a shrug. 

 

Terra has a look of worry. "What."

 

Nemo gives Roman a scolding look. Virgil glares at Roman before sighing. "I mean I'm not wrong."

 

“We’ve had good dinners too, Roman.” Virgil says. 

 

“Hey, what about a Disney marathon afterword’s?” Nemo suggests.

 

"Oh yeah me and Terra we're in the middle of one before it got interrupted." 

 

"Yeah I want to know what happens to Snow White? I think she's dead but Roman told me to wait for it and I'm still waiting for it!" He sticks some food in his mouth.

 

Nemo giggles. “Disney movies are the only one’s Roman refuses to spoil.”

 

“Plot twist, Snow White is the evil queen.” Virgil smirks and takes a bite.

 

"What? But how?" Terra looks at Virgil.

 

"She is not! Don't listen to him Terra." Roman playfully glares at Virgil.

 

“How do you know? Mayyyyybe, that’s what the movie wants you to believe? Or maybe...” Virgil glances at Nemo, smirking. “THE QUEEN TURNED HER INTO ONE OF THE DWARVES!” Nemo dies of laughter.

 

"WHAT!?" 

 

"LIES"

 

Nemo covers his mouth to contain his laughter and glances at Logan. Logan just calmly eats his food but the at smirk on his face. "Yup dinner as always."

 

“But WAIT! What if... THE EVIL QUEEN DISGUISED HERSELF AS THE PRINCE!?” Virgil exclaims.

 

Terra gasps "That would be evil." 

 

"Virgil enough." Roman told getting a little colder.

 

Virgil goes silent and looks down. “What about Tangled?”

 

"You mean the story where Eugene is used to trick Rapunzel into going back to an abusive mother?" Roman plays with his food. 

 

Terra looks at Logan. "Internal conflict?" Logan nods.Virgil bites his lip and looks at Nemo for help.

 

“Lion King.” Nemo suggests.

 

"Simba is frame for a crime that he didn't do but still feels guilty about it." Roman looks up and sighs. "I think I'm just going to go to bed." He ruffles Terra hair. "We can watch Disney another time." He gets up and leaves. 

 

Terra frowns "Man Disney is dark."

 

Virgil frowns. “That’s my department...”

 

Nemo suddenly clutches his chest and gasps. “Ah- OW!”

 

"Nemo?" Terra turns to him. 

 

"Nemo what's wrong?" Logan asks.

 

Nemo gasps. “I... feel... sad...”

 

Virgil gets up and walks over. “Nemo?”

 

Nemo’s head shoots up. “Deceit!”

 

"What? I thought you said-"

 

“He’s- disappearing.” Nemo closes his eyes. “I can feel-“ he takes a deep breath. He grips the edge of the table.

 

Terra holds onto him. "You’re not going to disappears too right?"

 

“N-No... I don’t- think so...” Nemo takes deep breaths and closes his eyes, sadness welling up inside him. “He’s gone...” Virgil rubs his back.

 

"Sorry I know you hoped to help him." Logan comes over and puts a hand on his shoulder.

 

Nemo rests his head on the table. Terra continues to hold onto Nemo still scare that he is going to disappear. Nemo sighs and sits up. “I’m okay now.” He says, though tears are still evident on his cheeks. He pets Terra’s hair.

 

"You did what you could. Not everyone can change." Logan gives his shoulder a squeeze before going back to his seat.

 

Nemo nods sadly. “He chooses to disappear...”

 

“That was his choice. Nothing you can do about it. It’s over now. Look at the bright side, he’ll finally leave us alone.” Virgil says.

 

Nemo feels a headache coming on. He groans. “I’m assuming I have a lot of lies to clean up after...”

 

Nico peaks downstairs. He slowly comes down. “Hey...” he says timidly. 

 

Nemo looks up. “Hey.” He gives him a sad smile. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Not the greatest... but I had a question.” He takes a deep breath. “I think... I met a dark side called guilt.”

 

Virgil’s eyes narrow. “You... think?”

 

“I don’t know if I was asleep or not... I didn’t see him, but I felt his presence. I asked him who he was, and he said guilt.”

 

“When?” Nemo asks. 

 

“When we were in the dark side.” Nico says. 

 

Nemo nods slowly. “He’s probably new...” _‘I shouldn’t grow attached to anymore of the dark sides...’_ “Did he do anything to you?”

 

“I think he made me numb to some of the guilt...” Nico looks down. 

 

Virgil gets up and goes over to him, hugging him. Nico hugs him back. “Roman went to bed if you want to hang out with us?” Virgil says. 

 

Nico hesitates before nodding. “Ya... that sounds good.”

 

Nemo rubs his head. _‘Okay. Family time. Then work... well into the night. It’s fine. I had a break. Does being dead really count as a break?’_

 

Virgil leads Nico to the table. “There’s more if you’d like?”

 

“That’s okay, I’m full. It was delicious, Terra.” He offers him a smile.

 

Terra runs over and gives him a hug. "He still loves you he's just scare. Give him time to come around."

 

A sob breaks Nico as he clutches Terra. “T-Thank- you.” Terra holds onto him and rubs his lower back a little upset that he can't reach that high. Nico chuckles softly and kisses the top of Terra’s head. “I love you.” He whispers, needing to say it in case he loses Terra too.

 

"Your pretty cool too I guess." Terra smirks at him. Nico laughs and gives him a squeeze, not letting go. 

 

“You’re not going to lose him. You’re not going to lose us.” Virgil comes over and gives Nico a side hug.

 

"You have been nothing but nice to me so I'm not going anywhere."

 

Nico takes a deep breath and nods. “Thank you. Both of you.” He relaxes and lets Terra go and steps back. Virgil lets go and nods. “Of course. If you need anything, let us know.”

 

Terra smiles "I'm sure everything is going to work out in the end. You guys are like the heroes and everything always works out for them."

 

Nico closes his eyes and sadly nods. Terra gives him another hug Nico leans on him. Nemo stands and comes over. “I still feel guilty...” Nico says. 

 

“Why?” Nemo asks. Nico looks down at Terra then up at Nemo. Nemo nods sadly and wraps his wings around Nico.

 

"Do you need to have a big kid talk?"

 

Virgil smiles sadly. “Ya. Come on, let’s hang in my room for a bit.”

 

Terra nods "Just so you know Lust is really good at getting in your head and playing with your desires. He did it to all the dark sides." He gives Nico one more squeeze before letting go of him.

 

Nico gives a small nod and looks down as Virgil leads Terra to his room. Nemo guides Nico to the table and clears it while Nico fidgets with his cloak. Nemo comes back and sits down next to him, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. Logan sits on the other side of him. "We can start when you’re ready Nico."

 

Nico takes a deep breath. “I don’t know where to start.” He admits. 

 

“Start at the beginning. When did you first start feeling Lust’s influence?” Nemo asks. 

 

Nico hesitates. “A day ago? Or two? We were worried about Deceit, so we all slept in the commons. Then... I had a dream... about... Virgil...” he looks down. 

 

Nemo nods thoughtfully. “And?”

 

“And Roman saw it.”

 

Nemo looks over at Logan. "Roman already knows that that dream was a fake. Did he not forgive you?"

 

Nico bites his lip. “I don’t think I forgave myself...” he sighs. “We went to bed... then... I was... still needy and... Roman fell asleep...”

 

Nemo nods. “That’s when it happened?” Nico nods and squeezes his eyes shut. “What were you thinking while it was happening?” Nemo asks gently. 

 

“I was scared. Part of me wanted to stop. Part of me didn’t.”

 

Logan nods "Roman then woke up correct?"

 

Nico nods. “He was shocked and hurt...” he closes his eyes, but just sees Roman’s hurt ones looking back at him. He opens his eyes and leans onto Nemo.

 

"That is a reasonable response. What happened next? Was Lust gone or was he still around. Roman describe that you didn't seem to care and then... Climaxed on his bed."

 

Nico flinches. “Ya. I did... then it was... like I was released. I felt confused and tired. I didn’t know why Roman was upset or why I was naked. And... then he said... I raped him. And it all hit me. And I ran. To my room. And you came and knocked. And I screamed at you. Then I felt it again... and i went to Lust...” he cries. “I cheated on Roman with Lust!”

 

Logan shakes his head. "You we're under influence that wasn't your fault. No one here believes that you would willing betray Roman."

 

Nemo holds him and rubs his back.Nico shakes his head. "I do. I gave him consent... I basically threw myself at him. How is that not betraying Roman!?"

 

"Did Lust have consent the whole time you were with him?"

 

"Did you give Lust consent with a clear mind?" Nemo asks. Nico pauses in thought. "You were emotional. Lust had plenty of room to creep into your mind." Nemo says.

 

"There is a high likelihood that that is the case. Even if it wasn't, consent isn't a onetime thing. Consent must be constant, the second you didn't want to do it anymore. Lust lose any consent you might have gave him."

 

"I gave him consent once... He... Took care of the rest..."

 

"Once isn't enough. A good partner would keep asking if what they were going was ok. A good partner would stop when you said no, and a good partner would not force you to do something you don't want to. If they didn't do that then they don't have your consent and they are raping you. Your just as much of a victim as much as Roman."

 

Nico sighs as Nemo pets his hair. "So... What does that mean? Where does that leave me? I could have fought... But I didn't. I even encouraged him at times though it felt like my heart was dying. It was like I was trying to bury my sadness with Lust..."

 

"You picked a bad coping mechanism for how you were feeling. You made a mistake a big one. We can't change what happened, but we can work on how to make sure you don't repeat it."

 

Nico nods and closes his eyes. "Even if I didn't consciously do it... My body was still used to rape Roman..."

 

"He's working through his own emotions right now. Like Terra said, he's scared, but he'll come around." Nemo offers.

 

Nico sighs. "He keeps forgiving me and he shouldn't... I can't forgive myself for letting that happen..."

 

"Roman knows what it feels like to not be able to control his actions. He was in the same spot as you are. That's why he's so forgiving for what has happened. Patton kept reminding Roman that he couldn't help the situation and remind him that has long as he apologized and worked to make it better that all is forgiven."

 

Nico nods slowly. "I had just promised him I wouldn't hurt him..."

 

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Nemo says.

 

Nico nearly starts crying again. "He... Said those exact words..."

 

"Roman has a point you can't guaranteed that you won't hurt each other. Roman doesn't expect it to be as bad as this but there will come a time where you two might get into a fight. Life happens you can't promise that it won't. I think what Roman is waiting for is a sign that you are willing to work with him. He can't forgive you if you don't give him a reason too. You have to forgive yourself first."

 

Nico closes his eyes and nods. "I'll try... I'll try for him..."

 

"You need to do it for yourself or else you won't be happy. You must love yourself before you can love Roman. Otherwise Roman will just think you’re doing it for him, and he wants you to be happy too."

 

Nico curls into Nemo and nods. "How?" he asks quietly. "How do I forgive myself? For myself?"

 

Logan puts a hand on his shoulder. "You need to come with terms that what you did wasn't your fault. Your one mistake was going to Lust for help. For that you can only forgive yourself and move on. This won't happen overnight, it won't, but you will get there someday." Logan gives him a warm smile.

 

Nico gives him a small smile back. He hugs Logan. "Thank you..."

 

Nemo blinks and looks down. He sees Nico has left his lap and is hugging Logan. He feels bad for not being fully present, but he can't help it. This headache is killing him, and he can feel Thomas having a conflict over lies. "I might have to go..." Nemo says tiredly. Nico looks back at him, concerned.

 

"Ok don't stay up too late." 

 

"My Logan, when did you become the expert on love?" Roman leans against the wall. 

 

"Ah Roman, well dating Virgil gave me a lot of experience in the subject." Roman nods I agreement.

 

Nico jumps and squeaks. "R-Roman." Nemo looks up.

 

"How much did you hear?" Roman walks into the kitchen. 

 

"All of it, I came down for so water. I didn't want to interrupt your conversation." Roman picks up a glass. "You should listen to Logan he's normally right." Roman stops at the stairs. "Nico when you’re ready to talk you know where to find me." Roman gives Nico a warm smile and just as fast as he was there, he was gone.

 

Nico breathes quickly. He closes his eyes and thinks it over. He loves Roman, but has he ever loved himself? First, he had those ugly scales all over his hands and neck, then the black. He was a liar, a manipulator. A kidnapper, an enslaver. And his victim every single time? Roman.  _'No. I am not those things. I am not a liar. I am not a manipulator. I am not a kidnapper. I am not- I... Am not... A rapist. Depression was. Deceit was. Lust was. Not me. I... I for-'_ Nico looks up at the ceiling, barely noticing the tears on his cheeks. "I... Forgive... You..." he exhales a sigh of relief and closes his eyes. He smiles a bit through his tears. "I forgive you... Nico Sanders. I forgive myself. I lo- I love m-myself. I'm learning to love myself." Nemo smiles at him, despite his pain. He nods at Logan and sinks out to his room. He rises up and the headache gets worse. He sees a pile of notes on his desk. All he wants is to sleep, but he knows he has to try to save Thomas's relationships with his friends, so he fights through the pain and gets to work.  
  
...

Roman falls on his bed putting the now empty glass down. "I still love him. I just need a break from all of this. I want him to be happy, but I don't want his happiness to only come from me." He laughs "Look at me I still can't stop thinking about him. I still love him no matter what. He will come back, he will pull through I just know it. I believe in him." Roman curls up and yawns. "I wait for my sunshine." He goes to sleep.  
  
...

Nico thanks Logan again and heads upstairs to his room. He looks in the mirror and stares at himself for a long moment. He can hear the negative thoughts about himself creeping in and he pushes them back. He looks at his reflection and says, "I love you", he praises himself for how far he's come. He goes to bed and continues thinking about the past, finally able to without feeling immense guilt and shame for where he started. Instead, he uses it as a gage. He measures his growth from it. He thinks about multiple things, Roman more than often coming up. He realizes Roman wasn't the source of his strength, rather, Roman helped him to realize and believe in his own strength. He sighs, for once, happy with himself. Tomorrow, he'll talk to Roman. Tomorrow, they'll make things right. Tomorrow, they'll start moving forward, together.


	22. Baby

Nemo works well through the night and into the morning he's exhausted. Deceit really messed things up. He closes his eyes and tries to sleep but it doesn't come. He groans and sits up, heading downstairs for a drink. Then he sees something on the couch. It's a bundle of jet black with... Yellow trim? He carefully comes around to get a better view, and once he does, he doesn't know whether to squeal or faint. Laying there on the couch is a child, no more than three years old. A black cloak cocoons him as he sucks on his thumb. A pumpernickel onesie comfortably wraps him, and little green scales dot the left side of his face. Nemo stares a moment long. Okay, faint it is.  
  
...

Patton wakes up with a stretch. "Man, I slept long." Patton gets up and heads downstairs. He stops at the commons seeing Nemo pass out on the ground. He goes over to help him when he sees something else. He looks at the baby and squeals. "Is that Deceit?" 

 

Nemo blinks and looks up. "Patton?" he sits up, then sees baby Deceit on the couch, still sleeping. He faints again.

 

Patton rolls his eyes and chuckles. He picks up the baby Deceit. "What have you gotten yourself into little man?" He giggles.

 

Deceit huffs and blinks. He looks up at Patton curiously. "Pa- papa?"

 

Patton squeals again. "Hey there little guy." Patton sits on the couch. "How do you feel?" Deceit yawns and curls into Patton. Patton pets Deceit head. "You are adorable." 

 

Nemo groans and wakes up again. He looks up and sees Patton holding a baby Deceit. "Not gonna faint again. Not gonna faint again." he mumbles and shakily stands before sitting next to Patton and looking at Deceit with wonder. Deceit purrs happily under Patton's touch. "H-How?" Nemo stutters. "You disappeared in the subscape..."

 

Patton remembers Deceit favorite spot and scratches the scales. Deceit giggles happily. Patton looks at Nemo "He what?" 

 

Nemo's wings flatten against his back, a little jealous. He looks up at Patton. "After you put our rooms back. He went to the subscape. I followed him there. He said it's what he wanted... To disappear, that he failed, and he didn't have a purpose anymore. He asked me to tell you he's sorry for everything he's done." he leaves out the pain when Deceit finally disappeared and the hours, he spent working last night to fix Deceit's lies.

 

"Oh, you poor baby." Patton nuzzles his face. "You missed it, he called me Papa." Patton giggles.

 

Deceit gasps in wonder and points to Nemo. "Fwizzhyy! Fwishy wishy!" he giggles and claps his hands.

 

Nemo smiles. "Does he remember my name?"

 

"I don't know what he remembers. Here can you hold him while I go make some coffee?"

 

Nemo nods and carefully takes him from Patton. He rocks him as Deceit touches his face. Nemo raises a brow but lets him.

 

Patton heads to the kitchen. "Try to see what you can get from him. I'll like to have as many answers as I can for when the others find out." 

 

Nemo looks down at Deceit who's still staring at him like he just discovered a new planet. "Hey, Dee... Umm... What do you remember?"

 

Deceit slaps Nemo's cheek, though it's more like an annoyed pat. "Ssssssssham!"

 

"What?" Nemo asks, confused.

 

"Ssssssssshaaaaam!" he gets upset. Nemo looks at Patton.

 

Patton comes back out. He thinks for a second then gets an idea. "Hi there, Sham it's nice to meet you." He shakes his little hand. Sham smiles and makes happy gurgling noises.

 

Nemo looks at him with wonder. "Sham, huh?"

 

Sham pats Nemo's collar. "Wemo! Memeo!"

 

Nemo laughs. "Yes, my name's Nemo. You are Sham. That's Patton." he points to Patton.

 

"I guess he does remember you." Patton giggles "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

 

Nemo nods and rocks Sham in his arms, cooing. Sham starts getting restless and tries to get out of Nemo's arms. "Hey. Hey! Where are you going?" Sham lets out an angry cry. Nemo winces. "Uhhh- Are you hungry? Milk? Wait- no. You're like... Three... Uhhh... WHAT DO BABY SNAKES EAT!?" He panics and Sham screams louder.

 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON DOWN HERE!?" Virgil comes storming down the stairs.

 

"Hey! Watch your language in front of my son!" Nemo fires back.

 

"You're WHA-" Virgil stops and sees a baby Deceit throwing a temper tantrum in Nemo's arms. "You know what. It's too early to deal with this shit. I'm going back to bed." he heads back up to Logan's room.

 

Patton comes back out "I was gone for a minute! what's wrong?"

 

"I don't know!?" Nemo says as Sham continues to cry.

 

"Here give him to me." Patton takes Sham into his arms and pounce him. "Sham if you want something you need to tell us. We don't read minds." 

 

Sham's cries quiet down. He whimpers and grips Patton's onesie. "Hugwy..."

 

"Ok, see isn't that better? Let’s go to the kitchen and see what you want." Patton walks into the kitchen.

 

Nemo follows behind. Patton goes to the food storage. "Ok Sham what do you want to eat?" Sham points at Nemo. Nemo pales and takes a step back. 

 

"Fwishy!" Sham claps.

 

"Y-You want some fish?" Nemo tries to clarify. _'I really wish he'd stop connecting me to fish...'_

 

Patton picks up some gold fish. "Will this do Sham?" Sham claps and makes grabby hands.

 

Nemo goes and pours himself a cup of coffee. “I didn’t sleep...” he mumbles, leaning against the counter and closing his eyes.

 

Patton goes to the table and sits Sham down. He pours him a bowl of gold fish then walks up to Nemo. He kisses his cheek and takes his coffee away. "Go sleep I'll watch Sham." Nemo tiredly nods and goes to collapse on the couch, passing out. Patton goes back to the table and sits next to Sham. "Hey there kiddo, can you tell me what the last thing you remember?"

 

Sham laughs and knocks over the bowl. He starts eating the goldfish off the table. Patton giggles "Sham" Patton picks up the gold fish and puts them back into the bowl. "Good thing this isn't cereal."

 

Sham knocks the bowl over again and laughs joyfully. “Agwain! Agwain!”

 

Patton giggles "Ok, ok we'll do it again." Patton puts the gold fish back in the bowl. Sham knocks it over again and starts slapping the bowl on the table. Patton takes the bowl and fills it again. "Ok Sham are you going to eat the gold fish?" Sham picks up one of the goldfishes and tosses it in the air. He tries to catch it on his tongue and fails. Patton can't seem to stop giggling and smiling at Sham. He's just so cute. "Sham just pick it up and stick it in your mouth like this." Patton picks up a gold fish and sticks it in his mouth.

 

Sham tilts his head a moment before his tongue darts out and he grabs a goldfish out of the bowl like a frog. He munches it happily. Patton squeals _'He's like a frog I'm in love.'_ he internally gasps _'Me and Nemo can be actual parents!'_ Sham yawns and curls up on the chair. "Aww did someone tucker themselves out?"

 

Sham closes his eyes and starts sucking his thumb. Patton picks him up. "Hmm if your here, then your room should be too." Patton heads upstairs see if he can fine his room. Sham hums and curls into Patton’s arms. He’s not much bigger than a puppy. Patton goes down the hall and finds a new door next to Nemo room. Patton smiles and walks in.

 

It’s relatively empty, a small bed in the corner with a yellow blanket and green snakes printed on it. There’s a stuffed snake on it as well. The walls are a lavender, and a dandelion border running along the edge where the wall meets the ceiling. Patton walks over to the bed and tucks Sham in. He kisses his head. Sham sighs and rolls over, clutching his cloak with his tiny hands. He bleps in his sleep. Patton squeals one more time then goes downstairs to start breakfast. 

...  
  
Nico wakes and looks around. Roman still isn’t there, but he feels a sense of confidence he didn’t have before.  _‘When you’re ready to talk, you know where to find me.’_ He gets up and heads to the bathroom to take a shower. He takes longer than he planned to, the warm water feels soothing on his almost healed bruises. He dries off and gets dressed before looking at himself in the mirror, and for the first time he’s able to see himself the way Roman does.

 

His golden eyes gaze back at him as he plays with his hair and traces the tattoo on his neck. He looks down at his wrists and traces the ones there too. He reaches into the pocket of his cloak and pulls out the two matching necklaces. He holds them tight and looks back at his reflection. “I forgive you.” He whispers. “You can do this.” He heads out to Roman’s room and is about to knock when he hesitates. _‘What if he’s not awake? What if he changed his mind? What if he doesn’t want me back? What if he was just saying that because of mood swings? What if-‘_ He forces himself to breathe. In, hold, out. In, hold, out. He raises his hand again and knocks quietly.

 

The a second that feels like forever before a quite but clear "Come in." is heard. Nico slowly opens the door and pokes his head in. He can feel his pulse rushing. He grips the necklaces in his cloak’s pocket. Roman is drying his hair with a towel his back towards Nico. "Sorry about that I was in the shower." He turns around to see Nico. "Oh Nico" He looks surprise, he didn't expect to see him so soon. "Come in, don't be shy. I don't bite." He smirks.

 

Nico laughs lightly and relaxes a bit. He closes the door and goes towards the bed before hesitating and sitting in a chair instead. “How are you?” He asks, mentally kicking himself for being so casual and side stepping why he came here.

 

Roman sits on his bed. "Better to be honest. I know why your here and I don't want you to think you have to rush this. If you need more time, you can have it." 

 

Nico shakes his head. “I’m... better now.” He takes a shaky breath to recollect himself, trying to find his words. “I don’t want to rush you either...”

 

"Nico thank you."

 

Nico looks up at Roman, confused. “You’re... welcome?” More mental kicking.

 

"You are always thinking about me, always thinking about how I feel. You never make me feel like the bad guy, and you calm me in ways that no one else can."

 

Nico smiles sadly and looks down. “You help me to believe in myself... in the strength I have... Even when I don’t think I have it. I hate that being separated from you is what it took for me to realize that, but I see it now.”

 

Roman crosses his legs. "And what did you realize?"

 

“That my strength doesn’t come from you. It never did. That I have to learn to stand on my own before I can help support you...”

 

Roman smiles "You know, when I said that you broke my heart. It wasn't because of what happen. It was because you believe that you would ever do that." 

 

Nico looks up, surprised and hopeful. “Logan told me how to forgive myself... and last night I did. I was... hoping... you could forgive me? For... not fighting it... for not using the strength in me? For not recognizing it?” Tears begin to fill his eyes.

 

Roman sighs "This past year has been stressful. I've had to go through attempted murder, 3 kidnappings, mind control, tortured, and rape twice. When I go back to those events, I see your face. Our enemies used you to get to me and I fell for it every time." Roman pauses "What I'm getting at is I know it's not your fault and I can't blame you for the lack of control of your body. So, what I'm getting at is that I have nothing to forgive you for."

 

Nico nods slowly and looks down. “So... what do we do?”

 

Roman sighs "I don't know, I need a break, but I also miss you... Can we just take things slow?"

 

Nico nods. “Of course. We don’t have to get back together right away either... But honestly... I miss you too...”

 

Roman smiles "Can I have a hug?" Nico smiles and gets up from the chair, going over to Roman and hugging him. Roman gives him a squeeze and relaxes.

 

Nico holds him tight. “I love you...”

 

"I love you too, if it makes you feel better, I have avenged your honor." 

 

Nico pulls back a bit to look at Roman. “You... what?”

 

"I punished Lust, he's not going to bother you anymore." 

 

Nico closes his eyes and nods, moving to sit in Roman’s lap. “My prince.”

 

Roman puts his fingers between his. "Sunshine, I've seemed to miss place some jewelry, you haven't happened to see it have you?" He smirks.

 

Nico grins with giddy and pulls one of the necklaces out of his pocket. He carefully places it around Roman’s neck, then pulls out his own necklace. “Would you do the honors?” He smiles.

 

Roman takes it and puts it around his neck and kisses his cheek. "Face kissing and hand holding only, got it?" Roman boops his nose. Nico smiles and nods. He hugs Roman tight.

 

"I wonder if Nemo ever found Deceit? I wouldn't mind punching him in the face." 

 

Nico looks up. “What- oh. He... Deceit... disappeared... in the subscape. Nemo was in pain for a bit when he did... then he said he had to go, and I think he went to his room.”

 

"Good riddance."

 

Nico nods hesitantly. “He seemed... sad... Logan told him he couldn’t save everyone, but it didn’t seem to help much...”

 

"Nemo has a big heart I'll give him that, but not everyone needs to be saved."

 

Nico nods. “But he did save Terra when everyone else was going to give up on him. I was hesitant about bring him along at first, but Nemo was insistent.”

 

"He's lucky that it payed off, but Deceit? After everything he has done, never." 

 

“Agreed.” Nico sniffs the air. “Smells like Patton is up.” He smiles at Roman. Nico blushes lightly and slides off Roman’s lap, offering him his hand. Roman takes it walks down the stairs. Nemo is still passed out on the couch. Nico glances at him sadly, suspecting he didn’t get much sleep.

 

Roman nods to the kitchen. "Good morning Padre." Patton looks up from his stack of Pancakes. 

 

"Good morning Roman and Nico." He says with a little of surprise.

 

Nico smiles at him. “Morning. Smells delicious.”

 

"Thanks." 

 

"Are you feeling better Patton? You missed dinner." 

 

"Oh yeah I'm better now. Fixing everything took a lot of energy, but I'm good now!"

 

Roman laughs "That's Patton for ya."

 

Nico chuckles. “Did Nemo tell you?”

 

"Nemo kinda has been pass out on the couch all morning so no."

 

Nico nods. “Deceit is gone. He went to the subscape last night.”

 

"Oh hmm" _'Should I tell them?'_  

 

"Patton are you alright?"

 

Patton looks up at Roman. "Oh yeah just conflicted. You know Nemo always hold on hope for him." 

 

Roman sighs "Yeah I wish he didn't. People like Deceit don't need second chances."

 

Nico tilts his head at Patton but doesn’t push it. “Do you need help with breakfast?”

 

"Na I'm practically done. Actually, can you set the table while I go let everyone else know it's ready?"

 

"Sure think Padre." Patton nods and goes upstairs. Nico goes to the cupboard and starts taking out dishes.

 

Patton knocks on Logan's door. "Logan, Virgil breakfast is ready."

 

Virgil groans and clings to Logan, using him as a pillow. “Five more minutes!”

 

Patton giggles and moves on. Logan pets Virgil hair. "Come on Virgil I smell pancakes."

 

“I have my pancake.” He flops on top of Logan, going nowhere fast.

 

Logan chuckles "I will inform you that I don't taste good."

 

Virgil picks up his head and raises a brow testily. “Either way, I’m not getting up on my own. I’m gonna need some _solar_ power.” He winks. Logan roll his eyes and pulls Virgil into a kiss. Virgil hums and holds him close.

 

Logan pulls out and sits up. "Now if you excuse me, I need bio energy." He smirks.

 

Virgil growls playfully. “I’ll write a biography about you then.” He tackles Logan back down and clings to him.

 

"Virgil!" Logan laughs "You know I can just carry you down." 

 

“That’s what I meant by solar power, silly.” He smirks and boops Logan’s nose.

 

"You could have just asked." Logan moves and picks him up. "Is this satisfactory?" Virgil sighs happily and nods. He leans his head on Logan’s chest. Logan kisses his head and leaves his room. He's about to turn to go downstairs when he sees something he doesn't recognize.

 

Virgil looks up at him. “What? What is it?”

 

"There something new here." Logan walks to the new green and yellow door. Virgil tilts his head then growls lightly. Logan puts Virgil down and peaks into the room. He then closes the door. "It looks like a baby room." He says with curiosity and surprise.

 

Virgil pushes past him and into the room. He looks around the mostly empty room finds a toddler asleep on the bed. He looks closer and sees he’s wearing a little black cloak and has little green scales on the left side of his face. “DECEIT!?” Sham stirs and lets out a cry. Virgil rushes out of the room and storms downstairs. He pushes Nemo off the couch. 

 

Nemo lands on the ground with a thud and groans. “Wha?”

 

“WHAT IS THAT!?” Virgil shouts and points upstairs towards the sound of a crying baby.

 

Roman looks up "What is happening?" Patton gets up and runs upstairs. 

 

"Dad?" Terra calls out. 

 

Logan looks at the crying toddler not sure what to do. Patton comes into the room and scoops him up. "Shh Papa is here, Papa is here." 

 

"Patton? What is going on?" 

 

Nico looks confused and moves to get up. Nemo shoots up, flapping his wings and leaping over Virgil, who lets out an angry shout as Nemo races upstairs after Patton. Virgil runs up as well. Sham continues crying and coughs as Patton rocks him. He slowly calms down. Nemo comes around on Patton’s other side. “Hey, Sham.” He runs his finger along Sham’s scales, making him purr.

 

Logan looks at the two "Sham?"

 

Nemo looks up at Logan. “That’s his name. Please don’t hurt him.”

 

Virgil storms in. “WHY IS DECEIT HERE AND WHY IS HE A CHILD!?” Sham starts crying again.

 

Roman runs up. He sees Deceit. "DECEIT!" He pulls out his sword.

 

"Stop yelling your scaring him." Patton continues to pet his hair.

 

Nemo steps between all of them and Patton, raising his wings as a barrier. “Roman, please!”

 

Nico runs up behind Roman and sees Sham in Patton’s arms, crying. “Deceit?” Virgil stands alongside Roman, fists clenched. 

 

“It’s a long story, can you all please just not kill him for two minutes while I explain?” Nemo begs.

 

"Everyone please calm down." Patton begs. 

 

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? This is a trick, it has to be and your falling for it!" Roman keeps his guard up.

 

Sham screams and curls into Patton. “Mwies! MWYING!”

 

Nemo looks back at Sham. “Lying?” Sham nods and points to himself. Nico stays silent and watches Sham carefully.

 

“ **JUST PUT HIM BACK IN THE DARK AIDE WHERE HE BELONGS!** ” Virgil shouts, an echo ghosting his voice. 

 

“He’s a child!” Nemo fires back. 

 

“SO!?”

 

“Deceit was who he was before because no one taught him! He was alone and had to learn to survive and live where he was at!” Nemo argues.

 

“That doesn’t justify what he’s done.” Nico says. 

 

“No, it doesn’t.” Nemo agrees. “But this isn’t the Deceit we knew.”

 

"How do we even know that he really is a child? This could just be a cover." Roman argues. 

 

Logan calmly walks up to Patton. "Patton can I have Sham's cloak?"

 

"Why?" 

 

"If this is a disguise then the cloak will disappear when it leaves his body." Patton nods. Logan takes the cloak and holds it up. "He's an actual child now." Nico relaxes a bit. He tries to step closer to Patton and Nemo. Nemo watches him but lets him.

  
"Nico?" Roman question before seeing what this is. They're picking sides and Virgil is his only ally. Sham whimpers and makes grabby hands for his cloak.

 

Logan hands it back to him. "Sorry about that here you go."

 

Virgil keeps his fists tight. “So, what? He’s still Deceit! He’s going to grow up. He’s going to get in our heads and mess with us again!”

 

Nemo looks up at him. “No, he won’t. We’ll teach him not to.”

 

“YOU CAN’T TAME A WILD ANIMAL, NEMO!”

 

“You can if you start at a young age.” Sham takes his cloak back and holds it close, sighing at the comfort it brings. Nico rubs his cheek, making Sham giggle and Nico smile. Terra sneaks in while everyone is yelling and look at Sham. 

 

"Nico what are you doing? Deceit used you." Roman looks at him with shock.

 

Virgil looks at Nico in disbelief. “Are you SERIOUSLY playing with the guy who mind controlled you into hurting us? Almost KILLING US!?”

 

Nico looks back at them. “It’s not him. Not anymore.”

 

"You keep saying that, but how do you know?" Roman asked.

 

“Because the Deceit I first met was able to keep his emotions and motives hidden. He never let anyone see his insecurity. This one...” Nico looks back at Sham gently. “Is scared. Genuinely scared. He doesn’t know who he is or where he is. He trusts Nemo and Patton but is scared of seeing them upset.” Nemo looks at Sham sadly and pets his hair.

 

Roman looks at Sham and sighs. He puts his sword away. "I don't like it, and I don't trust him, but I trust Nico." 

 

Virgil grinds his teeth. If he stays much longer their argument is just going to become more convincing. He looks over at Roman and sees him put his sword away. He sighs. “I’m with Roman. But I’m watching him carefully.” Virgil glares at Sham before walking out. Nico smiles gratefully at Roman.

 

“Vrivil.” Sham mumbles. “Virvil vroom vroom.” Nemo laughs.

 

Roman smirks at the nickname but he is not getting attach to this 'Sham'. He walks out too. Patton frowns then smiles at Nico. "Thank you, Nico." 

 

Nico nods and let’s Sham play with his finger. “How did this happen?”

 

“I don’t know...” Nemo admits and looks at Logan for any ideas.

 

Logan thinks for a minute. "The subscape must have restarted him, but why three?" He thinks for a minute more and looks at Patton. "Patton when did Thomas make is first lie?" 

 

"I remember that day, we got in trouble for breaking a vase. Thomas was three. OH" Nemo and Nico look at Sham, who curls more into Patton. 

 

“Makes sense.” Nemo says. 

 

“Can I hold him?” Nico asks sheepishly.

 

"That's up to Sham. Sham are you ok with Nico holding you?" Patton rocks him. Sham closes his eyes as Patton rocks him. He opens them again and sees Nico, reaching out to him. Nico carefully picks him up and holds him under his chin as Sham sighs and falls asleep. Nico smiles and pets his back. "I guess that is a yes." Patton giggles. "What are we going to do with Virgil and Roman?"

 

“They’ll come around.” Nico sways with Sham.

 

Patton nods Terra looks at them. "What is with you two and adopting children?" 

 

Nico giggles. Nemo chuckles. “How do you feel about him?” He kneels down next to Terra.

 

"I don't know, I guess it's chill as long as he behaves." Terra shrugs. "I'm going to go eat." He walks away. "While I still can." He mumbles.

 

Nemo looks at Terra curiously and follows him out. “What do you mean while you still can?” He asks gently. “No one’s going to take the food from you, and there’s snacks if you ever want.”

 

"It's nothing." Terra sticks his hands in his pockets. _'Sham going to replace me.'_

 

“Sham is not going to replace you, Terra.” Nemo turns him to face him. “I love you and I never want you to feel left out or like you’re getting replaced, okay?” He offers him a smile.

 

Terra looks at him. "You promise?"

 

Nemo nods. “Promise.” He hugs him.

 

Terra hugs him back. "I love you."

 

Nemo smiles happily at hearing Terra say that. “I love you too.” He gives him a squeeze. “If you ever need anything or just want to talk, let me know. More often than not I’m free.”

 

Terra nods "Can I have food now?" Nemo nods and lets him go. Nico and Patton come downstairs. 

 

“He’s asleep?” Nemo questions and Nico nods.

 

They see that Roman's plate is gone. "Roman not joining us it seems." Patton frowns.

 

Virgil raises a brow at them. “Yeah, took off to his room.” He finishes and puts his plate in the sink, heading upstairs. “It was good, thanks Pat.” He passes by Logan. 

 

Nico picks up his plate. “I’m going to check on Roman.” Nemo nods and Nico sinks out.

 

"I will talk to Virgil." Logan heads upstairs. Patton looks at Nemo. 

 

"I can't blame the way that they acted."

 

“I know.” Nemo sits down and sighs.

…

Nico rises up outside Roman’s room. He knocks on the door. "Come in Nico." Nico opens the door, steps in, and closes it. "Are you going to tell me to accept ' _Sham_ '?"

 

“No.” Nico sets his plate down on Roman’s desk. “I’m not going to tell you to do anything.”

 

"Then why are you here?"

 

Nico gently starts massaging Roman’s shoulders. “I want to hear what you think without the pressure of everyone else’s opinions.”

 

Roman sighs "I don't trust it, I've been trick too many times to fall into another one." 

 

Nico hums. “I know.”

 

"Why can't he just go away? Now Patton and Nemo are protecting him like it's their child." 

 

Nico bites his lip to keep from saying he is their child. “He’s a part of Thomas. That much will stay constant. What can change is his attitude and how he treats us.”

 

"You really think he can change? That he even deserves this chance?"

 

“He went and basically killed himself. From what I’ve heard, he felt he didn’t have a purpose anymore, or that he failed. He didn’t know he was going to come back. And now he doesn’t remember anything? We figured out the first time Thomas lied was when he was three. This Deceit has one lie under his belt. He’s basically a clean slate.”

 

Roman sighs "Fine I'll give him a chance, but if he does anything to hurt anyone I won't hesitate." 

 

“I know. Thank you.” Nico kisses Roman’s cheek. “If this works, we’ll never have to go through any of that ever again.”

 

"And if it doesn't?"

 

“Then I’m with you.” Nico wraps his arms around Roman.

 

Roman leans onto him. "You know I'm proud that you stay up for yourself there. I just hope your right about this." Nico smiles and gives him a squeeze. "Good luck getting through to Vroom Vroom though." Roman smirks.

 

Nico laughs. “Logan said he’ll talk to him.”

 

"If anyone can talk sense into Virgil it's him." 

...

Logan knocks on Virgil door. “Lo?”

 

"Indeed my love. Do I permission to enter your room?"

 

“Yeah.” Logan enters and closes the door behind him. Virgil lays on his bed, staring up at the old doll he made of Nemo before he got wings. “Do you really think he reverted?”

 

"From what I have gathered yes." Logan sits on Virgil bed.

 

“And you have all the data?”

 

"I have as much data as I can get with a sleeping side. Nico says that Sham doesn't know who he is. Patton says He knows our names but that's all he has gotten from him. From what Patton has seen he acts like a toddler would."

 

Virgil sighs and sits up. “I don’t know what to think.”

 

"That's understandable, you don't have to make a decision right now."

 

Virgil lays down on Logan’s lap. “He was my best friend... and then I find out my best friend is two people. Then one of them tries to kill the other. Then they separated and he goes after us, tortures us, uses Nico, Roman, and I to hurt everyone else, nearly kills Nemo, kills you and Patton, convinces me to hand Patton over to the dark sides, makes Terra give us nightmares. And then Patton gives him control and he magically surrenders then goes to the subscape to disappear. And now he’s back as a child and somehow all is forgiven? Who is really a villain anymore?”

 

"Deceit was the 'Villain'. I don't think 'Sham' is going to hurt anyone. He's three years old. Nemo is right on one thing. Nature vs Nurture, putting him in the dark side where he will be raise by Greed, Jealousy, Lust, and the rest will only doom us again." 

 

Virgil sighs. “Yeah... okay. Still don’t trust him though. But like, whatev’s. He’s not my kid, so good luck to Pat and Nemo.”

 

Logan puts a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to trust or even like him, but I think this might be for the best. for us and Sham." 

 

Virgil nods and wraps his arms around Logan. “Well... guess Nemo and Patton are officially parents now.”

 

Logan chuckles "Patton has been a dad since he took you in. Now they took in Terra who is a 12 year old and now a toddler. What is this mind coming to?" 

 

“Thomas wants to be a kid again.” Virgil looks up at Logan. “He’s still struggling... and none of us have been there to help him. Then Deceit came in and fucked things up. He almost lost a friend, had Nemo not worked all night.

 

Logan nods "Being a kid was simpler that's true." 

 

Virgil closes his eyes. “Cuddles and nap?”

 

"Of course." Logan gets more comfortable and wraps around Virgil.

 

Virgil lays his head on him and sighs. “My star...”

 

"My galaxy..." Virgil purrs and falls asleep.

...  
  
Virgil wakes a while later, feeling something heavy laying between himself and Logan. He blinks and looks up at Logan’s sleeping face before looking down and seeing something- or someone- bundled in an oversized sweater. He stares a moment before reaching down and poking it.  It moves and turns it’s head to look at Virgil. He wears glasses, and his red sweater has a yellow star on it like Steven Universe. “Daddy?” Virgil screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are done, done with all of those bad dark sides now for family drama. EVERYONE HAS KIDS NOW! lol sorry that this one got dark. We've been working on the next story which is already over 40 chapters long so OOO BOY you are in for a treat. I'll try to be faster with posting, but I make no promises. I've been thinking about making a summary of this story so people can read that to understand what is happening without having to go through the darker stuff. Let me know if that sounds like a good idea or a waste of time. I hope you enjoy our story and I hope you have a great day and happy reading!-Terra


End file.
